Chaos of Love
by Shadoru Yagami Bernoulli
Summary: Pretty handsome, seductive, an expert at the wheel, perfect in everything he proposes. "Mr. San Francisco" slowly learn that with the passing of the years, life revolves with unexpected destinations. The woman who appears this time in his way, will give him both, heaven and hell. But this story just has one end. Romance/Family/Drama.
1. From depth of storm

Author's Note: Hello you that read here! Well, first of all, to write this fic, I read on some medical forums to understand better Francesco Bernoulli's personallity, obviously by the type of film that he comes, some people just see him as a man (car) highly funny, sexy and charming.

The truth is, I'll go for a bit stormy side of what could be his lifestyle if this is seen further.

I don't mean that the character can look bad (on the contrary, I love him) or offended anything or anyone, but I don't want this to turn out as typical fairy tale. I hope you understand me. Also, I'm one of those people who do not like the typical "first sight" love story.

Second, I will do it as Gijinka style, because is a little easier for me (and I imagine it, as my own drawings. XD), I apologize for people who prefer the characters in their original form.

And…. Sorry for my bad English, my mother language is Spanish, but I always try to improve. I will make the appropriate corrections promptly.

Thank you.

1. From the depth of the storm.

(Francesco)

"And she disappeared... when I returned to Towkyo, she was not there... Francesco looked for her everywhere, but she left without a crumb of her ways. But Why? Why I want to find her? About that Chuki said? Obligation? Why do I want her on my bed? Or.. For love, for true love? Damn it... I'm so confused... What's wrong with me?- "

Eight years ago.

It had been about three years since the first WGP, after convincing the racers that there was no danger and had taken appropriate security measures, most of them accepted a new challenge.

The only one who did not show up for the occasion, was Lightning McQueen, this time he will take his time after his NASCAR season, and he wanted to be with his wife, Sally as long as he could, because they would soon be parents.

The occasion was curious, almost all racers living a new version of their life, most were married or engaged, and had children. Many of them, were officially presented that night at the party in Towkyo Crystal Dome, at bay. Miguel Camino's wife still had a couple of months before giving birth to their first child, so she took time to accompany him that night, and Chuki, Shu Todoroki's wife, gave birth the night before the event the birth of their firstborn. She obviously was absent, and just finished this reception, Shu will run to see his family at the hospital.

That night, after the WGP party, after the great presentation, everyone went to sleep to wait for the future big event, including the Italian guy, who clearly showed it, want or not, was very tired, yawned a couple of times while walked for a long burgundy red carpeted corridor, in one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. His dark curls had lost a bit of form with this hustle, interviews and other things. Behind him came his pit crew, talking and some trying to go unnoticed for having drunk some more, Francesco stopped at a door with the number 33, said good night with a huge and satisfied smile, was about opening the door of his hotel room when he was interrupted a moment by his Crew Chief: Giuseppe Motorosi.

Giuseppe was a man twenty years older than his star driver, with some gray in his well-groomed dark hair, his red suit was embroidered on a pocket of his jacket, the logo of Alfa-Romeo.

Before, they said goodbye to the rest of the team, then Motorosi walked with a slight and according smile to Francesco, and put his right hand on his shoulder before starting to speak the last words of the night.

-Don't forget the practice is very early, I recommend you give a shower and go to sleep immediately. -

Francesco looked at him with a vain smile, and replied.

-You're talking to Francesco Bernoulli, Giuseppe, I know, and you know I'm always on the track early, could have tested tonight if it were not for the party. But hey, When do I let you down? -

Finished speaking, and his Chief shook his head, laughing softly, patting his shoulder, then quietly the old driver went to his room to rest. Giuseppe trusted 100% in Francesco about his determination, did not have to say more.

The young Italian man finally entered his room, closing the door behind him and sighed deeply, losing his champion smile away, was time for a well earned rest.

He walked to the foot of the bed as he unbuttoned the cuffs burgundy, when in less than a second he heard someone knocking on the door twice. Francesco raised an eyebrow, he supposed could be Giuseppe again, maybe he forgot to say something, but the touches did not seem familiar at all, usually the old Alfa-Romeo shouted from outside. Confident and thinking that the figure of his Chief was behind the door, opened it without hesitation.

-Giuseppe Did you forget something? - His voice was cut immediately, it wasn't the old racer who was facing the door, but a woman.

-Good evening, Mr. Bernoulli ... - The voice, low and sensual from that woman with long red hair, worn in a high ponytail braid, came to the attention of the Italian man, like a relief after what happened that night. He smiled as he would with any beautiful woman he had in front.

-Hello. - He said, almost in a charming whisper.

He puts his back against the door frame, as he gave a detailed look at her, she was dressed in the uniform of hotel as a maid. The girl had a neutral look in her eyes, was just doing her job.

From a cart that she wore down the corridor, took a pair of white towels and put them in front of Francesco.

-I brought clean towels, Do you want me to order them in the bathroom, or will you own?

She mixed a very strange oriental accent between English that she speaking, and she did not seem a Japanese woman. Francesco did not expect her to give him so coldly phrases, usually women give charming smile back at him. But she... doesn't.

-Eh... Can you accommodate them, please? If that does not take away too much time with the other rooms.

Specifically asked, leaving his amazement, he thought he was losing his touch. He motioned with his hand and turned away from the door for her to enter to the room.

-Do not worry, I'm almost done for today, excuse me please. - She came in when he stepped aside from the door a little and made this sign, went straight to the bathroom, and Francesco decided to follow her.

Francesco looked how the woman removed the used towels from where they were hung, and puts the other in a cabinet. She did everything in silence.

-Hey ... What's your name? – He asked her, directly. Francesco watched her legs and almost under her dress as she was up on tall furniture to leave another bath towel. Before he could see her underwear, the girl got off from there, turned around and looked at him.

-Kaori, my name is Kaori... and now, I'm leaving. - She finished her work, she walked straight to the door. -Good night. –

-Japanese name, but you do not look like a Japanese girl, you have Occidental facial features... and well, thank you, but would be a better night if you stay a moment here. - He thought aloud, but did not mean that he cared too much, not was the first time he said something like that.

She turned around with a look not very friendly.

- What do you think I am? A slut? Do you think that because you are very famous and handsome all the girls are dropping like flies at your feet? If I were not in working hours and because I have supposed to treat the customer very well, I would give you a well-deserved slap in this moment. In other hand, I don't want to run the risk of being fired. I need the work.

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to say that you're... a slut, the intention was not to offend you. – He shook his hands with the fingers extended as if he's trying to defend himself from a blow that was coming.

-Do you know how many men have offered to me the same stupidity thing in this job? Many, and having to endure them without saying a word, that sucks. I don't accept them, because that's not my job. Now, with your permission, I'm not come to this hallway tomorrow, and I'm glad because tomorrow's my day off. Goodbye Mr. Bernoulli.

She was pretty upset, too bad to go through it almost every day, she had not exploited with anyone, but Kaori was happy that the Italian man didn't make a big scene about it, and it was not just her who was happening, her co-workers also. Before she closing the door completely, Kaori heard again the her name from Francesco.

- Hey, Kaori wait!

- Now, what do you want? I hope it's not another silly thing as above. – She waited for the response, turning sharply to look at him without changing her expression of annoyance.

-Well, I really want that you to apologize to Francesco, but he wants to know if you can accept him an invitation to breakfast? There is a training track early, but then, I have nothing to do until lunchtime. Please. What do you say? Then Francesco leave you alone, it's a promise.

He really took courage to ask that to the redhead girl, because it was always easy for him to be with a woman but now…. Francesco could also think about looking at other women without having to almost beg this girl. But there was something in her, like a challenge.

Kaori sighed, surrendered in a way, it was the first time someone made her an invitation after wanting to invade her body beyond a look. "Then Francesco leave you alone" that was enough to accept.

-Sure, that's fine with me. I see you tomorrow at 8:00 am, if you complete your training before that time, in the cafeteria which is close to the hotel. It's named Turisuto Kafe, I say it to you, for you don't miss from here. It's only a couple of streets, and if you have problems to getting there, ask the receptionist.

Her voice grew quiet, but not her eyes, but Francesco was satisfied with that, and thanked her for the consideration she had with him, so he had no problems, getting to the place.

-Good night... –

She finally said goodbye to him and closed the door, leaving alone the Italian man. Who finally made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It was strange the atmosphere there now, especially when Francesco held the towel in his hands, the perfume that they had, was both soap from the laundry room hotel, with a slight mixture of Kaori perfume. He did not know how, but he could feel it as if it were a flower lost in the ivy. He smiled, feeling a little stupid. Finally got into the shower and after that he went to bed.

To be continued ...

-Kaori is an original character that belongs to me and this story too. (c) Shadoru-Fantasy , Shadoru-Flames.

-Other characters are officially of Cars 2. (C) Disney. PIXAR.


	2. Sweet Moment

The next day the practice was at about 5 am, Francesco was ready to try the track, they had closed a big Towkyo center section for the main race. He slept very well and was very lively, not lost shine in no time. His team was sufficiently prepared, his car was a perfect lap at every turn. Towkyo was quite beautiful by day and night, it was a delight to drive out there, near the temples, traditional houses, contrast filled downtown, traffic lights and people with modern appliances from head to toe.

There were many people watching the practice, but mostly everyone expected their star racer back, Shu Todoroki, the national champion of Japan. That did not mean Francesco doesn't leave them impacted. They could not wait for night to see the main event. And apart of all, many people from all over the world were present. Like the first time and maybe more.

When finished the lap to test the track, Francesco returned to his pits, removed his helmet and his black curls dropped free on his shoulders, walked up to Giuseppe.

- What did you think of that lap, Giuseppe?

Asked the young man to his mentor, with a well placed smile and looking at the monitors that were on the wall of the garage.

- What did you think you? - Answered with a question, the old racer to his disciple, returning the smile. Both were quite pleased. Still, Francesco said something to don't leave him in unknown.

-Well, the track is still very relaxed, except for the dirty section, to avoid damaging the dampers Francesco did not go through there at speed. But he knows he must do it into the competition. Otherwise, no problem.

-So, immediately we will work on the dampers, to take away a load off. Now go to eat something, get out of my sight, you're distracted me.

When the young Italian guy gave his opinion on the matter, the oldest listened, would arrange certain details in the car to not complicateall in the event. Francesco obeyed his master, with a slight laugh and leaves the circuit, returning by taxi to the hotel to prepare himself for his "date".

Just as he enters to the room 33, he realized it had been cleaned in his absence, and towels from the night before were gone. He sighed a little anxious, but quickly thought:

- "Why do I care if the towels were changed someone else? It is complete nonsense. "

He laughed at his own commentary, of his own feelings, going to dress for the occasion, it was past 7 am, Francesco was not sure what time to eat breakfast in Japan, but was quick to arrive before 8:00 in the cafeteria.

He dressed in a shirt red Ferrari color, and a pair of black jeans with matching shoes, nothing too formal or too casual, his hair well combed backwards, but the curls were here, by the way, he wanted to or not. but the curls saw on him very well with his dark hair. He walked to the hotel lobby and asked the receptionist for the cafetería that Kaori said. The receptionist told him to leave the hotel and walk two blocks to his left along the sidewalk.

Francesco thanked him and left the hotel, he felt great, recreating the view looking all over the place, and flirting with his smile for some Japanese women who returned the gesture discreetly, combined with a chuckle.

He could be with any of those girls to walk around the city, to show off about himself, to one or maybe two or three. But curiously at the time, his mind was focused to meet Kaori, that of wanting to apologize with her, it was obviously an excuse to go out with her. he was going to do it anyway.

Italian guy finally arrived to Turisuto Kafe. From the outside it looked cozy place, not many people at that time, or that's that he could see from the windows in his place.

- Mister Bernoulli!

Heard the same voice of yesterday, low and sensual, as he thought. Was Kaori, she looked so different in that outfit, wearing a red and black flower Chinese blouse, with black leggings and red booties too. With her hair in a ponytail but taken dropping the hair in the back almost to the calves. Yes, so different from her hotel uniform.

-Kaori, you look beautiful. - He smiled broadly. She apparently did not like his compliment.

She looked a little puzzled, unsmiling, did not believe him. How believe in a womanizer? Francesco did not mind too much, because he felt that he had said was not just lip service.

- Did I wait you too long? - Was the question of him.

-No, do not worry, I got about 5 minutes ago, I feared has come before and you may be gone, but I see that both arrived almost simultaneously.

Answered the redhead, and Francesco was surprised to see that both had the same colors above, except for the small green white and red logo he had embroidered on the bottom of the shirt. The geometric-shaped Italian flag was his personal shield, was it brand and most of his clothing had it.

-I see, well. Shall we?

-Yes. -

She said, and Francesco opened the door, Kaori did not care the action. A waitress with white and orange uniform immediately responded, giving them good morning and offering them a table for two. Both appreciated the gesture. He helped the redhead girl with the chair and then went to sit at his chair. The waitress dropped the letter, she would then take the order later.

Kaori got the letter, she always asked the same in all cafes, a Cappuccino Mocaccino Express with vanilla cream and a slice of lemon cake, so she doesn't bother in looking it.

- Are you ready? That was fast. - Francesco watched and smiled.

-The truth is I always ask the same thing, so... I don't look the letters. - Kaori had changed her expression to a more friendly, it was not bad to have a conversation, and it was only breakfast. - How did your training this morning? If it is not too much to ask that question. - She dared to be a little more sociable with him.

-Don't be so formal with me, I feel so old, and I'm only 30. - He laughed. - But I appreciate the question, Francesco has done quite well this morning, and now it gets better. This time has made this day great. I have a feeling it today, it'll be for the better.

She also laughed when he said he felt old, were both are about the same age, it was true, then she would try him with less formality.

-All right then, I will not say "you" but do not understand why you talk in third person sometimes and sometimes not.

Kaori was beginning to wonder with a little more daring, Francesco seemed beautiful her smile, and he loved to make her laugh at last.

-It's something that characterizes Francesco, and gives him style, do not you think? But I don't always do it, it's not needed, just that.

When he answered, the girl who would be their waitress came back, she was quite beautiful, but oddly Francesco did not spell any to her. He only asked what he needed for breakfast, and Kaori also ordered.

The girl returned with the order, Kaori and Francesco placidly continued talking, he told her a little of his life, she too.

Until he made a move, an inevitable question.

- You have a boyfriend?

-No, well, my last boyfriend lives in Osaka, I'm from there, but a year ago I'm alone and I guess it's better this way, I am calmer.

Kaori answered without feeling uncomfortable or upset, slowly eating her lemon cake, and removed a small tablespoons some cream of her Cappuccino, which is in her mouth slowly, without stirring all the drink, she did not like mixing everything .

-I see... - Was all Francesco said and sipped his coffee.

- Do you? Why are you so alone in your heart?

These questions she did it, were like a pair of daggers, but he showed no pain or anything, just puts his coffee cup to the plate that was in his hand, and smiled, as always.

-I'm not alone, Francesco always attracts women, he's too popular. He does not know loneliness, it is impossible that this word appears in his life.

Answered with confidence, showing that he was just fine for what it actually was, especially with regard to matters of the heart. Maybe Francesco could have the most beautiful women in the world, but deep down, he could not hold anyone, for vanity, for his reputation, because he wanted it all, wanted to try everything and he could not leave any woman out. Although just at that moment... was a little different.

-I'm glad... I guess - Kaori said, and continued eating her lemon cake.

-Hey... - Started the Italian guy again. - Could you do me one last favor?

- What is it? - Asked the redhead, very curious this time.

-If I win the race tonight... I want you to come and celebrate with me. - Before she said anything, he gave a reasonable explanation. - That's it, is the last, because soon after this, Francesco goes back to Italy for the next race. I swear it will be the last.

Kaori looked at him, was not sure about that, but if it was a last favor, and certainly it would be so, then...

-I agree, but only if you win, if not, this breakfast will be the conclusion of this meeting between us. - She said, and the Italian man accepted without complaint. If he won that night, she would wait for him in the hotel, because Francesco asked her, they find there. Since he had to prepare to leave immediately to Italy. Then after that breakfast, were committed to that.

They separated when finished eating, and each went their way. At night in the stands and on the streets of Towkyo, could feel the excitement of the moment. The city held the first race of WGP, in a second chance.

To be continued ...


	3. Sin

**Author's Note**:

_Dear Guest: Thank you for your comment, I really appreciate it a lot. Yes, Francesco's also my favorite character, he's so adorable to me 3. Thank you again. Greetings. :)_

**Warning**: This episode contains a sex scene.

And as always, sorry my bad English. :)

**3 - Sin:**

Kaori didn't looked that night all the race, was distracted, busy with other things, her grandfather had come to visit her these days in Towkyo, from Osaka, they had a martial arts Dojo there, and although it wasn't very famous, it was something that let them money to buy food and other things, in the year, plus her salary working in the hotel, it was enough. Some disciples were paid with rice bags or working around the house and the dojo, when that guys had no money. That was very well accepted by Jin and Kaori.

Jin was a serious man when he should be, cared deeply about Kaori, was almost more than a father, but the redhead girl called him Grandfather because he was much too old, and she knew that her parents had died when she was only a couple of months life. Francesco was right, Kaori was not Japanese, but she was raised in that country, and she was part of Japan. Jin never knew her real name, so he just adopted her with a new name.

At that time both enjoyed a dinner at the hotel, in her room, away from the crowds and bustle that was formed by the WGP race, outside was total madness.

- Would you like more tea, Grandpa? - She asked, looking at the man, with bright brown eyes.

-No, thank you very much dear, I'm fine. It was a good dinner, every day you cooking better, before you were a disaster.

Jin laughed, but Kaori, did not like too the comment.

-Hire a maid next time. - She recommended it.

-How ironic. - Added the man.

And they laughed, the old Jin quickly noticed how happiness from his granddaughter, has long had not seen her laugh so also looked different, had arranged herself in certain way.

- Are you going out? - He asked, curious.

-Something like that, and it all depends. – Doesn't give many clues.

- Do you have a new boyfriend? I hope he is a millionaire. - Jin joked.

- Grandpa! No, not my boyfriend, just be dinner time, you know, some men in the hotel are very pushy sometimes. - She said as she picked up some dishes and takes them to wash.

- Dinner? So why are you having dinner with me if you go out to dinner? - The old man was getting more curious about.

-It's a long story, but I like to have dinner with you, and I know that soon you will have to return to Osaka, and will not see you until next month. Soon I will be able to go on vacation and help with the Dojo. For me it is important to also share with you. - Finished talking, and began to wash the dishes before she puts on an apron to avoid staining her clothes.

She wore a strapless black dress with uneven cut skirt and lace, which combine with low-heeled shoes. Kaori did not like high heels, and did not like being higher than it already was, especially with a man. Luckily Francesco was taller, perhaps 1.80, about 10 inches taller than her.

Finished wash, dry and store everything in the cupboards, promptly removed her apron, and puts a little makeup and perfume before leaving. She kept a small bottle of her perfume in the handbag. And she walked in front of her grandfather, walking around.

- How do I look? - Smiled and stretched her arms, as presenting herself to a large audience.

-You look great, my pretty girl, if you want to impress this guy, then you will succeed. - He spoke sincerely. She was not her girl naturally, but Kaori was a real pride for him, raising her so well gave satisfaction, she was not the women who died for not being with a man.

She wore her life normally, without letting her solitude invaded her, when she broke up with her previous boyfriend, who had become so incredibly violent sudden, because of the stress of his job and a couple of suicide attempts. His way of life was so bad, once he punched Kaori in the face.

Even though she is good at martial arts, could not withstand the attack of the man, because the redhead never thought than that man who claimed to love her so much, would go to such extremes. She trusted him too much, that she didn't repel his punch.

He broke her heart, she was willing to spend the rest of her life with this man, but it happened, and nothing was the same. Kaori was not going to support a second attack on from him.

Since then she never saw him again, so always thought he was living in Osaka, relieving that he didn't to come back.

Jin suddenly turned on the television, WGP's first race was over, and the in the Pole, Francesco was first. That meant Kaori had to fulfill the commitment and wait for him.

-I'm going, Grandpa, feel free to stay, I have key, so you close the door please. - She said, puts on low-heeled black shoes at the entrance, said goodbye to Jin and left the room, finally.

Kaori walked slowly to the floor where the room with the number 33 was; obviously Francesco would not come immediately, so... she waited.

While Kaori playing Tetris on her mobile phone, Francesco came after 45 minutes made it all very quickly, not to reach her too late. His team was still in the circuit, getting things ready to go back to Italy.

She looked up and turned off her phone when she saw him come to the door of the room.

-Congratulations on the win. - She said with a small smile. He came a little overwhelmed, had not said a word, but smiled at the redhead. He was very tired, and basically, was glad she was there and she looked lovely.

-If you do not feel like celebrating as you said, I understand, I'll go. You better get some rest, you have a long trip right? - Kaori noticed the Italian guy's extreme tiredness, but he changed the gesture proudly.

- I can't, we have a commitment, and I ordered a bottle of Champagne for the room. Also ordered some Sake, the first time that Francesco came here, he doesn't had the opportunity to try it, but today I will. - Best face smiled. And they both went into the room.

She came first and was left standing in front of a desk with a chair and clearly she wanted to sit but not while the host did not give his permission.

-Please sit down, sorry for the delay, but I promise that I came as fast as I could. - He excused himself while he sat on the bed. - Do you know? You look beautiful in that dress. - He smiled.

-Thanks... and don't worry, sure was a great race, I regret not seeing it complete, but I had a visit of a very important person this afternoon and I had to give him dinner. - Commented totally carefree, but noted that Francesco was looking at her a little strange way. - What is it?

-An important person... You came back with your ex-boyfriend? - He stammered a little, and his tone was worried.

-No, this is my only relative, my grandfather. Remember I told you about him when we had breakfast this morning? - She explained again.

- Yes! Sure, your grandfather... yes I remember... - He smiled, feeling a little silly, and it was a good distraction when suddenly the doorbell rang. -Excuse me a second. - Said the Italian man and opened the door, it was what he was expecting, the bottle of Champagne and Sake. He closed the door and came around with a tray to serve. Francesco did not really understand how Sake was served; the servant who left all the vessels only gave him everything and left.

Kaori laughed at him, and helped him with the tray, laid it on the floor and knelt in front of it, making the drink with care. She invited the young man to sit.

-This is served from this white small bottles, I will, don't worry. - Offered the girl, and she served to him in a small glass, she poured another.

-This is drinking a sip, come on, try it. - Kaori encouraged Francesco to try the Sake. He became the brave and drank the sip as she said it, but his eyes watered a bit just felt the burning in the throat, it was a pretty strong drink.

While they drinking, talking about different things, anything that came to mind them, because with Sake and Champagne in the head, began to turn them and not react to anything coherent, laughed quite aware of their own foolishness. Although, he told her some stories about the tracks and racers.

-Francesco doesn't understand why guys hate him so much, he just said in jest. - Francesco spoke of when he said some hurtful comment, and he did not care what anyone thought of him.

-I don't think they hate you, maybe just don't understand you... - Kaori looks at his watch. - Oh! It's after 2:00 am I have to work this morning, I must to go. Stand from her place and try to get her things.

Francesco suddenly gets up, a little dizzy, but still tries to stop her.

- Wait! Kaori... Do not go... - He asked, almost pleading.

- I can't, I have to be in the kitchen of the hotel before 10:00 I am sorry... hope you have a good trip, and I really appreciate this day. Really thank you. - Although she was a little wobble, gave her best to face him and smile.

-Kaori ... – Being in that position, face to face and drunks, he grabs both of her shoulders and with her back against the wall, Francesco dared to kiss her.

-No, no... Wait…. What are you doi...? – That kiss cut her sentence, and although she resisted at first, did not know why, if it was actually for being drunk or was something she wanted him to do. But Kaori accepted it, not fight over and puts her arms around the neck of Francesco, fusing her lips to him. They leave their tongues playing a little before cutting their breathing and forcing them to separate a moment.

-Don't leave me, please, I feel very alone. - Revealed the Italian guy, with honest and crisp voice, kissing her again, with desire.

She just looked at him with compassion, hear that phrase watered her heart; she was lonely too, deeply and with this solitude together of the two, had the face of sin.

As he had her cornered against the wall, he took with his left hand, the right leg of her, and began touring her thigh under her dress, gently, drawing her body toward him, moving both hips, touching their private parts by above clothes.

She blushed; her face was pretty hot, like her body, only to feel that sense of emptiness and lust together were a danger, not knowing whether to continue. Her mind told him to calm down, but her body was contrary and her heart too. So she fiercely hugs the body of Francesco to feel more of that heat. But it was not enough and pulled back a little to begin to take off his clothes, almost mercilessly pulling that dark shirt buttons, and gets to caress his naked torso with her hands, her lips and her tongue. She goes down slowly to his beautiful belly.

Francesco did not stop her at any moment, he wanted everything that happened, but she stayed there, kneeling in front of his belly, something hindered step further, that belt, that damn black leather belt. She had to be removed it immediately, unbutton the pants and down the zipper to make way for his underwear. Her face became redder when she saw his privacy under his clothes, he was pretty excited, and she could see naked eye, what he was hard.

Kaori squinted, taking his penis in one hand and massaging it so that he felt pleasure. The Italian man groaned, biting his lips a few times, and he did it more, when he felt that she began to explore it with her tongue.

Francesco placed both hands on the wall, his fingers scraped the wallpaper of the room, the heat of his body was becoming more intense, and his muscles tensed, but it was a pleasant tension, ironically a mess. The redhead girl opened her mouth to insert his manhood into her, she did slowly, trying not to touch it with her teeth, moved forward and then back.

He dropped one hand to her head and pulled her toward him so her mouth came a little deeper while he bobbed slowly not to scare her. Kaori could not bring everything, it was big, and she closed her eyes strong, and complained by reaching beyond her throat. But it soon became that Francesco moved his hip back, forcing the girl to let him go. He was too excited, his face could not over heat, looked down, she was still on her knees, she was surprised of his sudden movement.

-Sorry, I cannot... - The redhead tried to say she could not more to her mouth; his manhood was too big for her. Francesco was breathing hard through from his mouth. He helped her to her feet, and without a word pulled her dress downward, breaking the straps, exposing her nearly naked body, her skin pale evenly, if not for her underwear, the view would be complete. She gave a little squeal, by the sudden action.

She began to feel the hand of the Italian man under her lace panties, black, massaging her privacy, closed her eyes and gasped uncontrollably, her breathing became increasingly anxious. He raised his free hand to her breasts without a bra already, caresses one of them gently, and puts his mouth to lick that pink nipple that with those touches was clearly steepness of pleasure.

He felt her fluids dropping on his hand, she was completely wet, and her privacy very hot. He removed her panties, Kaori, still with her back against the wall, moving her hips, looking for something. She said nothing, but she wanted him to melt with her. Francesco moved and he left his sex right at the entrance of hers, he took Kaori's leg again, lifting it to make it easier to enter, began to rub against each other.

-Oh... Do it now... - She moaned when he began to go into her slowly. Although not a virgin, was narrow, exquisite, as if she had not touched. He was checking that as he increasingly invading her wet privacy.

-Ghnn!... Ah! - Kaori complained a little, with tears in her eyes, Francesco had quite big his manhood, even so, after there was no turning back. Because both were so hot that once she assimilated that size, hurriedly she moved. Entangling her leg around his body and pushing him against her body to feel everything inside of hers.

The redhead's body began to shake, as he pushed against the wall, reaching as deep as he could, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her chin and lips. Her breasts rubbed with his torso, and a touch of skin invited them to ecstasy.

They gave exactly the same if the people in other rooms heard them; their moans were getting louder, as the onslaught from the Italian man.

I'm going to... I'm going to come... ah... – She said about to feel the orgasm, moved faster and Francesco could not stand it anymore. That movement was so delicious he could not help ejaculating inside her, it was simply inevitable. He released her leg, giving her another kiss on the lips, and then he did a bit of space to breathing.

-Again... - He whispered.

- What? - The redhead was surprised at that. She thought she had misheard. But Francesco took her in his arms and carried her to the bed, still did not give up. There lunged again, not sure if it was the effect of alcohol, but he was too excited to finish it now.

-No... no, you're going to kill me. - She looked distraught. Although she did not resist, the adrenaline was flowing that night.

-Yes, I will kill you of pleasure.

It took more than two hours and they made love, like 5 or 6 times over before falling asleep.

At 6:30 am, Giuseppe stood outside the room number 33, and began calling Francesco. Curiously, the young racer was standing, he had only slept one hour, and he knew he had to go. He took his things and went to the door, before he wrote a little note on a piece of paper that was on the nightstand next to the bed. Francesco gave a quick kiss on the lips to Kaori, who complained a bit in her sleep, and soon he left.

_To be continued..._


	4. Two for the price of One

_**Author's Note**__: Dear Guest. Once again thank you for your time to read my story. You are very kind. Greetings. :)_

**4.-Two for the price of one.**

When she awoke it was nearly 8:00 a.m. With an Olympian headache, adjusted her eyes to the morning light, looked around and looked down at herself. She was completely naked on the bed in a hotel room, a room that was not hers.

Kaori began to remember the celebration with the Italian racer, and after much drinking...

- Oh no! No... I could not do that... - She was scared, until she saw on the night table; there was her watch, which she said were 8:15 minutes plus a small note, it puts a simple: _"Forgive me_."

Kaori had shattered soul, got up from the bed and went to shower in that room, while she was under the water, trying to remember last night, what was written on the note, and Francesco has left her saying nothing more. But why should she care? What's done is done, and it was not worth looking back. But, she did not understand what it was that she hurts too much inside herself...

Maybe because it was the first time she slept with a passenger in the hotel, first and last, she said to herself, perhaps because her pride was wounded and fell like a fool like several girls in the clutches of the Italian puppet, now he would be laughing about it.

There were so many things that Kaori thought as she showered. When she finished she took her stuff, and returned to her room in the lower floors, which were hotel employees, luckily her grandfather was still sleeping. She changed her clothes to her work uniform, threw everything she had worn the night before to the trash, was a shame because Kaori loved that black dress and it cost a lot of money, and then went to the kitchen, to await instructions from her boss, to begin work, but above all, she took an aspirin for that horrible headache.

It was three weeks after that night, all in Towkyo and Kaori life well spent.

Although not sure why constantly watched sports news, each time Francesco appeared on it, she could not avoid being in front of the TV, she did not know if it was to keep up with him for wanting revenge. Actually the redhead had no idea what was happening.

Her boss a Sunday afternoon, ordered to her to prepare the room 33 for a new passenger. For weeks no one used that room. Every time she went out there was something in her body and looking forward to mourn. There were still too many feelings and resentments.

A couple of days later, she received her vacation, and went to buy a ticket at the train station to return to Osaka, while waiting in the station cafe, sipping a cappuccino, someone approached her. A little cute woman of curious pink hair and big brown eyes.

Her name: Chuki, long ago that they did not look at each other, Kaori and she were friends since high school, but no longer were encounters not like before, because she had her own affairs, work and family. Chuki brought her baby son in a stroller; the child had no more than two months.

-Hello, Kaori... good to see you again, as always you drinking Cappuccino No? - She smiled, sat in front of the redhead and parked the baby stroller beside her.

- Chuki! What a surprise. What are you doing here? - Leaves her cappuccino and looks at the baby, that makes her shudder. - Awww, so he is Garou. Ow, Chuki, he's beautiful, congratulations, he looks like Shu, hehe. - Caresses the baby's hand, he was asleep.

-Thank you, and yes, everyone says the same, I think Garou took not a feature of me, that's not fair, I put a lot of effort to make this child. Even I think more than Shu.

Kaori looks amazed. How could Chuki speaks of such things out loud? Plus the people in that country were very reserved with such issues, more daylight. Although Chuki not looked, but the pink-haired was very bold, and was a reporter and Idol. (Idol in Japan is like a pop singer) What more bold with these two jobs? She almost did not mince words.

-Chuki, nothing happens, at least he has your nose, haha. - She encouraged her friend in a way.

-Yes... Well, I came for Shu, he comes from Osaka, was to leave a few things to relatives of Mach, he always offers to do favors. After ending the WGP is much more attached to everyday things.

Oh yes... the WGP... - Kaori said that phrase with less enthusiasm, and looked away, making silence.

- What is it? Do not you like car racing? - Chuki looked at her curiously.

-It's Nothing, no, not that. Is just... There was an event, with someone from WGP. - She suddenly blushes. -But no, really it's nothing. - Go back to drink a little of her Cappuccino.

Wait, tell me... You have a secret with someone of the WGP, as you blushing; I'd think you slept with any of the racers. But it is impossible because... -

-Chuki, please stop. I'll tell you it in another time. – The redhead asked to her friend to stop talking about, she was a little annoyed and embarrassed than before framing the word "Enough". She looked at both sides, luckily no one around was paying attention.

-Kaori. - The pink haired, approached her to keep it down. - Did you sleep with any of the competitors? Who was it? Tell me, or I'll ruling... from now: Do not you like girls so Carla Veloso is out, Shu did not cheat me with another woman, so he is also out, McQueen was not this time, Jeff, Max, Raoul, Lewis, Michael, Nigel, all are married to very beautiful women and have children with them, I do not think they could be. Then, only two... Rip and Francesco. Which of them was?

Kaori swallowed, and then said.

-Well, I'll tell you in this way... I never met Rip Cluchtgoneski ... - Semi smiled feeling very silly.

Chuki was shocked, stood with her mouth open and almost gives a little cry, but she controlled herself.

-I swear, if this were an interview, you'd be on the cover of the magazine in a scandal my friend, especially in Italy, but ... I am not surprised by it, because he has a reputation as a womanizer. Though I confess, Francesco, in a conversation we had only said that in his life only has slept with 5 or 6 women at most. Among actresses and models, the rest is just screen, not sleep with all he see. Rejoice, you're the first "commoner" on his list.

When Chuki finished telling that, Kaori had an eyebrow raised; why did she know that? I was not even interested in the Italian guy.

-Chuki... Why do you say that to me? I'm not in love with him or anything, it just was... something that happened, nothing else, and we were two days, not enough for me to fall in love with a person. But I tell you that if something bothers me about all this is that I fell like a fool and he will forget me soon, if not already done. Furthermore... –

She did not speak again, her voice was becoming confused, honestly she did not know what to think or what to feel about it, had spent days and it should not even matter least. Although Kaori clearly had a rule, that when she sleeps with someone, it was with love as before with her ex-boyfriend, but this time, her rule was broken and her mind atrophied over the issue. She felt alone, but not dying to find someone just to satisfy her needs... she was not like that.

Just at that moment, the feeling of wanting to throw up her breakfast, appeared.

- Are you okay? You look a little pale... - Noticed Chuki, cutting Kaori's thoughts.

- Do you smell that? It's disgusting... - Tearing a little and looked over at another table, where a man was eating rice with fried calamari. It was strange, the redhead never felt bad smell that sort of thing, but now it was so strangely intense.

-No, just smell normal. - Chuki sniffed the air. - Why?

-I do not know... – Kaori sighed, the bad feeling was gone suddenly. While on a speaker announced the departure of the train to Osaka for any of the platforms, would come in 10 minutes.

- Ah! That's my train. - Took her stuff to get on the train, custom made by all in order on the table, and said goodbye to Chuki. -See you at another time, thank you very much for stay with me a moment. Take care of your son, blessings to him.

-Of course, you do very well. - Chuki smiled at her friend, and said goodbye, then looked at the stroller to see that Garou still asleep. -I think the train that your dad is, come late... Well, keep waiting. - She poked softly the little nose of Garou with her index finger and he made a noise typical of a baby, those sounds that make you shudder.

Kaori boarded the train in time, when it left, she felt the need to go to the toilet, for that had to cross to another wagon, went there, grabbed her long hair with both hands and immediately knelt in front of the toilet to vomit.

When she done, pressed the button on the device for it all go, her eyes were watery, kept closed while she was down.

-Ugh, yuck... I think not drink cappuccino in a while. It causes me heartburn. –

She washed her mouth and hands before leaving there, goes to her place for her toothbrush, to get there, took out her briefcase hygienic items, taking the brush and toothpaste tube, turned around to return to car of the toilet. She just smelled the food trolley, which was pushed by a seller. The redhead ran to shut again in one of the stalls and returned to the same steps of moments ago in front of the toilet, throwing up to the bile.

It cannot be ... - She shook so much force, now her stomach hurts. - How strange, I do not think it's the coffee; maybe the train is going too fast. But… how? Before, I never feel dizzy in any transportation.

She returned to her seat fifteen minutes later, and tried to sleep a bit before arriving, there was not much time from Towkyo to Osaka, but she felt the need of a nap.

Train Arrival in Osaka at noon, there were a few bumps in the road, but it wasn't a great loss. When everyone was down from the train, Jin was waiting for Kaori to take her home.

- Grandpa! - She got off the train, ran and hugged him. -What a pleasure to see you... I'm glad to be here in home. -

-Welcome, my child. - He returned the hug and smiled, although she at incorporated well, he watched her, noticing her quite pale, more than normal. - Are you okay? You look sick.

-It's nothing, Grandpa, I think that caffeine made me sick to the stomach, and I have not eaten anything since I had my breakfast in Towkyo, but don't worry, I'll be fine. – Smiled to him, but not very lively, feeling weak have nothing in the belly.

-All right, then let's get something to eat. What would you like? - Offered.

-The truth... now... I... – Kaori could not gesticulate word. Interestingly, looked over the old man's shoulder, everything around started to spin, the sound was distorted to her ears; her eyelids were getting heavier and suddenly…. she fainted. The last thing the redhead heard was her grandfather calling her, scared.

She opened her eyes suddenly, she had a strange dream, in the dream she saw a mature man with red hair and blue eyes, with was a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes, both seemed to have the same age, they were very happy and congratulated Kaori for some reason.

- What? ... What happened? - Asked very confused and realized she was lying in a hospital bed. She sat up suddenly, but that made her dizzy and her head fell back on the pillow.

-Do not get up so... - It was the voice of her grandfather, worried and scolding her. -You suffered a faint at the train station and I brought you to the hospital, I told you that you looked bad... Why are you so stubborn when it comes to you?

- Fainting? - Asked, Kaori had no idea why, it was rare that happen to her.

When a doctor came with a nurse, they brought with them an ultrasound machine.

-Good afternoon, miss Ikegami, good thing you're awake, I perfectly calculated the time, apparently. – Smiled, the Doctor was a small man of middle age and dark hair. - How do you feel now?

-Good afternoon sir... well... I, honestly, do not know... I guess I'm good ... I do not even know what happened. - She shrugged watching the doctor did not really know what they would do with her. Kaori noted the machine and got curious. - What is that? - Asked about the apparatus.

-An ultrasound machine, if I am not mistaken in my diagnosis, I could be happy, I just want to check the truth with this machine. - He smiled.

-Diagnostics... Sounds like I'm going to die.- She laughed a little nervous. - Not bad, right? - Kaori became serious and looked at the doctor with her big brown eyes frightened.

-Haha, you tell me... - The doctor came and lifted her hospital robe, to leave her belly in sight, the nurse handed him a tube of gel, and pressed it, for the liquid to fall on her.

Kaori laughed, mostly from nerves. - Hehe, it's cold. B... but, this device is, to see pregnant women right? Doctor must be a mistake, because I did not... - Watched as the doctor passed the transducer probe on her stomach, which seemed a telephone. He smiled as he watched the screen, he was not wrong.

-You're pregnant. - Said the man.

- WHAT?!PREGNANT! NO, no, it not possib... - She opened her eyes very surprised and almost jumps out of bed at that. Kaori looked at the monitor. - b... but, I wonder why the image looks like that? - She saw more than a little thing on ultrasound.

-Because they are two... they are twins. - Added the doctor, without hesitation. -Congratulations. -

- T... t... Twins? My God! I think I'll faint again. - Again she puts her head on the pillow, with her hand on her forehead, the news came as direct as if she had been fighting against a heavyweight boxer, and she lost the round.

To be continued...

-Kaori and Jin are characters that belong to me, like the fic. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR


	5. Blues and Greens

_**Author's Note**__: Dear Guest: Yes, maybe he was a little cold and insensitive to the note of one word, making her think anything except it was for love. But we gonna see what happens later. I thank you very much for reading. Greetings. :)_

**5.- Blues and Greens.**

Two days later, Kaori was home, in her room, sitting on a futon, staring into space, she was very depressed, had hardly eaten anything, but the doctor told her to feed well if wanted that children to grow correspondingly in her belly.´

She thought about all that had happened, and cried a lot. Until a doctor was offered to her, the option of having uterine curettage, if she wanted to end it all at once. But, those two words alone made her tremble from head to toe. Decidedly Kaori said no, she would have her babies, taking responsibility, no matter what.

But now, she feels not ready for anything, was alone in this, but she had friends, she had her grandfather, and thanked them, anyway was not the same. It was like having a child made with love, true love, and she was two. The only love she felt now was one that grew each time inside her. She looked at that ultrasound picture was now stuck on her wall, and were those who had inside. Her tears ran with a strange mixture of feelings, saying, "Yes, I can." And then "No... I cannot do this. "

The old Jin did not know what to do, he had decided to let her alone a while, but he would not allow his lovely girl will hurt herself, was very concerned about not seeing her eat, so do not wait any longer, and that night was to her room, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup, a bowl of white rice, a cup of tea and cooked fruit. He knocked on the door and entered.

- Kaori? I brought you something to eat... Why is it so dark in here? – He turned on the lights, and there she was, still sitting on the futon, wearing her long sleeve pajamas red silk shorts, arms hugging her knees and eyes swollen from mourn.

-I do not want to eat anything Granpa, sorry if you bother much for me. - Her voice was so off and trembling, rubbed her eyes in the light. The ends of the sleeves of her pajamas were wet so many tears that had been there. Her hair was a mess, disheveled and loose down her face.

-For me it's not annoyingly, do not say that. Also, this is delicious; I just prepare it for you three. - Grandfather smiled, trying to cheer her up.

- Three? - Repeated Kaori in question and looked up at him.

Jin nodded, smiling nonstop.

- Exactly, three, you and that naughty couple who are on the inside. - He pointed his finger at her belly. -I can imagine as they jump and run around the house, making mischief, and we hear all day their laughter and tears, haha... figure it is nice and it will be nice to see that, do not you think so? - He waited for a reaction from the redhead girl.

She did not remove her eyes from her grandfather, and began sobbing; his words were so beautiful that she could not help cry again. So she left her position and hugged the old Jin.

-Grandpa, my dear Grandpa... I'm sorry... I have been so selfish locking me here on my own darkness, I never thought about your feelings. I never asked you felt about this... I never asked if it was an inconvenience to you.

He gently patted her back and hugged her back, massaged her a bit. He closed his eyes showing a smile; Jin had thought about things and spoke earnestly.

- You know my little? I was also surprised when I heard about your pregnancy, it was like a stab, but I do not mean anything bad. I mean it was kind of sudden... this was something I expected when you were married and that, you know, it would be normally. But, It's okay, you're a grown woman and your life is yours. I'm happy for you, no matter what. You do not think that you have disappointed me, is the opposite, I am proud that you want those kids with you, regardless. - Releases a moment of that hug and looks into her eyes, sighing. - But... if you do this, you do things right now, and I do not want to see sad faces anymore, no more guilt no more tears, those two babies need their mother very well, healthy, and... full of food for them. So… go ahead.

Jin finishes speaking, and puts the tray of food in front of Kaori. She takes it and smiles at him finally.

-Thanks Grandpa, you do not know how much I appreciate this... It means too much. - Start with the soup, the truth was much needed food, and this vitamin ramen dish was great and delicious, her grandfather knew what he did, there was not a food there that she could vomit.

Upon finishing her bowl of ramen, she made a final negative comment towards herself.

-The truth... this depressed me, because making this in this way, knowing that my children were the result of a simple night of unbridled lust, motivated also by alcohol, makes me feel... like a slut.- She took the next dish, white rice, but first took a sip of tea. - I promise you Grandpa, I will not let this get to me... I will listen to you and bring up these children, no matter what.

The old man was glad to hear that, he bowed his head slightly and smiled.

-Eat more, my child... - It was all he said. He waited for her to finish. The understood her suffering by what she said, anyway.

Half an hour later, Kaori had been satisfied with the dinner, she felt better, and hoped that her babies will feel the same. Then she remembered something she wanted to comment with Jin.

- You know Grandpa? The day that Doctor said I was pregnant, before the moment that I woke up in the hospital ... I had a strange dream. I dreamed of a couple, maybe my age would... had a man, he had red hair and a vivid blue eyes, the woman, who appeared to be his wife, had long brown hair, and her eyes were beautifully green, they were holding hands, looked at me and smiled while saying "Congratulations." - sighed very intrigued. -I could not stop thinking about that dream...

She finished speaking, and Jin left the room in silence, taking the tray with empty plates.

- Grandpa? - Kaori noticed a bit of nostalgia in the old man's eyes, but after about five minutes, he returned, with something in his hands, was a book... a bible. Jin opened it and took out something from this. It was an old photograph.

-Some time ago I should show you this, my child. Things happened so fast, I could never find a good time to speak about. - He reached the photo giving it to Kaori, she opened her eyes wide, was a family image, the same couple she had dreamed, brown haired woman sitting in a pasture surrounded by white flowers, holding a baby in her arms and the red-haired man sitting next to her, his hands on her shoulders. That photograph, radiated so much happiness that Kaori could not help cry.

- Why? Why am I crying? I do not know who they are, but... this image is so beautiful... than...

-They're your parents. - Jin said immediately. - That was all I found about them, after the accident.

- What? What are you talking about? - Kaori obviously knew she was an orphan, but did not know how exactly her parents died, and was so happy with her grandfather, who she never asked.

-Accident on the road, I was there when it happened. Do you remember I worked for a police department of Osaka? Well, my team came when it all happened... but I will not go into details, just that it seems that nobody saw you among the twisted iron of the car, that might have crushed you, but you were miraculously unharmed. Was when Mako was still alive and both decided to adopt you. - He told her briefly.

-Mako-Grandma... I miss her. - She smiled, and did not stop looking at the picture, after a few seconds she looked at her grandfather. -Thanks for telling me this. She was glad, apparently her parents were happy, they were where they were... – Can I keep the photo?

Jin was a little surprised, he thought Kaori be angry with him for not telling anything about her parents before. -Sure, it's yours. Now, go to sleep, and rest well - Was all he said, and stood up, it was late; he would also go to sleep.

-Thanks for all grandfather. - Finally she said, Jin left the room, satisfied by all. Meanwhile the redhead stood up, took a pin from a transparent box that was full of them in a drawer, and put the picture of her parents in the wall next to the ultrasound of her children. After that action, went to sleep calmer.

It took four months; Kaori was still working on Towkyo hotel, but at a pace that will stay well with the routine. By the fifth month she quit her job, could not go on, she had twins, and was twice the weight, her belly was quite big.

One day before she leaving for Osaka, to be finally home, Kaori visited a gynecologist that someone had recommended her, after consultation she went very happy, it was her fifth month and she could recognize the gender of her little ones, she was given a new ultrasound and jealously guarded as she had done with the other, month by month.

Suddenly in her way, she found Chuki and Shu, were walking after shopping, Shu was pushing the Garou's stroller, had already spent a couple of months, and it showed the physical change in the child.

-Well, guys, Garou is increasingly cute. - She looked at him and smiled. - He is a charm. -

-Kaori. - The pink haired suddenly changed the subject. - Do not tell me you were married, you're a bad friend! Who is him? Do I know him? - Chuki thought anything else, trying to get information to the redhead at her belly.

-Yes, Chuki, you know him, but we're not married. Do you remember our conversation a couple of months ago in the train station? Regarding... My little slip with "A certain person." - Kaori smiled a bit nervous.

- Oh! - Chuki almost gone backwards. - Do not tell me that... Francesco...! - She covered her mouth with one hand, but still could not help crying through. - Francesco's baby! I cannot believe it. When are you going to say it to him? Or did he know? –

-Babies... - Corrected Kaori. –They are twins and no, I'm not going to say him, and he doesn't need to know. These are MY babies, and I know he will never return, so... happy life for him, we will live ours. - She said proudly superficial.

- Twins? Oh my God... but... but Kaori. Why did not you going to tell him? He can give you the financial support you need for them, and also are HIS children. - Chuki looked at her distraught.

-I don't care, I will not, I decided, he can live without the kids, I know he will not mind... who knows if irresponsibly he has others children out there, with actresses and models that you mentioned... - Curiously, her voice began to sound crisp, and her eyes were on the verge of crying, but she endured, she would not cry in front Shu and Chuki, and she had promised not to shed more tears because of Francesco.

Shu was silent, gestured to Chuki to stop asking questions and comments to the poor Kaori, he knew his wife was very persuasive because of her work as a reporter, but when it came to a certain point, it was better to stop her. At this time Chuki was not in her work, not the time. Although sound juicy, that the famous Italian racer will be happening this, and he unknowingly, it was a perfect moment to kill his perfect profile.

The pink-haired understands Shu gestures, and puts a hand on the shoulder of Kaori, apologizing.

-Sorry, I do not intend to open wounds. –

-Do not worry, Chuki, I am very sensitive to this, but I guess that is normal. - After that, looked at her watch. - Oh, guys would you excuse me? I have to go; I have a lot to do before returning to Osaka tomorrow.

-Sure friend, please keep me informed about your pregnancy, call me from time to time. - Chuki hugged Kaori, and Shu did a little reverence to say goodbye. Each finally took their way.

During the following months, the redhead bought with her savings and with the settlement of her work, all she need for her children, things were more expensive since everything was in pairs. But she did not care, Kaori was happy to do this. And her grandfather helped, accommodating also one of the biggest rooms in the house for her and the twins.

To be continued...

_-Kaori, Garou and Jin are characters that belong to me, same the fic. (c) Shadoru-Flames, Shadoru-Fantasy._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR_

_-Sorry my bad Englis_h.


	6. Years in Silence

_**Author's Note: **__Dear Guest: Thank you again for following the story. Do not worry, the presence of Francesco is near. Greetings. :)_

**6.- Years in silence.**

It was the middle of the eighth month when Kaori water broke and was admitted to one of the hospitals in Osaka, when it was multiple pregnancies was usually difficult to complete the cycle. She obviously was afraid, in the pavilion, had a rosary near a wall clock, round and white that she looked all the time, it was what she could see from her position in the hospital bed.

August 8, 8:25 pm, a cesarean... the first born, was Lucciano, without further ado, nearly 3 kilos, his crying was a beautiful relief, the nurse approached the baby to Kaori, and she knew him, and smiled, giving him a little kiss on the head. Five minutes later, the second baby was born, Luccia, they did the same process with her, weighed a few grams less than her brother and she cried harder. Her mother kissed her also before the nurse takes them for a check, before Kaori can see them again, later.

She named the children as well, because she found out that her real father had been born in Firenze, in a village called Villa Lucciano, in Italy and her babies being twins, the names sounded similar for both. Maybe it was silly, but Kaori loved this.

On the one hand did not know if it was a bad joke to have discovered that her father was Italian and his name was Valentino. But at least he was not like Francesco, at least that she wanted to imagine. The redhead puts both names to her son, apart from the first one, and his full name was: Lucciano Francesco Valentino. Thinking it was fair, because they wouldn't see their father ever.

At a moment like, at dawn in a house of Porto Corsa, Italy, an exalted Francesco woke up, he let out a big groan, while he sat on the bed, breathing hard.

His mother came to see him, from her bedroom, she had heard him. This was one of the few times he stayed with her, when he could go home and visit her in the middle of his racing season.

- Ciccio? (Note: "Ciccio" is a diminutive of Francesco, and a variation of affectionate nickname used in Italy.) What happened, are you okay? - From the door, he could see the silhouette of a woman in a long red gown, and loose black hair falling over her shoulders. Her sweet face with worried brown eyes went straight to look at her son.

-Yes, Mamma... I... - After regulates his breathing at a slower pace, looked at his mother with questioning eyes. - Did not you hear a baby crying?

She smiled a little surprised with a raised eyebrow and without taking her eyes out from him. –No, why? Maybe you had a dream. - Guessed her.

-Yes, it is possible... I do not know why, was quite intense. - He fell back with his head on the pillow. -No matter. –

-Try to sleep again, it's getting pretty late, rest. - Advised his mother and she left his room. Honestly as a mother, she sensed that dream meant something, it was not normal dreaming startled so much about the simple cry of a baby.

When she leaves, he stood in silence, watching the sky from his bedroom, he could not take that dream away of his mind had been so strong that all his emotions vibrated, until his heart pumped hard and still could not calm at all. That night, Francesco takes long to get back to sleep.

Days passed and in Japan, the intensity of blue eyes became noticeable in Lucciano and the green eyes in Luccia.

-How strange... if both of us have dark eyes and this science magazine says: "When both parents have dark eyes, the likelihood that the children are also more than 80%" - Kaori read that to her grandfather, had the magazine on the dinner table, while she was cradling the babies in their crib with one hand and with the other held the chopsticks to eat her lunch.

-Maybe they wanted to be part of the 20% - Jin laughs.

-Grandpa... - Kaori smiled, laughing softly, though she felt very tired for the first few days of newborn infants, was very happy. -It is possible... and, it is the best. - She ended saying, and ate in silence, taking advantage that the babies were asleep.

Years later... And Kaori got another part-time job as a waitress in a cafe in the center of Osaka, now had her own house, but she visited Jin yet, in her spare time, and her grandfather loved the twins, also he visited Kaori and took care the children when she demanded. They would learn martial arts with him in the Dojo.

The 6th birthday of Luccia and Lucciano, spent together as always, their mother, their grandfather and the twins. Did not look like anything special, but for them it was enough.

Lucciano had black hair and frizzy in peculiar places, Kaori did not cut it too much while he was growing up, she liked so long, as Luccia red hair, which was straight and her mother could give her daughter cute hairstyles, and put slats different every day, she enjoyed that, interestingly Luccia was quite vain.

At that time they were at the part where ask wishes before blowing out the candles. Luccia mind was clear, she wanted to be a famous actress, and needed to be fulfilled at all costs, meanwhile Lucciano said only that, this year wanted to happen something special.

- Something special? - Luccia asked. - You cannot ask for something like more specific? - She followed without stopping to looks at him, Kaori did not know how her little girl learning such big words, even she knew what it meant "specific" when she was 6.

-No, that's good. - Lucciano answered to her, and both blew out the candles on the cake mixed with lemon was vanilla and chocolate. A favorite flavor for everyone present.

In Italy, Francesco Bernoulli took his time off after a practice lap was almost noon there. They were nearly 7 hours apart from Japan.

-Superb time on the last lap Francesco. – Giuseppe said, who was congratulating him.

-I know, and pay attention to the next, because Francesco sweep the floor with the other competitors in the next GP. - He smiled and removed his helmet, had not changed much in all these years.

-You will also crush them in Marina Bay next week right? And promptly in Suzuka - Asked his mentor, though he was sure about this. The maneuvers of his star driver were increasingly impeccable, although over the years.

-Suzuka... - Francesco whispered, and looked down, that city of Japan was near Towkyo, had been there many times, and almost never had time to go back to that place. Shu and Chuki lived in Suzuka, there were holding a Formula Racer, race once a year, the Grand Prix of Japan.

Someone suddenly pulled the Italian man of his trance, a girl took to his left arm, a beautiful woman with long black hair, was a little younger than Francesco, she had been very happy when she pulled him up to give him a kiss on the lips.

-Francesco... my love, I'm glad you're back. - She grinned.

-Ciao Gina, careful, I need my arm to drive, and it's gold, hehe... Hey, where did you go during the practice? I missed you... Again. - He asked to the girl; Gina was a beautiful 29 years old Italian model, despite her age, was still slender. She and Francesco were engaged to be married. They met before the second WGP, before what happened to Kaori, more than seven years ago, was one of the girls mentioned by Chuki, Francesco and the reporter had the opportunity to speak on one occasion. Gina was 21 when was the first time with the racer, was the youngest person to be associated with momentarily and interestingly, were together again and about to marry.

-I was bored, so I went to the mall and then to take a decaf as they did the manicure. - The model always disappeared for practices and races, said it was boring of watching the cars go round and round without getting anywhere, so she went to anyplace, and she returned when everything ended or 10 minutes before the end. For her there was no point, for her enough that her boyfriend is famous.

-Look, do you like? - She showed to him, her decorate nails finished with figures of cats with eyes that were with very bright silver enamel.

-Very beautiful, my love... - Francesco kissed her forehead, he wanted Gina, but often felt alone about her personality, she cared little or nothing that he did. The girl was beautiful, famous, statuesque and very good in bed, but she had a brain of feathers, and only cared about herself. Like him, a kind, but that a kind, Francesco was not very convince him much, it was like seeing himself years ago.

The difference between him and Gina, was, apart from age, that if Francesco complained inside, and despite being a heavy on many occasions, tried not to be so hurtful and do it with grace and charm. Gina rarely mocked of someone but overly worried by surface details. And no one knew if she thought before saying things or doing them, it seemed that for she was very well being like this.

- Do you want to go eat something? I have free until 3:00 pm, after Francesco will prepare for the race of Marina Bay and Suzuka. - He offered to his girlfriend.

- Who are Marina and Susy, are they your friends? - Gina smiled.

-Haha, Marina Bay is a place in Singapore where celebrated a Grand Prix race in the middle of an urban complex. Suzuka is a city in Japan, beautiful, there's a race track with the same name are you coming with me this time? - He hugged the girl from behind and puts his chin on her shoulder to kiss her on the neck.

- Ah! I remember... think. I do not know, depends on my schedule, but I guess my boss can make a space out there, and this can serve me advertising. - Said the brunette, while she looked her fingernails on her left hand, finished to decorate and her engagement ring solid gold, encrusted with diamonds, as she let her boyfriend played with her neck.

Give a sudden turned to face him. -Oh, honey, do not think I can go to lunch with you... look, Jackson, my manager will kill me if he finds out I'm breaking the diet he gave me. But, if you can take me to eat salad…. - Smiles.

-As you wish... you are increasingly more absent. - That phrase said talking to Gina, but looked for someone else. When the girl looked at her ring, Francesco realized one thing. He grabbed her left hand. - Hey, but... but ... this is not the same ring I gave you. - He looked surprised, and asking for explanations.

-I will tell you... I changed it into jewelry. - The girl did not even flinch when she said that.

- Did you change it? Why? - The Italian man began to feel a bit stupid, disappointed, useless... what you feel when someone rejects something you got and gave blood, sweat, tears and love.

-I did not like that. - She shrugged.

-But if the night that I gave that ring at the French restaurant, you said that was beautiful and you almost cried. I do not understand. - Was shocked.

-Francesco, please, it was theater, the press was there, I had to look good. But, you do not look me in that way, it was only a change of ring. Still do not regret our future marriage. - She laughed a little. – Well, I'm going, I'm bored here, I hate the smell from the wheels of the car, I have a session in the afternoon and I do not want that smell into my hair or about this place, I go with the makeup artist. See you later. - Waves her hand to say goodbye, and leaves the garage.

-Yes... only a change of ring. – Francesco whispers and turns his back to one of the walls of the garage. What she had meant with: _"Still don't regret"?_ He thought and suddenly did not want to go to lunch.

_To be continued..._

-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Jin and Gina, are characters that belong to me, like the fic. (c) Shadoru-Flames.  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR

-Sorry my bad English.


	7. Pandora Box (1)

_**Author's note: **__Dear Guess: Yep, you're right, between Gina and Francesco no true love, we will see what happens later :) . Just hope I do not disappoint you with the next chapters. Thank you very much for your time reading this story._

**7.- Pandora Box. (1**)

In Osaka almost 9:00 pm, Kaori and the children returned home after their small birthday party, they were neat and ready to sleep; the next day would have school. The first to fall asleep was Luccia, was exhausted, she did drama classes after school and other activities at home. Her mother kissed her on good night and put some hair away her face.

-Good night Lucky... - Kaori whispered, about to go to sleep, but the little one did not sleep yet, had anything to say before.

- Mom? - Began.

- Yes? - Kaori waited at the door, was hearing her son.

-At school, two months ago, we, the children had to make a craft for Father's Day... But, Luccia and I... Do you remember we gave gifts to Grandpa Jin? - He had looked down, but to ask that question looked at his mother.

Kaori nodded, and then went to his bed.

-I remember... What's bothering you, Lucky? - She sat beside him on his bed and began caressing the child's hair; fingers placed his curls behind his ear.

-Nothing, but I do not like to do those things, because I have no dad. I love my grandfather, but he's my grandfather. - He smiled sweetly, trying to make himself understood.

She almost collapses to that phrase and at that tender smile, touched his cheek, Kaori did not know what to say, it was so difficult.

-Mom... Who was he? What was his name? - He referred to his father.

-F... - She could not lie, had already begun, just will say the name, so after stammering a bit, Kaori said. - Francesco. - Regretting the second later, but waited Lucciano is satisfied with that.

- Francesco? - Lucky turned to his nightstand, drawer and extracted a sports magazine, sought a special page, there was a photograph of Francesco Bernoulli. - Like Francesco Bernoulli? - He showed the magazine to his mother. Lucciano was racing fan, he bought a magazine weekly of Formula Racer, collecting school lunch money his mother gave him. She knew it, but for some reason never dared to look at any of those magazines in the collection of her son, and she also watched sports on TV.

-Yes... like him... - Said without much enthusiasm. - _"Bernoulli sweeps Monza, the next targets are Marina Bay and Suzuka_." - Kaori read the headline of the article, but did not dare to look at the photo.

-It's great that they advance the Japanese GP, I would like to go to see that race. - Lucky said with an excited smile.

-Perhaps, my love... - Kaori smiled, but behind that smile hid some sadness. -Nowtime to sleep, please.

-Yes, good night mom... Thank you. - He got well under the covers, put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes to sleep at last.

Kaori kisses him on the cheek, just as she once did with his sister, turned off the light but left the bedroom door ajar.

-You look so much like him... my Lucky... - Whispered, after moving two steps down the hall of the house.

The redhead sighed strong, to take off an emotional weight, she feared this day, and that her child's questions became more frequent on the subject. Kaori had to think of a way to respond without leaving her trial or she goes crazy. Was on her way to her room to sleep, she realized bringing the magazine in hand.

Kaori was still on that page Lucciano taught her, surrendering to see that picture, where Francesco was holding the prize of Monza. She smiled, and did not know why. Even when turning the page, her expression changed, was surprised, the interview was in that next page, where the Italian racer was on hand along with a beautiful black haired woman.

- _"Gina Fiori ... Beautiful Italian Top model, Francesco Bernoulli made their official commitment in the month of May, he says they will marry when the season of FR finished in Interlagos... Will marry in Sao Paulo, Brazil_. "

It was as if the eyes of Kaori fair and just nailed that piece of text and the word "_marry_" echoed in her head.

Kaori felt again that the world was crumbling under her feet... and the tears that kept flowing again. It was time to stop and admit repressed a good time... she really loved him. That night although it was very special to get angry every time she thought that it was not simply, would anger every time she saw him on television, it was not on purpose and something inside her when she saw his smile on the screen. And now she wanted to pull the hair cute and perfect of that girl named Gina.

She wanted burn that magazine, but did not because it was part of the collection of her little Lucciano, just closed it, and placed it on a table next to the phone.

- Why? Why am I so pathetic person? - Kaori said as she closed the door to her room behind her, sliding her back down to a sitting position on the floor, placing her hands on her face that every movement dragged her tears, lamenting the state of her heart.

She hated herself for having begun to fall in love with this man so careless of what would be a responsability as she was now.

-I hate you... I hate you... you're a stupid, bastard, I hate you. - She hissed, holding back from hitting the floor with her fists, not wanting her children wake up for that and to realize her frustration. So Kaori took it out on a pillow.

After her tantrum, posed her face on it, screaming and after all the matter, she fell asleep in a sea of tears.

Two weeks later, a couple of days of the conclusion of the Japanese GP in Suzuka circuit, Francesco expected that morning in the garage prepared for his team, finding again that Gina had disappeared not to participate on the practice, and clearly not in the event with him. She had done the same in Singapore, for the race at Marina Bay.

The Italian guy knew that she wasn't passionate about racing, and not very supportive of this, he honestly was getting a little bored of the same issue that was increasingly recurrent, decided to call her cell phone, but the times, just answered her mailbox.

- What is this woman doing? Usually pays attention to her phone as much as the rest of her material things. Unless she is in a place where there is excessive noise. - That's what he thought.

- Hello! - With a singing greeting, Gina came walking toward Francesco, with a smile from ear to ear. It came a little hectic. -Sorry for the delay, but I was with my manager doing a small business, apparently do a commercial for a popular Japanese clothing brand, I had to turn off the phone for that reason. - She excused with her boyfriend, but Gina was so deep at her own things, that never made a gesture of affection to Francesco, obviously did not ask how he did in practice.

-All right... - That was all he said.

-Yes, right? I feel really good today; I think I'll have two types of dessert to compensate, or maybe just a yogurt diet. Oh no! Better go shopping. I'll get one of those cute kimonos that girls here wearing with those nice wood shoes. - She laughed alone, thinking aloud. -I'm going, I'm late. - Gives turn back.

- Are you leaving me again? But, what about our time together? - Asked concerned the Italian man.

-I'll reward you tonight, okay? - Gina said it with coolness and a little angry, she felt a bit pissed lately. But it was something that Gina should talk to him a little later.

- Tonight? So... Will you let me all day?

-Sorry. - And Gina leaves the place.

Francesco sighed and ran one of his hands down his neck, and almost did not understand the behavior of his future wife. He clearly understood what her work as professional model was hard, much as he was dedicated to his work on the track, but lately, it was too much that her manager needed her.

- Good morning! - Another voice was heard around the garage, this time it was an oriental woman, petite, pink hair, and was Chuki. - Hi Francesco! Long time no see you. How have you been? I just saw your beautiful Gina getting into a car. - She smiled.

- Oh! Chuki, How are you? I did not expect you. - Francesco expression changed to a curiously friendly. - Yes, she went shopping, so... Francesco has nothing to do until later.

- And who expected a reporter? But I'm glad to hear that you are free. - Said Chuki, but does not wipe the smile.

- Why? Are you looking for another exclusive interview? – He asked curious.

-Actually, I have to talk to you about something important... - The pink haired gesture changed a little more serious one. - But not here. Do you want to come with me to a more private place? –

If Francesco had heard that phrase in another tone, from another woman without that serious gesture that Chuki has now on her face, he could thinking she wanted directly something intimate. But because it was she, and perhaps knowing what it was, he also got serious, very serious.

-Sure ... - His voice seemed to fade.

Chuki invited Francesco to her own house in Suzuka, was a traditional house, barely reached the entrance, took off their shoes and entered.

- Shu! Garou! I'm home. - Announced Chuki with her family. -I brought a guest, I hope you behave with him. -

Shu and Garou were in the kitchen, had brought something from the store for breakfast. Both came out to greet the newcomers.

-Welcome home... - Greeted Shu was not too surprised, his wife had told him that if she had the chance, would lead to Francesco there. - How's it going, Francesco? Did you eat breakfast?

- Wow! Francesco Bernoulli is here! Dad, do you know him? - Garou asked, jumping next to his father, very excited, the child already had seven years, and he really was very like Shu, with black hair, naturally curious and ornate cute red locks and brown eyes. Also loved martial arts and car racing, always accompanied his dad in the pits.

-Garou, do you remember we told you that you were born just one day before the second WGP held? Well, if you know, we have had races together on a couple of occasions, and your mother interviews him every time he comes to Suzuka for the Japanese Grand Prix. - Shu calmly explained to his son.

-I remember, it's amazing. - Replied the child, very surprised.

-Hi Shu, Garou... I cannot really say the typical phrase "How you have grown" because it is the first time I see you. - Francesco smiled at the little boy and Garou smiled him back. After the Italian man turned to look at Shu - Oh, no, I have not eaten anything, but, do not worry. –

-Anyway, I'll bring you some tea. Come with me, Garou. - Both returned to the kitchen to continue preparing breakfast.

Meanwhile, Chuki invited Francesco to go to the room of the house; a large room that had a table in the middle, rectangular European style table, the pink haired offered her guest sit. He accepted immediately.

-Cute boy, Chuki, he is really friendly. - He wanted to make a compliment.

-Thank you. - Said as she sat. -And tell me Francesco... Do you have children? - She started with a curious question for him.

The Italian man looked at her, strange.

-The truth not, I generally have been careful with my earlier... "Adventures". Gina also cannot get pregnant in a surgery; she burned fallopian, mostly for vanity and fear of losing her perfect body if she gets pregnant. But you already know that. What you actually want to talk? –

-Yes, that was actually very risky, that is applied mostly women who have gone through a pregnancy. You girlfriend is really... "_Specia_l". –Chuki made the sign of the quotes with her fingers. - No offense.

When she said that, Francesco raised both eyebrows and his lips, made something like a half smile, while a little shrug accompanied by a short _"uhm_", saying only with that silent gesture: "_Well what can us to do_?"

_To be continued..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Garou y Gina are characters that belong to me (c) Shadoru.  
-Others characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR.  
-Sorry my bad English.


	8. Pandora Box (2) Revelation

_**Author's Note**__: Dear Guest: (I did not realize, in the previous, I wrote "Guess", lol, sorry.) As always thank you very much for your words, I hope that you like the continuation of the story. _

_Oh, to be honest, I'm posting this story in Spanish on another page and I have a couple of chapters more there, for that reason I can post a little faster in English. Although I admit I'm a bit lazy to translate and more everyday things of life, time is a bit limited, but with readers like you, it's worth the effort. Thank you so much. Greetings. :)_

**8.-Pandora Box. (2) Revelation.**

-Anyway... - Chuki claps her palms once, preparing for what she really had to say. - I brought you here because I must tell you something very private, something that even a deaf should hear, do not want to get you in trouble; it's just between you and me, perhaps for the sake of your reputation. I am a reporter, but first I'm a conscious person and I am woman and I know what would do this to someone like you if people out there know the issue. –

Francesco's eyes widened, and he began to worry about those words.

Shu suddenly enters the room with a tray with cups of tea. One for each.

- You two are all right? - Ask the Japanese man, after leaving everything on the table.

- All is great, honey, thanks. - Chuki says, smiling at her husband.

The Italian guy only nodded in thanks, thinking about the pink-haired woman told, he was speechless, afraid to hear what she had to say. Shu leaves the room and goes to see his son, then Chuki drink some tea, when she finished her sip, gives a huge sigh for courage herself.

-I do not want you to hate me for this, but long ago I keep a secret for you, something I should have said in some interview that we had previously... although a person very dear to me , asked me not to say anything.

Francesco was silent, had not even touched the cup of tea, really was interested. Even before she continued, he asked for something.

- Chuki, wait... First of all, I want to ask... What do you know about her? -

-She is okay, it is... Of whom I just want to talk. - Both of them were talked about Kaori.

-Then you've seen her? Do you know where she is? - He was a little anxious to know.

-Do you love her? - Chuki looked at him straight in the eyes as digging deep in his soul with that question.

-You know? I have looked her like crazy every time I've had a chance to come to Japan... without saying anything to anyone close to me. Do not know why? Even should I care about a person who I saw only two days, but… she gave me more than two days...? And do not think that no one else understands. - He paused. As he spoke he looked at his hostess, answering not only with words but with sincere eyes. – The last time I went to Osaka, but with all that Francesco has to do, it not gave me time to look closely. When I returned Towkyo, after the second WGP, she was not at the hotel, her boss said he had paid her vacation but when I returned for the same occasion that now, for the Japanese GP, she left that work at the hotel. She disappeared... And it did not give me more time to look for her. –

Chuki listened attentively, he seemed very honest with each of his words, and she felt the need to tell him all about Kaori. Although...

- What about Gina? Do not you love her? – Japanese woman was feeling that her questions, she was at the same time: friend, person and reporter, could not help it at times.

- Lately I feel that her rejection is complete... At first everything was_ bellissimo_ now she is avoiding me all day, and do not really know why, if you ask me, I was never really in love with her. Maybe I did all this theater of marriage to not feel alone and on the other hand save my reputation. I've always been so selfish, thinking only of me. - Francesco chuckled when he said that and continued talking. - When I saw Kaori wanted to do the same, just wanted to take her to my bed because it was interesting and thought it would be something really easy... I thought, _"A simple hotel maid, typical they sleep with everyone, this will be a cinch. I am always satisfied for a moment of solitude and the next, I can leave her…."_ What do you think? - Concluded that part the Italian man.

Chuki shook her head slightly and said.

-I think... You were a fucking idiot with two girls on one side and you deserve what you get with both. - She said without mincing words, but with a very neutral tone.

- I know. - Francesco sighed. – I don't have the woman that I love, and I have the woman that I don't love…. This life consumed me in my younger days, everyone has an image of Francesco, Francesco attractive and pedantic, but, at heart, I have always felt alone. Except for those couple of days... Breakfast I had with Kaori, and that night of the celebration, after all, she listened and was interested in me as a person, more than anyone could have been interested in all these years. I could not forget about any of that... - Finally silenced to drink some tea.

Chuki thought of attacking his confusion, to see if once clarified his ideas.

- Francesco... You know? A little more than six years, Kaori became a mother. - She wanted to see his reaction.

The Italian man dropped his cup of tea on the table and felt something that started in the chest that would not show on the outside.

- I guess she is married after so many years. It was logical... - He smiled sadly.

- Not really. - Said Chuki and continued without repentance. - The children are yours. - And drank more tea.

Francesco was a moment in shock with that phrase and looked from side to side before the previously expected:

- What? Wait, you said…. Children? More than one? No, Impossible. - He laughed nervously.

- Twins. - Added Chuki.

- No, not true, in my family there is no history of twins. - Clarified the Italian guy was more nervous.

-Do not start flinching, Mr. Bernoulli; these children are more than yours. - The pink-haired became much more serious. - I will tell how things are... Kaori told me everything, because I, and not wanting to give me too much credit, I am very persuasive person, and she even told me it with great sadness. Listen, the night after you and her had sex, weeks after ending WPG and perhaps the time that you came back to look for her to the hotel, I found her in the way to Osaka because her vacation, she would go home to help her grandfather with his work. She told me that day learned she was pregnant and did not sleep with any other man in the course of all these days, because if you did realize, you just said you was very difficult to persuade her to take her to your bed and well, so it was very possible that someone else could. -Chuki paused, and glanced at Francesco. - Over the years that woman has suffered many emotional changes because of this. The same time she learned how her parents died and if not for her grandfather, I imagine that her head short-circuits. And who knows if her family side has history of twins? -

- Yes... you're right... - Francesco whispered.

- Also... I have seen the children, the times I have gone to visit her, a boy and a girl, and the little boy looks just like you, is your spitting image. No doubt that is your son, even his facial gestures are very similar, especially when he smiles. - Chuki relaxed a little when she said that and continued. - But Kaori asked me all these years I did not tell you anything about it, not even tell where they was, every time you asked me about her whereabouts , I had to keep my promise and lie. Sorry about that. All these years, personally, I thought you should know it, better. And I admit that this story is very juicy, I could cut you with it if I wanted ha-ha. – Chuki laughed and finished drinking her cup of tea.

- He-heh, how cute. - He said as he took his cup of tea, with an expression of discomfort hid behind it, Francesco heard the last sentence of Chuki.

At that time Francesco seemed to have any kind of huge reaction, it was like was starting to assimilate very little what he was hearing.

- Are you okay? - The Japanese woman tilted her head, looking at him; his face was very neutral in that instant.

- Yes, I'm... Do not worry. - But it was a lie. - Chuki, please, you tell me specifically…. Where is she? With all this information…. I swear I'm getting to it more than ever. It's a bit difficult all this, know that I am a father of TWINS... is incredible. – Actually he did not know whether to be happy or not. Francesco wanted to find his true reaction when seeing them.

-I'll tell you... - Chuki definitely felt more relieved, take that secret for so many years, it was a weight that she needed to get out, Kaori could not keep hiding it and Francesco… Francesco and his side, he needed to take this responsibility.

At night, after taking a few laps on the track, the Italian racer went to the hotel where he was staying, but he would not go immediately to the room he shared with Gina, that conversation with Chuki, had his head taken.

He was sitting in the hotel bar, drinking a Scotch Whiskey, accompanied by music, with the lights down low, on the bar, in front of the bartender.

-I do not remember the last time I drank this... - Put the glass on the bar, a little strong, but it was empty, only the ice, tinkled.

Giuseppe approached him, not imagined meet him there. The old racer sat beside his disciple, Motorosi looked pretty serious, but at the same time was deeply concerned.

- You did not say anything when we were on practice, is strange about you not one word comment. Giuseppe said and the master asked the same as Francesco was drinking. - You have been a little weird, all day. Do you want to tell me something? - Asked.

- What would you do if one day you find out you're a father of twins? - Direct question, Francesco was a little dizzy, actually was on his fourth glass.

- I'm not sure ... What would you do? - Giuseppe returned.

- Why the hell you always answer with a question? - The youngest is upset. - And really, this is like a blow to the plexus. - Laughed a little. –Find out... that you love a woman who is not the same with which you're getting married. Te-hee, it's funny, right? In love with someone who was happy to Francesco in two days, it seems a silly fairy tale. But not, as it has been more than six years. - His tone changed with each sentence whiles his emotions.

Giuseppe received his drink from the bartender and thanked him, then returned to Francesco.

-You should go to sleep. - Recommended Motorosi and quietly drank his glass of whiskey.

- Sleep? All you care about is the race... what is happening to Francesco, you give a fuck, right? Huh? - He got irritable; drink and his mix of feelings were working. – Of course... Nobody cares. - Finally goes up to his room.

- I saved you of a fifth cup ... and that as for today do not hurt more yourself. - Giuseppe whispered, and he left his Whiskey half-finished, the old racer loved Francesco as a son, it was impossible not to worry about him, if his disciple was not available psychologically for this early race, anyway the race, now was not important.

The Italian guy up to the room , opened the door, heard it only a couple of laughs , thinking that all these sounds were part of his drunk mind, closed the door behind him , and went into a small room . It was so dark, and turned on the light, pressing his eyes tightly, having to rub them with his hands to adapt to it.

In a moment, when the light is on, from the sofa, Gina jumps frightened by the sudden arrival of Francesco. He could not look good, because he was facing the back of the sofa located in the middle of the room.

- Gina? - Asked the Italian racer. - What are you doing up so late?

- Eh... I... - She was speechless, did not know what to say.

Walking around the sofa, Francesco realized Gina that she was not alone, she was with Jackson, her manager, that from a certain angle the furniture could not be felt nothing, but at that moment she was on him, both completely naked.

The only thing that the racer did was turn back and he goes walking out to that place, when he was about to leave, Gina intercepted him.

-Francesco! Nothing was the same... You always worried about your life and your stupid car and with each passing day you're getting older, I never knew what it was you were thinking, down there you are less fun for me (she was referring to his penis). When we made love, it was like you were always thinking of someone else... - She paused and then continued with a great sigh a cry. -It's your entire fault! I had to leave to find another person more appropriate to me, which made me feel like a desired woman, in body and soul, as I really deserve. And you know what? I love it. - Gina's tone was like the typical victim of misfortune, but she was not, and she knew it, just liked venture.

Francesco left the room without saying a word, was terrible inside, learn many things at once, it was like a round with the strongest man in the world and be KO early in the first assault.

Now, he was feeling the same as Kaori felt when she learned so much that she came over, and he firmly believed that he deserved what was happening at that moment.

To be continued...

Disclaimer:

- Kaori, Gina and Jackson are characters that belong to me and this story. (c) Shadoru  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR  
-Sorry my bad English.


	9. Legendary Winner Smile

_**Author's Note: Dear Guest:** I guess they will meet again soon :), but we'll see what happens. And as always, thank you very much to you for your time and reading. Greetings. n.n_

**9.- Legendary Winner Smile.**

A few hours before the Suzuka race, Francesco announced his retirement from it by sudden illness, the truth was that he was completely healthy physically; only spirit was shattered, after the last few days.

He also announced the breakdown of his relationship with Gina, not publicly; only he told Giuseppe, finally told him everything. Meanwhile Gina doesn't return to Italy yet, stayed in Japan, recording the commercial that said. The brunette girl was going to Towkyo with her new conquest, and obviously they would go together, because he was her manager.

The Italian man spent those two days locked in the hotel room, asked for a change of the above, he could not stay there, not after what had happened.

That weekend the race, Kaori and her children traveled to Suzuka, invited by Shu and Chuki. They were staying with them for those few days, the redhead only agreed because her friend then went to celebrate something important, also because Francesco announced his retirement and knew that this would be fine. Lucciano was very excited, from the stands was pointing and naming each driver that he could recognize.

Garou was with them, sitting next to Luccia, he liked the girl since he saw her the first time, and he did not stop to look at her.

- Why do you look at me so much? Is it because I'm pretty? I know I am, but you don't need to follow me everywhere with the view, maybe someone else wants to look at me and you scared that someone. - Luccia spoke to Garou, with certain arrogance.

- Uh... Yeah, sorry. - The little Todoroki was ashamed and looked at the ground, sometimes Kaori could not prevent her daughter was expressed in a way, she was getting very pretentious.

- Luccia, you do not be rude to your host. – Kaori said to her girl.

-Do not worry Kaori -san , it was my fault . - Garou looked at the redhead with a smile. She returned it.

- Ow, Garou , you're a very sweet boy . - Kaori came over and patted his hand gently. She then turned her gaze to the track, the official race was about to begin.

Chuki came running from the other side of the stands and watching others, seeking her seat next to her son.

-Hello! Sorry I'm late... phew. - Took a breath as she sat. - I had something important to do, thanks for taking care of Garou, Kaori. - Smiles and hugs her little one.

-It's okay, Chuki, he behaves very well, is very quiet. - Tells the redhead. And Garou is proud of himself.

-Thanks for this, Mom, but it sad that Francesco Bernoulli is retired, but still I'm excited. - Discuss Lucciano.

- Why did you have to mention Francesco Bernoulli? - Kaori whispers, lowering her head slightly.

- What do you say, Mom? - Lucky had not heard good.

-N... nothing, nothing... hehe, you should only thanked Chuki for the invitation, after all she and her husband sent us the tickets. – Fixed how she can the situation.

- It's true! Chuki-san thanks you very much. - For the customs of his Japanese upbringing, Lucky approached to the pink-haired and makes a little bow of thanks.

-You're welcome, sweetie, for me it was a pleasure. – Smiles the Japanese woman, too much, as if she brings something in mind.

At the hotel, Francesco was still back in bed in his pajamas, staring with empty eyes, when suddenly someone knocks on the door of the room, pulling him out of his trance, he would not answer, but who was knocking, insisted. The racer had to get up to open the door.

- That annoying... - Growls but eventually opens it.

- Ciao! – Goes in the room, without notice, authoritative, a man almost as tall as Francesco, light hair combed back, and bluish green eyes, dressed in burgundy colored two-piece suit and under the jacket, a black shirt and stylish expensive shoes.

- Oh, Carlo. - Francesco said to his countryman, unsurprisingly.

Carlo Maserati worked with him, was his stellar mechanic, was very attractive, looked elegant and neat, but I loved being among engines no matter how dirty it sounded, he was a true genius in the subject.

- Do not you invite me to sit down or something? – Maserati smiles, and then takes a look around the room. - Please, you do not even open the curtains. What a mess. - Walking to the windows of the room to open the curtains to let a little step the light and the air from outside air, around there.

- Why did you come here? I do not think just to vent this place. - Francesco turned his steps, about to enter the bedroom again, but better sat on the arm of a chair in the room, watching what Carlo was doing.

- Giuseppe asked me to come, he is very concerned about you, and you here like a mess. In the lobby, the receptionist told me you do not want that maids come and clean here. - Carlo sat on a chair, in front of Francesco, the blonde's face showed no not even a little sorry for him or compassion, but a smile he expected a good response from the racer.

- Why does not come Giuseppe in person? And I do not need anyone in this hotel to come, I can be thrown here if I want, and I paid for that. And clean? Clean what? I did not remove anything here. - Francesco finished, very reluctantly; it was rare to see him like that. It was not uncommon on him to be irritated, but seeing him so depressed and careless of himself, his hair had lost some luster, his face had grown an inch of facial hair after those two days doing nothing.

Carlo laughed softly.

- What are you laughing at? - Francesco growled.

- Giuseppe told me everything what happened, but I do not laugh by making fun of you, do not worry, only to see your mess, thinking that people admire you, do not ever imagine you in this way. By the way, your boss did not come because he was present in the race, the reporters asking about you, and Giuseppe supports you saying you're with fever or something. - Carlo crossed his arms, without stopping to look at Francesco and then continued. - Stay calm, nobody knows you're here, well, only Giuseppe and I, some people here in the hotel…. You get into the more hidden hotel room and what your actual situation is also safe with two of us, you know us, we will not go telling all your wrong record out there. –

- Wrong record? That's a funny phrase. – Francesco said breath and dropped from arm of the chair to the seat, with all possible laziness.

- You should be thankful, oh and anyway. - Carlo gets a hand inside his elegant dress jacket and pulls out a paper, it was a letter. - Someone given it to me for you. - He gets up from the chair and goes to the racer with arm outstretched, offering the letter.

Francesco is inclined to take it, and just stared Carlo a moment, and soon returns to the letter again.

- Why did you see me in this way? I did not send it to you. Read the letter to out of doubt, not a joke - Maserati shrugged and turned an innocent smile, but it was true, he had not written it, Francesco looked at him, as if this was a joke.

- Why do you take my correspondence? Giuseppe usually handles this. - Asked Francesco. It is a bit strange, usually only were love letters from female fans almost he did not read. Unless it's too important, Motorosi was who took action on it.

- I did not take... Well, if you took it literally, but who gave it to me said it was urgent, or do you think that I wanted to get into your things on purpose? - Carlo sat down in the same chair as before.

Francesco complained silently, sighed, and after thinking about 15 seconds, decided to open the letter, the envelope flap…. could tell it was written by a woman.

The racer was reading the contents of the paper, and his eyes widened increasingly in every word. Lowering the paper up to his chin, stared at Maserati, and smiled brightly.

Carlo was surprised, had been a radical change in his partner a few minutes ago.

- Wow, the legendary winner smile appeared... Seems that things will improve, right? - asked the blond, returning a smile, was happy to see again that could be the last minutes of Francesco depression.

- Francesco is about to make a great entrance thanks to this letter... – Shook the letter a few times in the air, then immediately got up, walked into the bedroom and looked for clean clothes to take a bath.

- Oh, then you going out? Would I take you a ride? - Maserati followed him, watching him in every move; Carlo leaned with his shoulder in the doorway of the bedroom and crossed one leg on his other.

- Yes, Francesco has a lot to do, I'll take a bath and I will take a long time, so do not bother waiting for him. - He took his clothes and went to the bathroom, which was across the door that was on the side of the bed.

-All right, then I'm going... – Maserati said before his countryman goes to the bathroom. - Good luck champion, I will tell Giuseppe you feel better. - Carlo put his hands into the pockets of his pants, turned around and headed for the exit door. He agreed to have missed the race in exchange for making a messenger , it was worth it to see the team's star driver , would recover from this misstep, or at least that's what Maserati wanted to believe.

While he in the bathroom, Francesco thought about what he had said Chuki days ago, that day he was in her house when she said she would tell him where to find Kaori.

_"I'll tell you... But I have a better idea, but I'll let you know the earliest, do not despair, I will comply with this, is a promise."_- Were the words by Japanese woman, and it seems that he had submitted something right now.

Hours after the race finished, at home of Shu and Chuki, were preparing all for a small party, was the birthday of the reporter, her coworkers had gathered to buy a gift and bring a surprise birthday cake.

Many people was at Chuki house that night, especially adults, but Garou , Luccia and Lucciano were also there , together with the celebration, Shu had given permission for them to stay awake another moment without losing sight from the children.

Kaori felt a little uncomfortable, not like much being in crowds, and did not know if the gift she had bought to her friend, would like her, Chuki had many beautiful things , the pink-haired was very picky. The Japanese woman asked everyone to dress well for the occasion, she liked her parties were all very well elegants.

Chuki was wearing a pink and white dress with a fork in her curious pink hair, which were shaped like daisies, she really liked the flowers and pink heels strap above the ankles, made her look a 5 cm higher than it was. The truth is that she was a small woman, as a 5 feet, but Shu loved her , he was very tall, but always thought his wife looked very tender with her size and her innocent face, although it was only that because Chuki was a real sexual beast, a pretty daring woman.

Shu was dressing a white shirt and black pants in the back of the shirt had drawn the tribal Ka -Riu red dragon, it looked too much good and very great jet black long hair.

- Umm ... Shu, you look so sexy it makes me want to rip your clothes off and take you to the bed with me right now. - Chuki smiled, whispering, hugging her husband and settling her head on his chest. She also had a glass of champagne in one hand.

- Chuki, behave please, the kids are around here. - Looked away the Japanese racer, for him it was not time to discuss such things, not with so many people around.

- Yes, I know, sorry my love. - She laughed slowly and lets him go for a moment. Chuki looked at Kaori, who was sitting a little apart from everyone and went to see what was wrong. - Kaori? What is it? - She sat next to her friend.

- Nothing, I do not know what to do, just that. - The redhead shyly said, long ago that she was not in a party with many people. She wore a red dress with bare shoulders and skirt reached just above her knees, her shoes were black, with a low heel and a rose with a gem of fantasy in them, adorning the tip of each, she had her long red hair down for a special occasion, had a bit wavy with one of those rare devices for hair, Luccia helped her to do it, and her little daughter recommended wear earrings and a silver necklace to complement.

- Come on, you look great, come to make a toast with us, come on, come on. - Chuki took Kaori's hand and takes her to the table where the guests gathered to do a toast, for that great party.

The redhead nevertheless was not very enthusiastic, but the hostess did not, anyway took in her hands a cup of Champagne to accompany Chuki.

- Friends, over 30 years ago that came into the world the most beautiful woman that could hit this planet. - Chuki said to everyone.

- Not true. - Luccia whispered slowly and crossed her arms. - I 'm more cute and beautiful. -

-Luccia, shhh! - Lucciano covered her mouth with his hand.

She removed his hands from her mouth.

- Hey, do not do that... - She looks at him, a bit angry.

- Then behave like Mom said. - He replied at her.

- Thank you for coming tonight, was a pleasant surprise; I almost shed tears of happiness. Finished the pink-haired, would not extend anything, so she lifted her glass inviting others to do the same.

After the toast everyone began to disperse a little, to the food tables, to karaoke, or just to chat with a drink in the hand.

Five minutes later, someone took the doorbell. Chuki personally went to open the door, across the hall to the entrance, and greeted the newcomer.

-You're late to the main toast, but I forgive you because you are here. Come on in, please. - Said the Japanese woman.

- Thank you. - Enters a tall man with black hair and dark bight brown eyes, good dressed in an expensive suit without a tie and black shirt unbuttoned the top three eyelets, showing a little skin.

Chuki moved first, back to the room where the party was held, she announced someone.

-Sorry, I needed a friend more in this celebration. Please come in. - Offered the pink-haired to her newcomer.

All gave a look and many were surprised, it was really someone they did not expect to see.

-Wow! Francesco Bernoulli! - Lucciano jumped from his seat, and his smile lit up his whole face.

Francesco opened his eyes wide, his gaze went straight to give to that child who had called his name, and he was so surprised, then he looked deep, the rest of them seemed to have been erased at that moment, leaving only two of them in the place. He acknowledged that smile, which immediately made him, whispering a few words.

-Legendary winner smile... - The Italian man had recognized himself in that child, with curly black hair.

_To be continued..._

Disclaimer.

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano and Garou, are characters that belong to me and also this story. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other character created belong to... (c) .

-Note: Carlo Maserati works not originally for Francesco Bernoulli team, but I wanted to give myself more paper here because this character somehow it was just an extra in the movie Cars 2, I love him and has a story that I like and I could not leave him out.


	10. Wish granted!

_**Author's note: **__Dear Guest: Wow, thanks for re-read that part. Now I leave you the chapter 10. As always I appreciate the reviews and reading. I hope that the story continues to be to your liking. Many, many thanks. A hug and greetings. :)_

**10.- Wish Granted!**

Suddenly, the noise of the fall of one of the cup of Champagne, breaking on the floor, broke at the same time Francesco's trance and looked over at that point , the owner of the cup, was Kaori, who looked at the Italian racer with big sad eyes , all she wanted to take her children and leave that place right now. But she turned around only to look with the sight of Chuki. This had been a trap.

Kaori's lips began to tremble and her eyes nearly filled with tears of anger, relief, grief, many things that exploded inside. Her friend looked back, but the sight of the pink-haired Japanese woman told her that this should be in this way, at the same time with this she said to Kaori: "_Sorry_".

The red haired gasped to not cry, just then she apologized to the excuse that she would go for something to pick up the pieces of broken cup on the floor. She asked her children that don't move of there, and almost ran out from the room by a corridor, passing on her walk by the side of Francesco who looked her wistfully, but she ignored him.

- Kaori... - Whispered the Italian guy, not hesitating to turn back to look for her, there were many years of stonewalling, of silence ... of loneliness.

When caught her, they was just in a small corridor next to the kitchen door, he took one of her wrists so she would not, and she slipped from his grab with agility, the woman turned around, glared at him and while she had that hand still in the air, used the momentum to impact Francesco's face a resounding slap . He looked surprised, but somehow knowing that he deserved it.

-I should have done this from the first time I saw you at the hotel for more than six years ago. - Whispered the redhead muttered, shaking from head to toe and began to mourn this time could not help. - Why did you come back here? Why? -

- For you. - Francesco said firmly, while keeping one hand on his cheek.

-Lie! - Kaori shouted. - It's a lie, you have your own life, you're about to get married and now you come to torment me with your presence on propose. - She wiped some tears with her fingers and kept talking. - Do not know what you're thinking? But if I am right, I'll bet you and Chuki were agreed, and you were always aware of everything. I mean about the children. - She paused a moment to dry another couple of tears. - But I will let them know who you are, do not want them to suffer because of us. Nor will let you that you take them from me, if that's one of your intentions. - The redhead just hurt too much to imagine that the Italian man could take her little kids away. Could he become so cruel? She does not think so, but at that time many things were going through her mind because of fear.

Francesco looked at her and listened attentively, felt a little offended by certain phrases, especially about she said about the children.

-Stop please, no more lies, no more assumptions... Ever you would remove them... I heard you and now please, you listen to me. I'll tell you why I'm here – Francesco said, almost pleading, looked into her eyes, that she realized that he was putting all his heart into his words.

Kaori calmed down, but still panting from her crying, she will hear him, she would not be so unfair, she had been pretty, would not admit it proudly as easy, or all depended on what Francesco could say.

- You're right, I asked Chuki give me a hint of your whereabouts, but it was not only for the children, in fact of their existence I just found out a couple days ago. –

- What? You did not know? - She did not understand that part very well. How was it possible?

-I swear, Chuki took good all over them, the children... I saw her every year, a few days before the Suzuka race for an interview, and every time she came I could not help asking for you. She did not betray you... Just she could not handle the weight of deception, you need understand her. - He tried to take Kaori's hand, but the redhead rejected him, putting it behind her back.

-Do not touch me... You, you are with another woman, stop playing with women, stop hurt me... if you touch me I swear that I will beat you and in your life you want to go back to ask for me. – She was offensive with him; at least she could understand Chuki for what she did. Right now she still could not admit that she was jealous of Gina.

- Calm down, please , seriously ... Forgive me I looked for you really, but you were gone... I'm not with another woman now, if you talk about Gina... She and I broke the commitment, because neither was consistent with the other. I tried everything... I swear…. Why do you think I've gotten here to you? - With that question he waited a few seconds, the Italian man at every moment seemed a little desperate because he wanted her to believe him.

- I... I do not know ... but why break a commitment to a woman as beautiful and successful as that model? Why are you so with the girls? - She was still confused with the whole thing. Kaori feeling very ugly and insignificant, overshadowed by a woman extremely beautiful as Gina, so she does not quite understand.

- I did not let her; she left me... but on one side I wanted she did. - Explained in a few words the racer.

It was rare for a woman to reject the appeal Italian man, or maybe... no... Kaori refused him for a long time, who knows if she was the first to do so, then the second was Gina, that also broke him emotionally... might be.

- Why are you doing all this? I just do not understand... Why? - The redhead whispered that last question.

- Just because... I love you... Do you understand? All these years... Wanted to go back, now clarified that he wanted to return to the beginning to find you and really did not know why... I thought I just wanted to sleep with you again, but over the years I realized that it was not just for that, and that couple of days we spent together for the first time, meant much more than lust. - Francesco could not go with his heart, knelt at the risk of being beaten up, hugged the redhead's waist, almost to the point of wanting to mourn, like a child who needs comfort. - Forgive me... I did not know, did not know about the kids ... believe me. - The Italian guy closed his eyes and clung closer to her, placing his head on her belly.

- Francesco... - Kaori felt it was enough of torturing him, and while she was well , she just caressed his dark hair , her heart felt he was being sincere . After a moment, the redhead offered her hand to him to stand up. Francesco stand up and looked into her eyes.

-Please... - He was going to start talking again.

- Francesco... - She interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips. - I swore that you were not coming back; I thought I'd lost you forever, but now you've gone and I say this... - Interlace the fingers of one of her hands with his. - I can honestly tell you that I love you... I did not know exactly how and why I came to this conclusion. But, with the passing of the years, I could not forget you... And I realized that you'd come deep inside my heart. I think I was waiting for you, forever, in this long time; there was no one else in my life... And how could I forget you? If I have two little people that never going to let me do it.

The racer smiles and close to the redhead in his arms, she corresponds better understanding why they had gone through so much to get back together again, Kaori missed those warm arms, in which each of its attempted lonely nights recreate in her mind without getting obvious the same result, the heartbeat, the smell of his perfume, that she remembered and had not changed.

On his side, Francesco could not help feel the smell of her hair, which had a soft scent of chamomile and was like silk, and her pale skin, while keeping hugged, toured with both hands her bare shoulders without being too much invasive as the first time.

Anyway without almost unavoidably left her a kiss on the hair and then her cheek, her neck down to where he wanted to start stamping ground, but she did not allow it, not yet. Kaori moved away from that hug.

- What is it? – He asked, was a little confused with that reaction, if she had said she loved him, then what was the problem?

She stared at him, and finally spoke with decision.

-I want you to meet them. Wait for me here. - The redhead turned serious, well away traces of her tears from her eyes, and went immediately back to the party room, but first enter the kitchen and bring with her a broom and dustpan, that was what she was going to do at first.

When she returned at the party, the atmosphere was still lively, Kaori walked as if nothing happened and asked to clean up her mess. Chuki watched her expression a bit worried, so she approached to Kaori while her friend was picking up the pieces of glass from the floor.

- Kaori... I... - The pink-haired Japanese woman would apologize to Kaori, but she shook her head, looked at her and smiled.

- Thanks Chuki. - That the reporter knew only did what dictated the heart, she had said from the beginning that Francesco needed to know about his children.

Once finished cleaning everything, Kaori approached Lucciano and Luccia, and asked them to accompany her way to the kitchen. Kids simply obeyed their mother without question, but it gave a serious look each other.

Kaori came back with Francesco again, children walked behind her, and stopped when their mother did; the redhead left the broom and dustpan to one side of the kitchen door, and returned with all three at the small corridor. Lucky looked up, the racer, was almost breathless, as he was one of his idols, however Luccia was not so impressed.

- Eh ... hello... - Francesco did smile a little strange, not really know what to say to the children, but to see them well, kneel down, with one knee on the floor. - Wow... You're my living... Portrait. - Whispered when he saw Lucciano and then looked at Luccia . - And you, you're very beautiful. -

-I know. - The girl smiled proudly.

That made Francesco laugh slightly, he would have said exactly the same.

- You're sweet, and seem you speak very good English. - Francesco noticed.

Anche - Parlo l'italiano, posso capirti perfettamente. (I also speak Italian, I can understand you perfectly.) – Luccia said.

- Stupendo! - Smiled the racer, seems to understand perfectly with the girl.

- Why he say me that? - Lucky looked at his mother in confusion.

The redhead smiled at her son, she did not know how to start, but Francesco had said something compromising, and she knew they in some way or another would understand, in that place, in that small corridor, near the kitchen, there was no one else, was a good place to talk, no one could interrupted them.

- Lucky, honey... - She knelt to begins to speak with him, with a huge sigh, she courage herself to reveal the truth. – Do you remember a few weeks ago you asked me on Father's Day and all that? You asked me to tell his name, and I gave it. Do you remember that name? - She took one of his hand in both of hers, pressing them gently, as if she wanted to feel in that touch that Lucky forgave her before saying what she needed to say him.

-Yes, I remember... You said Dad name was Francesco, like Mr. Bernoulli. - He looked at his mother as she stood up.

Kaori took Luccia's hand, hold Lucciano hand yet, and then put them both together, side by side, facing the Italian man, who was standing again. This time she had a hand on the shoulder of each child and her expression was neutral.

-Lucciano, Luccia... - Raised an arm to chest height, indicating with her hand to Francesco. -I present you to Francesco Bernoulli... he... is your father.

The children were speechless, their first reaction was to look at each other without being able to close their mouth and after a couple of seconds began to clear and focus on the man who now had on front of them.

_To be continued..._

_**Disclaimer:**___

-Kaori, Lucciano and Luccia and this story belong to me. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to. (c) Disney. PIXAR. 


	11. Remembering Sensations

_**Author's Note:**__ Dear Guest__: I'm glad you read here, and you feel better. Like me, sometimes reading, writing and having the head away from real life for a while, makes me feel better, I understand. Also I'm glad you like the story yet. Gina, I guess might appear, and the night between Kaori and Francesco, also can happen. :) As always, thank you very much for reading. Greetings._

**11. -Remembering Sensations. **

Although they both could not believe it yet, Luccia smiled and approached to the Italian man, gradually and Lucky however, was still in shock, not wanting to move.

Francesco fell to his knees in front of the girl, his eyes about to a few tears; he could not believe she smiled after that.

Mr. Bernoulli... So, Can I call you, Dad? – Luccia asked.

-I ... huh ...Yeah! Why not? Luccia, right? - He returned a smile, but did not know what to do.

-That's my name, and I love it. - Without thinking two times, the little girl hugs Francesco, as he was at her height could easily wrap around his neck with her arms. -Dad. I will brag to everyone that my Dad is a famous race car driver. - She said as had a cheek on his shoulder.

-Oh God... - Hearing that she called him "Dad" filled his heart, and hugged her back, without avoiding that this time was a few tears escape from his eyes. He caressed her hair with one hand, he felt that he loved her just when he saw her and in that hug, needed to protect her.

Lucciano came later, he admired Francesco as a racer, but now he knew the Italian man was his father, for some reason, Lucky was very confused, and not do as her sister, stood looking at him a moment.

- Why you were not with us? – Lucciano wanted to cry. - Do you not love us? -

Francesco looked at Kaori first, could not answer to Lucky that his mother never said anything about them, he did not want them to think that their mom did that on propose, that she could be a bad woman in front of her own children, the Italian man realized that she just wanted to protect them. He had to think about something to say...

- No... no, no, I love you, I was not here, because... Because... had to travel a lot around the world for my work. Hope you can forgive me, I will not leave you again. - Does not know what else to say about it, much of it was true , Francesco left to look for the time he had was minimal, even when he was with Gina, he kept looking quietly, if he had known of the children , perhaps persisted in doing with more intensity.

Because, now that Francesco thinks of it, it was not just one love that was in front of him, there were three.

Francesco and Kaori looked a little worried because Lucciano was standing there, with tears hover point, seeming not to accept that he had a father, or only needed time to assimilate all the issue.

Suddenly the child walked to the Italian man with his head down, shuffling, asking in a shy little voice.

- So, do you love me? - Increased the eyes to be head to head with Francesco, and waited anxiously for his reply.

- I love you, I swear... I love you. – The racer smiled wide and honestly, from that first moment he recognized that legendary winner smile, and he loved him.

The little one stretched his arms looking after her sister, a place to hugs Francesco.

- Dad... - Lucciano broke into tears, hugging tight to his father.

- Lucciano, I promise that I will not leave you again. - Rubbed a little child's back to calm him, then kissed his cheek, and did the same with his daughter.

-Now we'll have to make new gifts for him, because I do not think Granpa Jin to return the others. - Commented Luccia, so from Father's Day gifts they made at school.

Francesco laughed; Kaori approached the three, and caressed the heads of the children.

-Although it really is a unique moment, also is too late, and your gifts will have to wait, now we must return to Chuki's birthday and apologize for having gone just like that. Oh, and it's time to go to sleep. - The redhead smiled and wiped the tears from the face of Lucky.

-All right, Mom, I do I'm so sleepy. - Luccia rubbed her eyes and yawned, then took Francesco's hand to go together to the party room. The Italian man was surprised; it seems that the little girl came easily to him. He walked with her to there, entering with an honest winner smile, not the false with which he came when he arrived.

Chuki approached to Francesco, she was pleased to see him finally with his children.

- Oh, Francesco, I'm glad to see you got your family. - Smiled the Japanese woman. Then she looked from side to side. - Where are Kaori and Lucciano?

- Here I am, do not worry. - Appeared with her son in her arms, he was almost asleep and she was barefoot. Lucciano was slightly big than normal for his age, in fact was as tall as a child of eight years, and Kaori had already a hard work to hold him, and with those heels, she had been fell. - I'll take him to the bedroom. Forgive me, Chuki, we missed most of your party. -

-It was a lot of emotion for him. - Chuki said looking at Lucciano and then to Kaori again. - Do not worry, I guess all of you had to talk a lot, and still you have. -

- Yes... It was... - The redhead watched her son sleep, gave him a fleeting look at Francesco , apologized again to her friend , and went with Lucciano to the room where they was stayed in the Todoroki's home, Kaori called Luccia, she was sleepy, so the girl let the hand of her father and went after with her mom.

The racer followed them quietly and shyly.

- Um…. Kaori….-Francesco talks. - Let me take him for you. - Francesco offered to Kaori.

- No, thanks, I 'm fine; you go back to the party. - Do not even look up to him when she said that, she felt a little strange.

She entered to the bedroom and put Lucky in the bed, but not before removing his shoes, accommodating him under the covers. So did the same with Luccia, but the little girl put her pajamas first, went to the bathroom and there was changed her clothes, returned with pajamas, lying immediately next to her brother .

- Good night. - The redhead whispered to them both, leaving a kiss on their forehead.

Francesco watched from the door, he really was not sure what to do, but it seemed pretty cute scene. Before falling asleep Luccia called him.

- Daddy... - Whispered the girl.

He looked at Kaori one second asking her permission to goes there, and then approached to bed for the children. Stops in Luccia's bed side.

- Yes? - Asked the Italian man.

Little one points her own forehead with her index finger.

-Here, goodnight kiss. - Requested.

With pleasure... - smiled warmly at his daughter and bent to kiss her on the forehead. - Buona notte bella principessa, ti voglio molto bene. (Good night beautiful princess, I love you.) - After he covers them hadn't cold at night, but the house warm. He passed Lucciano's bed side to do the same.

Kaori and Francesco left the room, she as always incompletely closed the door after turning off the light, and the children knew that if they were lonely or something scared them at night, had free passage to go to sleep with their mother when they wanted. They walked a few steps away; she sighed in relief and looked at the racer, satisfied for the night.

-Thank you, you did very well with both. I guess you felt that something was revolutionizing your heart when you knew them. - The redhead was sure those feelings, she loved her children from the moment she learned of them existence.

- Um, yeah... honestly, something was born, and it was beautiful. I feel very good, they are a lovely couple. - Francesco smiled. - But... What about you? - He took her hand, as not to flee.

- What do you mean? I 'm fine... - She would not look at him, saw the floor as she spoke. Kaori felt he was getting too close, she backed slowly onto her back to the wall. That brought back a little disturbing memory, her face flushed and her body trembled nervously. -I... I think, better go back to the party room.

But he ignored that last sentence, and put both hands on the wall, one on each side of her, step cornering to her, bringing his face with his nose touching Kaori nose, and his lips touched hers. She could feel his sweet breath as her heart raced.

- Do not do this, please... - asked the redhead, she was afraid that the same thing happened as the first time.

- What? I thought you said you loved me... I thought we could start again. And if you're asking me unconsciously, you are lying to yourself. Because I'm so close, you could easily give me a good beating. - Knowing that Kaori knew martial arts, he risked. - All your body is talking about it. - He whispered while caressing her lips with his.

Kaori moaned, she could not more, closed her eyes and without saying anything, the sudden move her mouth could easily decipher the words "_kiss me_", opening it later, just to get out the tip of her tongue and start drawing with it the contour of the lips of Francesco, scrolling like a track race, but slowly, not wanting to make a record track, wanting to get to the finish without trouble or cheers.

He also closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let her in, needed to be invaded, with fire, with passion, got carried away, it was easy for the Italian man enter in warmth. At last his tongue met hers, and caressed sharing a warm kiss, lips missing each, counting all those years had happened, savoring every corner like that first time, but without that curious Sake flavor.

Separated only when they felt they lacked the air, looking into their eyes, with red cheeks, also with the bodies wishing each other, as blood is disquieted by receiving a sudden and electrifying adrenaline rush.

But they could not go any further, Kaori felt it wasn't the right moment, and she walked back, pushing him gently with her both hands, she was unsure of return to sleep with him, or at least did not want to do so soon. It was very fresh all that had happened, in addition to his break with Gina, the redhead would feel weird about it, a difficult thing to explain.

All it was still a little mental storm, especially for her, Francesco mostly felt confused with her conduct of tug of war, but still tried to wait a moment longer, and had waited over six years, a couple of days ahead were nothing, because he was there, with her, with his children, that had such a huge step, like a lap ahead on the track.

- I think I better go to bed... I apologize to the Todoroki tomorrow in the morning... - Kaori looked at him and smiled a bit. - Good night, and thanks for everything . - Nothing else said, she left him standing there in the hallway. She entered to the room that was next to the children's room, and closed the door.

She felt bad for doing that, but otherwise said to be doing the right thing, the redhead knew he would not leave just like that, so she said nothing, so did not say goodbye at that moment. He was quite persistent and promised his children not to leave.

Kaori could hardly believe what was happening, made a second ago thought it was all a dream, but, that kiss was so intense then was not a dream. Sitting on the bed, touched her lips with her fingers, closed her eyes, letting out a few silent tears, she did remember the pajamas simply put her head on the pillow without hold more with her body and her mind, she was asleep.

Francesco would not insist on that night, too much emotional baggage accumulated for years that had just noticed in less than 24 hours. Took way to the party room where everybody was, when he got there, he was surprised there was nobody, just a couple of people hired to clean the place, now were picking up everything and leaving the house as a mirror.

- Are you going back to the hotel at this hour? - The voice of Shu, the Japanese racer came walking from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. Appeared after Francesco, and stood aside, waiting for him to answer.

- Oh, Shu... Well... I do not know what time it was over? Can I call a taxi? - He adjusted his position so he could speak more directly to Shu.

- Stay here, I will lend you a pair of pajamas and a bedroom, it does not bother me. - Blew some steam of his coffee and drank, then looked at Francesco. - Follow me. - He took the same hallway where the rooms were Kaori and children, seemed a guest area, a room away, and Shu said, to the Italian racer, there would stay at night. The host opened the door and they entered.

- Um… It is a large room. - Francesco observed looking around.

- Yes, and it has all, almost always we have visitors, Chuki sisters, her family in general , there are clean clothes in the closet and the bathroom is down the hall. – The Japanese racer explained in great detail.

- Thanks... - He was a few seconds in silence. - Hey, sorry to have missed the party and I could not even say you hello properly. - Francesco excused himself; really everything had happened so fast, did not even notice the time.

Shu shook his head slightly after another sip of coffee, having swallowed the liquid could speak again.

-Do not worry; I understand what you're going through. Not perfectly, but this must have been hard for you. You needed to make a connection, in your place would have done the same. Sometimes you do not realize how the years pass and how many beautiful things lost in the way. -

- Yes... - Francesco sighed. - Need a little relaxation... -

- What do you do with the season? - Shu was referring to the rest of the Formula Racer season. He had missed one race.

- It's hard to me say it but…. I…. I will retire from it, the rest of the year I have other things to do. And I had only three months more, for the end of the season. They paid me anyway, not as usual but I want to be with my kids. - Said the Italian man.

-That's a good answer. And I think you should get a ticket to Osaka, they will soon return to their home and you need to leave with them... and now…. good night. - drank his last sip of coffee, and bowing his head slightly forward, Shu said goodbye to Francesco and went to sleep.

- Good night. - Ended the Italian racer, at that time had no could to think or to move around much more, just took one of the pajamas that were in the closet and changed his clothes. He goes into the bed to rest a bit. It was not easy to sleep, half an hour after having so many questions in mind, such as: What do tomorrow? What to say? How to act? That would not let him close his eyes.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention, someone had opened the door of his room, but did not rise from the bed, put his head near the edge of it, to look better.

He did not see anything or anyone, convincing himself that perhaps the door was not closed well, seconds later; he felt something moving under the blankets and reached close to the head of the bed.

- Huh? But, what...? - Francesco was a little frightened until he saw one red hair lean out, when looking up a little more, showing a pair of sleepy green eyes watching him… was Luccia.

- Luccia? What happened? – Francesco asked her, she just closed her eyes, snuggling against him, placing her head on his chest.

-I want a hug... - she asked slowly, not left from the Italian racer.

On leaving his amazement, he could not help but smile and obey, Francesco hugged the little girl with both arms, pulling her gently, caressing her back to relax her.

- Your perfume smells good... What it is? - She whispered.

I do not know... is a French perfume, but do not know what will be done. - He laughed slowly. - Well, principessa, now sleep, it's late. -

-Good night, Daddy...- Luccia ended, and quickly fell asleep.

- Sogni d'oro, preziosa. (Sweet dreams, pretty. ) - For some reason, with the sudden appearance of Luccia, Francesco stopped thinking so much and just enjoyed that beautiful moment. It was exactly what he had to do, just ... do, while caressing the girl's hair, he also surrendered to sleep with a huge winner smile.

_To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano and Luccia are character created originally belong to me like this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR. _


	12. Much Happens in one morning

_**Author's note**__: Dear Guest__: Yes, the truth is that Lucciano have a little confusion about Francesco, seeing him as an idol, and to seeing him as a father were two things different for him. But still as a young child, there are things that he readily accepts. But has his doubts. I put the episode 12 quickly because I had a little more free time. I'll see if tomorrow I upload the 13th, and if I upload more fast the next week, because I have the week off. As always thanks a lot for reading. Greetings. :)_

**12.- Much Happens in one Morning.**

The next day, Francesco woke up and noticed Luccia was not with him, an impulse made him jump out of bed and look underneath to see if she had fallen to the floor. But no.

He left the room quickly, and revised where Kaori was, only to realize that she either was and Lucciano.

Where had they gone?

He was scared; did not they would run away from him, could they?

Francesco walked to the living room, finding others people with Chuki and drinking tea around a table.

-Oh! Sorry ladies. - He blushed; he was in his pajamas in front of that group of 4 women.

- Hey Chuki. Who is the sexy bomb? - Smiled mischievously looking at the Italian man, a girl a little younger than Chuki was Suki, her younger sister.

- Behave, Suki. - Said, an older woman with traditional Japanese hairstyle, which adjusted her round glasses to watch this man who came so suddenly. - Chuki - Who is him? Shu knows about him? - Mrs. Mizuki, mother of the reporter, was a woman of a bit rotten mind, might think anything.

The pink haired girl smiled and shook her head, knowing what her mother was thinking, and leaving on the table, her cup of tea.

-Yes, mother, he is Francesco, a friend of us. He was to spend the night here with his family. - Chuki explained.

- With his family? Are he married? - Suki was a little disappointed.

-Yes, do not dream, sister, and stop eating him with your sweet alien eyes, or I will tell it to your boyfriend, Komodo. And you know he is very jealous. – Chuki warned.

-Shut up. – Suki whispered.

-Francesco... Francesco... - Began to remember Chuki's other sister. Ichigo. It was funny; the three sisters were very similar, cute and petite, like dolls from anime series taken from a dresser. Ichigo was a year younger than Suki. - Oh! I remembered, he's a racer from the WGP as Shu, right? -

-Right, Ichigo. – Chuki confirmed. - Why did not you remember? You, Suki and your friends go into the opening party the first year it was made. Should you see more television? Anyway... –She looks at the Italian racer. - Francesco, they are my younger sisters. Suki and Ichigo, and my mother Mizuki, arrived this morning from Towkyo, for my birthday. - Introduced her family.

-Eh... It's a pleasure, ladies... And, sorry for the interruption, but… Chuki? Did you not see Kaori and the children around? - Said without showing drama in front of them, if he had been alone the pink-haired woman had said what he was feeling at the time in real. He was scared to think that Kaori left without warning.

-Yes. Did you not see them? After breakfast, they went down the hall; she is giving to the kids a bath. – Chuki answered.

-Oh, so, he's Kaori's husband, isn't he? - Ichigo whispered after she drank another sip from her tea cup.

- Huh? Really? I think I slept too much, I did notice nothing, hehe... Good, thank you. - He turned around, saying goodbye to Chuki's family, and went straight down the hall, knocked the slide door a few times and opened it, sliding. – Kaori, is you here? - Had come to a laundry, next was the toilet with the sink, the other side had a washing machine and dryer, along with two baskets of laundry, on it were the pajamas of the previous night, in front of him, another sliding door. – This strange house... - He opened the next and found that all three were there, inside a huge tub overflowing all water on the floor , but did not seem to matter that happen.

-Aah! What are you doing? - Kaori screamed, blushing, closed her eyes and covered her breasts with her arms. - Why did not you say you were in? -

- Hello Dad. – Luccia greeted, and Lucciano waved his hand, at least they were happy to see their father.

- Well…. I thought... that... I called from outside but no one answered. – Francesco said babbling at first. - Sorry. - No, not really, he doesn't feeling sorry.

-Dad, you come here with us. - Luccia said.

- Yes, it's bath time, you have to be clean. - Lucky agreed with his sister.

Both children were enjoying it, even when they noticed the look of their mother's face and it seemed funny in an innocent way, of course.

- Whatever. - Francesco smiled, following the game and began to unbutton the pajama top .

-NO! We don't stay all here, he needs to come later. - The redhead woman began to despair and looked behind her a towel which was placed on top, on the water, did not care that the cloth is wet. Putting in her feet and around her body with white towel, Kaori came out fast from the tub. - I'll get dressed, you kids, I hope you clean well yourselves. And do not stay too long on the water. - Took another towel to wrap her hair and left from there.

-Yes Mom! - They said, the twins at same time.

Kaori left the bathroom and went to lock to the room for dressing, while Francesco saw her ran away from him, noticing how nervous she was, he laughed gently taking off the rest of his pajamas, really wanted to bathe. He encircled his waist with a towel and then sat on a small wood stool that was in the middle of the bathroom.

-Hey guys, how to use this bathroom? For dad this is very rare. – Francesco asked, the room was divided into three parts, the laundry, which also was the toilet, the washing part where you sat at the side of the tub to wash your hair and body. Finally, the tub, you could just relax in there.

- We will teach you how, Europe can you not do the same? - Lucciano questioned curious.

- Well, of course we bathe , hehe, but we do not have much gadgetry , the time I come to Japan I try to stay in hotels with European or American style, as in other countries and….. Why are they here these small wooden buckets? - He lifted one over his head and dropped from within a bar of soap on his forehead. The children did not hold the laughter.

Kaori heard the laughter of her children who came from the bathroom, while she was preparing herself, smiled, it felt so great to know that they were getting along with their father.

Minutes later the twins left the bathroom, soon arrived with their mom, and looked clean clothes.

- Mommy? Where are my yellow ribbons? I want to wear them today. - Luccia climbed on the bed behind Kaori, who sat brushing her hair.

- Your slats box is on the dresser there. - The redhead said with brush in hand, points to a beautiful box lined with pink and purple colors, adorned with stars gold and silver. - And Francesco? - Kaori asked, looking at Luccia through the mirror.

-He is bathing, did not understand how to use the bathroom, haha, that's funny. – Luccia laughed, the little one buttoning her blouse she chose to wear. –Mommy? Can you comb my hair? - She sat next to Kaori for the comb.

- Did he not understand? How odd... That is only a bathroom. - Took a thick tooth comb to detangle Luccia's hair. - Lucky, my love…. Do you care for your sister this afternoon? – His mother looked at him; the boy was wearing his black and red tracksuit.

-Yes. Why, Mom? Are you going out? - Lucciano took a towel to dry his hair.

-Yes, I must go out to the train station, we will go home tomorrow; I'll buy the tickets today. - Finish put battens to her daughter. –All is ready Luccia, you look beautiful. -She kisses her little girl on the cheek.

- As always. - Confirmed the girl in the mirror, finally sought a skirt to complete her outfit. - Thanks Mom. -

- You're welcome, my baby…. I'll ask Chuki to watch you two. - The redhead wore a very light pale blue dress with three-quarter sleeves , at that time it was very hot in Japan yet , tied her hair into a high ponytail and left the room , but not before said instructing her children.

Kaori asked the favor to Chuki before leaving the place, the pink-haired woman not denied in this regard and would stay that evening at home with her family, and then the children were playing with Garou in the backyard.

Within fifteen minutes, Francesco left the bathroom, and heard no noise in the rooms, so revised it.

Again, nobody there.

-It cannot be... Now where are they? – The Italian racer could not deny he was a bit paranoid, returned to the room assigned to him and dressed in the same clothes from the day before, not having more. Again he walked into the room where Chuki was still at the table, to asked the same thing this morning. Now she was alone in the place.

- Kaori came out recently, your children are playing in the back yard with Garou, so, do not worry, she said would come soon, went to buy train tickets to go back to Osaka. – Chuki explained to Francesco.

- Go back to Osaka? - The Shu's words, from the night before, the Italian man had to do something, let them go back would be a mistake. - Where do I get to the station? -

- Calm down, I have a surprise... - From a wallet took a paper, and handed it to him. - Here.

Francesco looked at her, strange, approaching slowly, stretching his hand as if he were about to take something nasty and sticky.

- What is this? – Taking the paper, but do not see it in great detail, especially because he did not understand Japanese, it was written in that language.

- A ticket to go to Osaka, a gift. - The pink-haired smiled.

- Gift? Are you sure? - He kept seeing it a little weird, raised an eyebrow and suddenly saw her askance.

- That suspicious, Francesco, you offend me, after all I've done for you. - Chuki put her elbows on the table; fingers clasped her hands and put her chin on them, looking at the Italian racer, as if she was very offended.

-All right, sorry... Thank you. - He said dryly. He wondered how the pink-haired managed all the issues. She always came with surprises, and why does she not give the tickets to Kaori? Maybe she had it all planned, hoping the redhead goes out and they were alone to talk about this.

- You should spend this time with your children, to know them better. – Chuki recommended without missing one second between the dialogues. The truth is that the reporter wanted that, he would stay to accompany children.

- You're right... I will go to see them. - He turned around to go back to the garden.

- Oh, by the way, you should bring your stuff here tonight; I mean what you have in the hotel. No problem if you stay, but, you must vacate the room where you are now, my mother and my sisters need to stay somewhere. - Said the Japanese.

-All right, no problem, but if I stay, where I go to sleep then? - He asked, giving her the look again.

-Easy, with your beautiful wife. - She smiled mischievously.

Francesco laughed gently, keeping the ticket in the pocket of his shirt, he said no more anything, just thought Chuki was a very calculator; she had very clear concept of family, and understood perfectly. Because pink-haired could die away from her son and her husband, was one of the reasons she did all this.

In the backyard, Garou, Luccia and Lucciano were sitting near a small pond. The construction of the place was very traditional, Shakkei style garden with a huge stone lantern near where the children were. (Note: Shakkei: typical Japanese themed backyard landscape, which can be seen in the homes of some anime series like Ranma ½ )

- What do you think know that you have a dad ? For me it would be amazing to learn that my dad is a famous man. Although my dad is also famous, but he has always been here . - Garou asked his friends.

- Well, for me it is great, now I know why I'm so perfectly cute and beautiful. - Luccia said, pretty sure.

- You're mean, Mom also is a beautiful woman, it's as if you had not considered with her. -Countered her brother, Luccia's comment sounded a bit ungrateful for his taste.

- Hey, I did not say that my mom was an ugly woman, I mean it is clear to me now my perfection, because if she's already beautiful and dad very handsome, then I am twice as beautiful and cute . - Luccia smiled after talking to her proud boastful tone.

Lucciano and Garou looked each; their silent gesture reflected the phrase: "You've not hopeless." (about her personality) Or "Yes, whatever you say."

Lucky sighed.

- It is good to know that Dad returned after he said he had been working a lot, I still could not believe it. To my, see him as a driver and as a father is very different. - Commented Lucciano, looking the pond.

- Something is not clear to me. Who would be that black haired woman who always went with him in photos in magazines and on TV? Lucky... Do you ever read those magazines or just had that collection to look at the pictures? - The curious and dangerous Luccia questions.

Lucky looked at her and smiled a bit, yes, he had read it, and something was not clear about, but did not feel the courage to ask Francesco on an issue as big. Now that they have recovered their father, thought to spoil so, would be a huge mistake. Although that left him a weight of equal size in the chest and mind.

Would it be better to keep quiet or face? Too much mental torture for a child of only six years.

_To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Garou and Mizuki are characters that belong to me, just like this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_Note: I have no idea what will Ichigo and Suki are with Chuki. In Towkyo Mater, they look like friends, with Yokoza, Harumi, Komodo, Chisaki among other characters there. But how Suki, Ichigo and Chuki are similar both in color and shape, I put the three as sisters, it is my invention and I like it. XD_

_-Sorry my bad English. :)_


	13. Help: I wish to be a good father

_**Author's words:**__ Dear Guest:__****__As I promised, here is another chapter. Thank you very much, I am happy that you have seemed a funny chapter, the 12. So yeah, it seems that Lucky is a very intelligent kid. But believe me, the kids are well astute when it comes to family problems and it affects them. I worked with children in a kindergarden and also with my own experience, and sadly, I guess, they understand pretty well certain things. And again, thanks a lot for reading. Greetings. :)_

**13.- Help: I wish to be a good father.**

Two minutes later from that comment, when Francesco entered in the backyard. Not was difficult for him to find the place, everything looked quiet and cozy.

He stood in the doorway, looking for an exact location, looked straight at the pond, where children were sitting talking. Francesco decided to go closer, walking down a path made of stones of similar size on the ground insert in the grass. Everything was done as a real landscape as naturally as possible. The only thing that looked less natural was the huge concrete wall surrounding the internal construction. Like a giant plant protecting that entire beautiful panorama.

- Hi. Are you busy here? - Francesco asked with a smile.

-Dad, you could win the battle against the bathroom. - Luccia laughed.

- Hey Mr. Bernoulli. – Garou greeted him. Looking at him from where he was sitting. - Did you have a good night?

Francesco patted Luccia's head, fondly, while passing by and sat next to Lucciano by the pond, in first row was Garou, then Luccia, Lucciano and now the racer. Who looked around before answering, now had the entrance front of the house service.

-I can say that very good... except that I had never been in a very traditional Japanese house, and some things are a bit strange, such as the bathroom. There were interesting things there. Haha... - Francesco laughed.

- My Dad did not know why we used buckets, haha, which are to rinse and there are other things for clean. And that he has not slept on a futon. - Luccia looked at Garou, she could not erase her grin.

-I do not understand why so much. - Francesco shrugged. - What is a futon?

-It's for traditional comfort, Mr. Bernoulli, the people of this country works too much sometimes the only thing that relaxing them is having a nature space than can make people forget the worldly obligations closure, so it is so especially in public bathrooms. - Garou explained. -It's always been like that in this country, but as you can see in certain parts of the house there is also Western -style facilities. Oh, a futon is a bed, but on the floor, use something similar to a sleeping bag - He finished speaking.

- I see, but I still think it is a bit exaggerated, but it's just my point of view, I think if I lived here doing the same thing every day, not be so bad . - The Italian racer added and looked at the children. Somehow bringing Garou had said no wonder the children were able to use phrases and words of a little higher level for his age. The requirement in education and daily activities in Japan was too high.

- If you lived here, you say it like you're going to go very soon again... - Lucciano said suddenly.

- What? No, it was not the intention, I meant... maybe bring my things and stay here. - The Italian man wanted to fix his sentence after a big sigh had to be more honest. -Lucky, things are not as easy as they look, I know I promised I would not leave, but if I want to be with you definitely need to fix many things in my country. And for that I need some time to return to Italy.

- How much longer? – Luccia asked.

- I do not know, maybe months... once again, do not know how long it would take to bring all to my also be strange to move here, to adapt to another country, another culture...

-But you'd be with your family... with us... – Lucciano disrupted, was a little upset about that, because his father's phrase sounded a little selfish, for Lucky, it was as if Francesco wanted to escape.

- Please, Lucciano, these are adult things. I go to fix everything quickly... - Actually his face did not look very excited but Francesco didn't want the kids to think he would not fulfill his promise.

- Dad... Also... This issue, is for Gina, right? – Lucciano mind could not shake what his sister said before; he wanted to leave things as they were, but no.

Luccia looked a little scared, did not know who he meant, but felt something was not right with that tone of voice a little shaky from her brother. Garou did not understand much of it, but was ready to leave quietly at any time.

Francesco did not really want to talk about it , it was a big issue, put a hand over his face and hissed, wanting to get rid of the whole thing, the palm of his hand was hidden his gesture of anger, being so, his lips scored a pair times, the question "Why?", "Why? " But the truth was that he was angry with himself. Soon took his hand and showed a smile to the children.

- We'll talk about this later, okay? I promise we're going to make things work. - The Italian racer stood up. -I'll go and have a coffee, and back in a moment. - And he went back inside the house, was disappointed in himself. Those questions , those gestures , those tones of voice in their children, could not stand, even the quiet landscape garden , could relax him, in that instant .

Ten minutes after that, Kaori was back in the house, greeted Chuki and her family who was watching a romantic movie, sitting in the living room. Ichigo and Suki had invited their boyfriends, Komodo and Kabuto, but they did not even move in the presence of the newcomer.

- Hello, back... What about the children? - The redhead looked around. Nor flinch a muscle; it was like she was accustomed to the manners of those two, as known Kabuto and Komodo in advance.

- In the backyard yet, do not worry, they're fine. – Chuki answered while her head was on one of the shoulders of Shu, and kept watching television, munching popcorn, that drew a large bowl that was on the coffee table.

- Oh... good... - Kaori retired from there, did not want to interrupt more.

Apparently Mrs. Mizuki was not home or perhaps was sleeping still. She always said that Kabuto and Komodo was a pair of hopelessly vague, some simple gang, did not like them as boyfriends for her younger daughters, and the world in which they were involved. She preferred to disappear when they were present, or both by their side also avoided Mizuki –san. To only son that worth for her was Shu.

Meanwhile Kaori was in her own thoughts, she went down the hall, near the kitchen, and she intended to go to the backyard, but saw that Francesco was drinking a cup of coffee, sitting alone on the mat, on a cushion. It looked a little strange trying to imitate the customs of that country.

The redhead came in, knowing that her children were fine, did not care to the point of going to see them urgently.

She smiled on impulse. Put her hand under the knees to accommodate the skirt of her dress, under the legs before sitting in front of him.

- Hey what are you doing here all alone? - She asked.

-Oh! Kaori... You came back soon. Sorry, I was thinking deeply about something else. I did not notice when you arrived. - He was a little startled when she spoke , with both hands holding the coffee cup, was balanced to avoid the liquid fell, looking to get another position, sitting so long on the knees was horrible. He felt cramps, especially when he did not realize he was thinking so much while being so. – Damn, how they sit there for so long the time of all your meals? - Better chose to keep his legs straight until the cramp goes.

She laughed at him, put a hand over her mouth, and do not want him to think she was mocking.

- Usual thing, but I will say that even the people here supports therefore all must change position from time to time. Depends where you balance the weight of your body, it also helps to have good posture. – The redhead said.

-I see... Hey why are you so happy? – The Italian man felt from her and put a curious smile.

- Is just... I... Do you know? It has given me so much pleasure that my kids have accepted you as well, that this is good start with them... and since you said you were not going to let them more... - Checking inside the small pocket of her dress and pulled out a paper. - ... Well, I bought this. - Giving it to Francesco.

He put the coffee cup on the mat and looked at it, removing a second his smile. It was another paper written in Japanese, it was as if everyone had assumed that the Italian racer could read that language. But somehow he recognized typography... and thought to himself: "_It's the same thing._..."

- It is a train ticket to come with us to Osaka... Did you think I would be so cruel and be able to let you here? - Kaori could not stop smiling. - Sorry if it's too soon, and not to think if you wanted to or not to travel, or if you have to work things out with your team... I was so excited, I could not help it, though, you can always leave and come another day, he he. - She spoke quickly.

-No! No, no... It's okay, thank you very much . Anyway I planned to buy one. And I never believed that you are cruel, do not say that. -He smiles a bit, taking the ticket. Was remembering the ticket that Chuki gave him, was the same as now held in his hand, in any event would not say anything to the redhead for that, did not want her to think badly, from the action by the reporter, He wanted that Kaori trust him.

- I am happy... – She tells him, and stayed a few seconds in silence. Until she decided to speak again, - And what was what both were thinking? You're quiet and serious, that's very strange coming from you. Something wrong? - Questioned, changing her cheerful gesture to a serious gesture, though her eyes were radiating some enthusiasm.

He sighed; he had to tell her, Francesco could not alone with this.

- I…. I was just thinking about serious things, in the children, the whole affair... Kaori , this is not as easy for me, I have been with my kids in six years, I thought this bear would know when I went to talk with them to the garden, very seriously wanting to have that good start, telling myself "What can happen? They just are kids." But I underestimated them, honestly do not know how to treat them, suddenly make fairly straightforward questions that are as wild animal bites. You see, I have not been a father to them, and then I do not know what to do. - Francesco looked down, to train ticket. - How to act with all this? -

The redhead looked at him with compassion, anyway understood how being a parent if you were not present? She felt guilty... he seemed desperate to want to understand it all at once. But surely that was not possible.

Kaori in a momentum of her own fault automatically erased all her joy, squinting to it was clouded with tears.

I'm sorry... - Began, her voice brittle. - If all this had not happened, you would not have these problems and perhaps live each very different. But... Guess what? Although at first I had a hard time getting ahead because of what happened between us, I do not regret of them. - She put her hands on her knees, with her head looking down, letting her tears flowed, running before reaching her cheeks every tear to end scattered over the backs of her hands, which pressed. - I'm so sorry... those kids are my treasure, and God knows where I would be right now if it were not with me... But I feel terrible to be a hiding something so important, both to you, and to them your existence. Neither knew how you were going to take it, it was my stupid fear, along with the pride of wanting to do this all alone... - Gasped a bit between her tears and continued. - Please forgive me, Francesco, forgive me. - She leaned her head against him, in apology.

Kaori felt very bad as a person at that time, the redhead knew she was not getting anything with self-pity herself, but could not help it, was all that from the deep of her heart, while she felt the Italian man wanted to turn back, return to his quiet life as a racer, with pretty girls, travel, fame and fortune. Without having more than responsibility of his work, doing what he did best.

Maybe everything was better as it was a couple of days ago.

Suddenly she felt Francesco approached, she could see him from her position, he was kneeling on front of her with one hand grabbed her chin and made her head up, staying with the view to the height of him. Facing each other.

- Always felt I was such a small thing for someone like you... You deserve to make your life as you want... - Kaori whispered, still crying.

- "_Someone like you_ "? What are you saying? Who am I without you? Who am I without this pair of children? I'm nobody. - Hugged her warmly. - I repeat the same question as before. Why do you think I came for you? Why do you think that has been my insistence? Now I feel empty if not I have you with me, and do not say nonsense, you're a great woman, a great mother. Luccia and Lucciano have grown up strong and healthy, thanks to your effort. What do not you see? Please do not get me wrong, I never said I want to leave you again, all I ask you to help me, teach me, to understand them and care for them. - Released a little the hug, now his hands were on her shoulders, and his eyes on hers.

In his eyes begging for help, parental guidance, Francesco wanted to do this silently outside but, but inside, screaming with all the soul.

Kaori wiped away her tears, sobbing a little. She nodded her head, as a sign that if she would help him as he needed, but otherwise would be borne by him.

-I need us to talk to them honestly, they have asked me about Gina, and my heart dictates that we need tell the truth about it. – Francesco said.

Kaori nods once.

-All right... Better we do it now... -

That same afternoon, although it was difficult, Kaori and Francesco talked with their children about Gina, and the real reason why they were separated. They explained everything in simple words, as simple as they could say that everything is summarized into simple text for a child:

"_Dad did not know who had his children in Osaka, Mom thought Dad was not coming back ever, so Dad looked for someone else to not be alone, but he found back to mom and her children. Then let the other person to he stayed with his real family forever_. "

But not so literally, but if it was something simple, something they could understand. Or something that as adults they wanted understand.

Luccia and Lucciano were not stupid, they got a little sad about that, but they were glad that their parents were honest.

Another thing that was certain was that Francesco was away for work, and now he must fix things with Giuseppe, Carlo and the rest of his pit crew.

_To be continued..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Garou and Mizuki are characters that originally belong to me, as this story. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR.  
-Sorry my bad English.


	14. Make me yours, again

_**Author's words**__: __Dear Guest: You're welcome, I'm very happy that you enjoy the story. Yeah, I think it looks like a novel, haha , this story has many ups and downs. And as any novel, there is still too much to show. XD _

_Well, I hope you still enjoy it. As I said I have a bit more time, because this week is a week of holidays. I will try to upload more. As always, thank you very much for everything, for reading, for the comments, for your time. Greetings. :)_

_Warning__: This episode has content + 18_

**14.- Make me yours, again.**

That night, Chuki said to Kaori and Francesco they must spend that night together, the reporter sent Luccia and Lucciano to sleep with Garou in his room, the little Todoroki had a huge space, enough for the three of them, and as they would not see their selves in a long time, was a good idea to spend that last night the three friends.

The Italian guy looked at the redhead, while she accommodated Luccia on a futon next to Lucciano, she was pretty embarrassed and avoided his eyes, which, by the way were pretty deeply, Kaori felt uncomfortable, especially because it was in front of the children , was like he was undressing her... Francesco instead seemed very relaxed, perhaps after that conversation they had, he removed a load off.

She also felt better about it, but at that moment, even spoke, her body was tense. In Japan were very demure and demanding in terms of relationships, and that was the other point, which in the eyes of the woman of the house at that moment: Mizuki -san, Francesco and Kaori needed to pass as a normal couple, since Chuki had announced them like husband and wife, and not have to listen to the bad reviews of the old Mrs. Until the next morning.

Both tell goodnight to the children, who slept fast, then closed the door of their room, it was the first time that Kaori completely closed the door for them, perhaps because they were with Garou, how they was with their friend, would not feel so alone without mom.

They walked down the hall to the other side of the house, where were the bedrooms for guests. In the place where once was Francesco, now sleeping Mizuki, and where his children was last night, now were Ichigo and Suki.

Francesco and Kaori were in the room in the middle of both, were a moment outside, on front of the door, Kaori put a hand on the handle to open, but her nerves betrayed her, in one hand would not go there.

- Hey... - Francesco gently placed a hand on one of her shoulders. - Okay, I can hear your thoughts, but do not worry... Nothing will happen if you do not want to happen, right? - He smiled serenely.

- Yes... - She felt better with those words. - Just, we will try to sleep; the train goes little early in the morning from the station. - Finally turned the handle and entered.

The racer was behind the redhead, closing the door and locking it, without that she noticing it, the suitcase with his things had arrived during the afternoon from the hotel, put it to one side of the room so that will not clog, along with travel bags of Kaori and the children. With everything ready should not take looking everything in the morning.

But she was still very nervous, the two together in the same room. That did not happen long ago.

-If you're so nervous you should go to sleep with the children. - Francesco would not run to beg, though, before he showed that wanted them to sleep together and caress their bodies, he sat quietly on the bed and began to undress to put on his pajamas.

- No... I'm fine... Besides, you're the invader here, this room, they gave it to me... - The redhead was watching every move of him, he seemed to have no shame in front of her, but she...

Why she could not take the look off from his body? As much as she wanted to shake him off, her eyes remained while he took off his shirt and showed his shapely torso, which despite long time was still visually exquisite. Absolutely everything complemented very well with him, his chest, his belly, his arms, his hands, his legs... Without thinking, Kaori blushed swallowed especially when the Italian man took off his pants.

- Really? Then put on your pajamas. - Francesco smiled at her, noticing that she was eating him with her eyes.

- Yes... whatever... - Came out of her trance and looked her things to change. She opened the top drawer of the dresser where she kept the essentials to prepare for the next day. She put aside her nightdress as she took off her dress. She blushed, further notice by the reflection of the mirror that Francesco was watching at her, so she immediately put on her sleepwear. Did her hair down, brushed it and taking it back in a braid, did all that in silence.

Kaori went to the bed; she crawled over it to make a place in the corner and goes under the covers. Francesco did the same; he leaned back, stared a point in the sky of the room.

- You like that position? - Kaori made a curious question.

- What do you mean? - He moved his head to give her the look.

-Although the first time, we were drunk... I noticed little details of you, like looking at the sky with a thoughtful gesture, as if it was time to make a decision. I imagine that once you were thinking of how to leave. I do not know if being so, you do it often, but I found something nice to see that again. - She wanted to talk for a moment, did not know if it was true or not what she was saying, well that was said that night, that night they were out of cups.

- Um, now that you mention it, yeah, I think I always do. - Goes back and look up. - Could you compare and find an answer to fall from the sky. - He smiled, although a second to another gesture erased. - That day, I was thinking of how to escape. I thought... How to do free from my responsibilities to stay a little longer with you? But I thought you was asleep at the time.

The redhead was surprised to hear that, but said nothing.

- I swear, that planned, but I put my reputation before all, and I questioned much, you know? I vowed to return, because I figured it would be easier and, if made things more discreetly. I did not get you in game. -

- In game? How? - Although for Kaori it sound pretty selfish that he only thought of his reputation, caused her much curiosity that last sentence.

- I noticed that you were a very private woman, never was such a woman of bad temper, who does not like people who struts, or do not expose yourself, do you? – Gave her the look again.

Kaori pulled the blanket almost to her nose, did not like that brought to light her flaws, she looked away when he put eyes on her.

- Sorry to be this way. - The redheaded confirmed what he said.

- No, do not apologize, it's okay. Anyway I will explain my reasons to tell you this: Not being a public figure, if anyone found out you were with me, all the world of sports reporters would be on you now, and perhaps also on children. On one hand I wanted to save you from it, the other, now I would not mind yelling at the universe that Francesco has a beautiful family. - He finished speaking, and smiled again.

She looked at him again, that smile… she loved his smile , she could not help but return back the gesture with a smile also, before removing the blankets to her neck for he noticing it .

- Bella donna... tu devi essere mia. (_Beautiful woman, you have to be min_e.) -

Suddenly Francesco put his body on his side without stopping to look at her, the redhead to hear that phrase opened her eyes in surprise, she felt something around her waist, walked and stopped at her hip. It was the hand of the Italian guy.

- Your hips are beautiful; do not look like you've been pregnant. - He wanted to make a nice comment.

- Thanks... I guess. – She said shyly with a red dye on her face. - You seem to have too much fire. - Directly and indirectly she said.

- It's your fault. - He whispered.

- Hey... Do you love me? - Kaori asked, not moving from her position, hugging her side of the pillow.

- Yes... Sure, for that reason I'm here. - He continued with that charming smile.

She moved with the body close to his, and circled his waist with one arm; put her head close to his.

- Still I cannot believe you came back. – Kaori added.

- And how do you want me to believe? - The Italian guy began to caress her hair.

- Pinch me. - She said to him.

He brought his hand down again, now the lower back of Kaori, and pinched out there, covering her entire buttock with one palm.

-Ouch! NO! Don't do that... You're a brute. - She turned red as a tomato, a bit angry.

- So how? - Did the fool, as unsure of what she was talking about.

Kaori moved above him, taking her legs on either side of the hips of the racer, as well as her arms were on the pillow, cornering his head.

- Love me... – She whispered, with her cheeks very red. She lowered her hips, leaving her privacy on his. -Please... -

- Wow. I love this position more than other.- He was marveled, did not think she was going to take that kind of initiative. - Are not you going to run away again, right? Ah... - He gasped when she stayed in that position, he was hot, down there.

-I will not... Do you? When I'll wake up, you'll stay next to me, right? - She leaned forward; her nose caressed him, as their lips touched each one.

- Every day... - raised his arms and put them around her, to pull her to his body, feeling the warmth of her breasts through the silk of her clothes. He began to move, rubbing gently over his pajamas. - Do not you care that the mother and sisters of Chuki are in rooms next door? -

- Shut up and make me the love. - Took advantage of those frictions, those rubbing, both down there, and the lips meet in a kiss with passion, closed their eyes once again enjoying that game between their tongues. That kiss from the previous day in the corridor... she had to admit that always needed of more.

She pausing the game from their mouths to remove her sleepwear, which threw down, on the floor, did the same with her bra, letting him see her breasts, those who were never huge, not too small. She also unbuttoned his pajama top.

- You look desperate... - He whispered, placing his hands on her breasts, caressing them.

- Ahh... - Now she gasped as she felt the warmth of his hands on her bare skin. - I am, I'm willing to erase any trace that could let you that woman, jealous are kill me, because she stayed with you all these years without my consent. -

-Um... You're a bad girl... I'm curious... - He pressed her nipples gently between his index fingers and thumbs. - ... To get back out to that sexy beast that lives in your privacy. Do not know how much was wanting. Although, if you want me to be honest... I never wanted a woman so much as now. -

-Liar... Ungh! - Kaori complained as low as she could after those caresses, closing her eyes, also was shame that the rooms next door to realize her fever with Francesco. Added to rub they had down there, it was hard to hold, noting that he got turned to increase the pace, his cock was hard and she was wet. It felt good for above the clothes, but now more than all, she wanted him inside her.

Suddenly, he took her by the waist, with a swift movement rotating on their bodies, now Francesco was above Kaori. He took off his pajama top over periods as he kissed her in different places: The lips, neck, earlobes, her breasts, her belly... and below.

He went under the covers to remove her panties, leaving her sex, completely and carefully shaved, smooth, which after him, had not been touched by anyone else.

He began caressing her clitoris with a finger, sliding vertically, up and down; she avoided so hard not moaning with pleasure, especially when she felt his tongue invading there.

-No ... do not do that, I feel ashamed... - The redhead whispered, her face as red as her hair, what she said and what her body wanted counteracted as much as black and white, bent her knees and pressed a little the head of the Italian guy with her legs to increase the act.

Francesco said nothing, he just was doing, and he could not wait to return back to dwell within those wet intimacy, to re- make her all his. He climbed slowly, traveling with his lips every corner of the body of Kaori, remembering that sweet smell of her perfume of her pale skin, and therefore her softness, which his hands were drawing from her thighs to her hips, her slim waist and her nice breasts.

When his mouth reached to caress her neck, Francesco took off the bottom of his pajamas and underwear. Leaving her to feel touch of skin to skin of their sexes.

She closed her eyes, fighting over all her moans and gasps, could not even call to the heavens, but thought she would be there soon. She shook her hips, looking for the tip of Francesco's penis to make it to her in. When found it, her body trembled from head to foot, fearing as if for the first time, but suddenly felt that he was pushing inside, and this made her feel more and more joy.

He hugged her as he was feeling her warm sex, and almost in the last stage, made it a little rough, being totally in her wet inside.

- Ahh... Francesco... - She whispered among a few tears, it had hurt, but it hurt exquisite, she was so tight and he was so big that she could not help in the first instance and after so long shed a few feelings.

- Kaori... I love you. - He said and kissed her on the lips, even her in his arms closer to his body, moving their hips up and down, in and out.

When he felt that rhythm, the redhead suddenly broke the kiss from his lips, to let out a loud groan and full of joy, no matter what others hear about how much she was enjoying it. Clutching her hands tightly into claws, taken the covers as hostage to her pleasures, she said the name of the racer a few times before getting her legs to caress with her feet, his hips and part of his back, forcing him to introduce his manhood increasingly, she wanted to feel him deep, hard and hot.

Without stopping to do it, Kaori clung to the body of Francesco, this time with both hands, going over his back with her fingertips, from his shoulders to near his hip, over and over again. Her mouth was looking for the racer mouth, alternating small bites on his lips and on his chin. He did the same, going through the redhead's neck, biting her earlobes and her shoulders.

Their bodies were impregnated with sweat and fluids, which is shared with the passion of the moment. In an instant, Francesco pulled back, staying seated, and up to Kaori on him, was a change in position, without stopping the penetration. For her it was a new sensation and equally delicious. Francesco spent his tongue over the redhead's nipples and also giving so delicate bites with his teeth.

The woman put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to leave her breasts, hugging strong, leaving her ear close to the mouth of the racer, Kaori 's face was so red because of the adrenaline desire, that to hear him gasp in pleasure, warmed her body more, and felt she would soon reach the orgasm. All the noise of their act, she was pretty excited, the meet and friction of fluids that caused their sex back and forth, their moans and gasps, the touches, caresses, their kisses...

That great feeling.

Promptly she changed the pose, this time pushing him for now she goes over Francesco, her hips never stopped moving, as a seductive dance that needed a consistent order to the whole scene.

- ... Kaori, you're going to make me cum, and I cannot hold it anymore... - He was going to end within it, the movement of the redhead was growing fast and violent, like a waterfall that kept falling down the cliff. Suddenly he realized he was not wearing protection, but... It was late.

- Do it, do it... I'm about too... Ahh! ... - Just finished saying that, she had reached her orgasm, alongside Francesco did it; she felt he ejaculated inside her.

Both finished exhausted, wanting to regain normal rhythm of their breath, but it was not so easy. Kaori fell with her head on the chest of Francesco, and could hear his beautiful heartbeat, with that sound at the time, she began to fall asleep, with a small but satisfied smile on her lips, but not before whispering as much she loved him.

When the redhead fell asleep, Francesco accommodated her in the bed, covering her with blankets and caressing her face with the back of his hand.

-Amore mio... sogni d'oro. (_Sweet dreams, my love_.) - He whispered, and snuggled to her body, putting his arms around her waist, until finally, he also falling asleep.

_ To be continued..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Lucciano and Luccia and this fic belong to me. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR  
-Sorry my bad English.


	15. Just a Next Day

_**Author's note**__: Dear Gues__t: I'm glad you liked the episode. Well not really know how I do it, just write and I intend to do well and that things make sense. :)_

_Haha, well, now we'll see what happens. XD_

_Thank you so much for reading here. Greetings. :)_

_Yesterday I can't updated the episode I had connection problems, I apologize_.

**15.- Just a Next Day.**

_But now, Together._

The next day, Lucciano and Luccia had woke up early, and they went to knock on the door of the room where their parents.

-Mom, Dad! Open the door; we have to go back to Osaka today. - Luccia screamed and jumped as she pounded her hands near to her mouth to intensify her scream, but soon settled down to have a look questioningly at Lucciano . - Why have they closed the door with the latch? Mom always leaves the door open. -

- How should I know? - Answered her brother, knowing as much as she.

-Oh no, maybe they're dead! Perhaps they were suffocated with blankets. As these strange cases that come on TV. - Commented the little redhead with big green eyes and frightened.

- How can you think that, Luccia? For that reason Mom does not let you watch TV alone, those programs are tragic. - Lucciano is installed on one side of his sister and insists on knocking the door, he had said that, but as a child, somehow could believe a bit of that his sister said too.

Kaori suddenly awoke with a knock on the door, gasped a little scared and then sighed for relief. She had dreamed that her children were crying for help, she felt guilty because the door was locked, but... she could not remember having done that. Rubbed her eyes to clear herself a bit and yawned, then looked at Francesco, he still was asleep.

The redhead approached to his face and kissed him on the cheek, then sat on the bed, where she had been looking at their clothes, everything was everywhere on the floor. She didn't want pick it up.

-Okay kids, okay, wait for me one second - When she stretched her arms up, heard the groans of the racer, he soon put his hands around the hips of Kaori, up them to her waist, and pulled her back in bed with him.

- No, do not go. - The Italian hugged her, holding her at his side, still with his eyes closed , his voice was still so sleepy as his entire body.

She smiled, and laughed softly, letting that he caresses her for an instant.

- Good morning, Mr. Bernoulli. How about your night? - Asked quietly.

- Very good... I dreamed that a beautiful woman told me she loved me infinitely. - He smiled and opened his eyes slowly.

- Really? How nice for her. - She was about to kiss him.

- Yes, she was a beautiful blonde girl. - Joked.

-You stupid! - Forgot the kiss, she felt he did not deserve it, quickly sat down on the bed, took a pillow and hit him with it. - Take that, to remove it from your moron and womanizer mind. -

-Ouch! Kaori Why are you so violent? It was a joke. - He laughed, clearing of one second to another his laziness.

I did not like your joke. - Got out of bed and reluctantly pick up all her clothes from the floor, looked the other clothes she had for that day, she was preparing to go to the station. She didn't see Francesco all that time.

- Seriously? I did not think you were so jealous. - It surprised him some of her attitude, he got out of bed to dress too.

Kaori was laughing, obviously not going to be serious because of a dream, put black underwear and ended up covered her body in a red dress, then turned and hugged him for behind while he dressed.

-I love you infinitely. - She whispered to him as she kept her head resting on his back still naked.

He smiled while put his pants, the Italian suddenly turned around to correspond to her hug.

- I love you, too. And no matter if you're not blonde. – He said, holding her tightly to his chest and caressing her long red hair.

- Francesco... - The redhead needed to tell something, somewhat downplayed the comment about the color of the hair. Released the hug to look at him, it was very comfortable as well, though.

- Yes? – He asked.

- Last night neither used protection. For you know what... - She whispered, assuming that their children were still behind that door. - For years, for obvious reasons, I do not take birth control pills. -

- I realized that later. It's more enjoyable without those things do not you think? - He excused himself, wearing his shirt.

- Yes, but if I get pregnant again, you'll stay with me from this, until your next life, like it or not. More if it becomes another pair of twins. And being that I'm not blonde, I will not dye my hair to give you that pleasure. - Kaori said with a sarcastic smile.

-I have no problem with that. - Answered. - Especially if in your next life you have these dangerous curves. - He ran his hands from her neck to her hips. - I dare to compete again here.

They share a kiss, but another knock from the outside quickly led them away, the children insisted that they leave the room.

- Can you hear anything, Lucky? - Luccia had her ear to the door.

- No, just whispers. I do not understand any word. - He was like his sister, and they both looked up.

Suddenly they hear the latch is unlocked and the door opens inward. Causing both children fell into the room.

-Ouch! - Was the scream of the twins before and after they touching the floor.

- Good morning, children. - Francesco greeted them, looking at them while they were on the floor. - Why the rush? He helped Luccia to stand up in first.

-Oh, Dad, Mom, and its 7:00 am. We have to be at the train station in less than three hours. - Said the girl, accommodating her hair, though she was in her pajamas did not like being ugly in any circumstances, and was a sign that had gotten out of bed recently.

- How much were you two doing? Why you blocked the door? - Lucky asked with authority, as if he were the father, quickly putting on his feet, and his bluish eyes on both parent, hands on his waist. He just needed adding the word "youngest" to his sentence.

- We talked about adults things, and that's it. - Francesco resolved. - Do not get mad. - He laughed at that tone; also clearly see that the gesture of annoyance of Lucciano looks like to his. Approaching to the boy and put a hand on his head, shook his dark hair playfully.

Lucky transformed his anger into a big smile, hugging Francesco. The Italian dropped to his knees, drawing the two children into his arms.

- Buongiorno miei piccoli grandi amori. (Good morning my little great loves) – Francesco hugged them tight, then let them each a kiss on the cheek.

- Buongiorno papà. - They say the twins while doing a caress to his father face.

Kaori watches in silence, for she was amazing to see that scene, it seemed that everything that happened years ago was only part of a horrible nightmare.

An hour later they were arranged to leave, and with luggage ready, everything else was in calm.

That last morning at the home of the Todoroki family, the two families had breakfast together in the large dining room table.

Shu was sitting at the head, as the head of the family, to one side of him, to his right was Chuki, on his left, his son, Garou. Next to Garou, Luccia, Lucciano, Kabuto and Ichigo, while in front of them sipped their tea cup, Kaori, Francesco Komodo and Suki, on the other side of the table looking at Shu, was the oldest of all, Mrs. Mizuki.

-Too bad you have to leave so soon. - Broke the silence Chuki, beside Kaori, just talking to her.

-Yes, sorry, the holiday ended and I need to go back to work, children to school, and I need to see if my grandfather requires assistance in the Dojo, the usual, the routine. – The redhead answered, smiling at her friend.

-My dear, your face looks pretty good this morning, although last night I noticed with a small fright thinking you were sick. - Mrs. Mizuki telling to Kaori also at the same time with her sticks taking a portion of rice from a small bowl of thin slab of pale blue color. She always dignified traditional, well groomed and wearing a beautiful purple kimono motif of orange autumn leaves and chestnuts, her face was still serious, especially in the presence of early-morning of her two younger daughter's boyfriends.

The redhead looked at her questioning, did not understand what she could refer.

- Huh? No, I was fine; I have not felt physically ill long ago. Why do you say that Mizuki -san?

- Oh, just assumed, or perhaps you had a bad dream, because I heard you gasp loud your husband's name several times the last night. – Then Mizuki eating quietly after saying that.

-I? ... This... Yes, it was nothing... B... but... thanks for your worry... - The redheaded stammered, instantly her face turned extremely red, accompanied by a stupid smile.

Francesco who was drinking his tea gets stuck and starts coughing nonstop. Opposite him Kabuto begins to laugh of him, Ichigo gives Kabuto a little nudge in the right flank to calm down him. Although clearly had caused grace to everyone, except for children who did not understand anything.

After breakfast, Francesco, Kaori and children waited outside by the front door of the residence of the Todoroki, a taxi that would take them to the train station, though it was not so far away, but the luggage made the difference.

Meanwhile, the Italian racer spoke with Giuseppe on the cellphone at the time, sitting on his suitcase, he apologized for everything he did to his mentor in those days, asked a favor to go to Osaka so they could talk to more calm. Although everything seemed perfect at that moment the truth is that behind, things were complex.

-Thank you for everything, Shu, Chuki, we rested pretty well here. - The redhead looked at her hosts, with a reverence.

- Anytime. - Returned Shu a reverence. And as always reserving words or saying just the bare minimum. But he smiled to Kaori.

- Yeah, you rested really well last night, right? - Chuki whispered to her friend, her face accomplice could not believe that her mother has revealed their night of passion. -You're a naughty, Kaori, but in front of me as you always do that nothing happens when the reality is another. - Laughed the Japanese woman.

- Chuki, please Why you always say those things? - She blushes hard, a little tired of the topic by the way. -It happened, but not reminds me it all my life. -

-All right, sorry, hahaha. Do not get mad, but really I found oddly amusing. - The reporter winked, and then got a little serious, taking Kaori's hands. - Kaori, good luck with all this, I guess the worst is over, really sorry about what I had to do, I broke a silence which you asked me to keep, but I am a reporter and I have many secrets above, this was too much for me , more even because you're my friend and I appreciate you and our friendship. - Chuki explained.

Kaori hands gently pressed and released soon to give a big hug to the pink-haired.

- Thanks, I understand why you did it. Hope to see you soon. – Released the hug, to look at her and give her a smile of satisfaction, making note that she was not resentful. And, how? Kaori could have taken this responsibility some time ago. Soon began to look with an eye to her children, but not found them. - Oh, it is strange, but if those two were here a minute ago. –

Nor was near where Francesco was on the cell phone. She approached him to ask.

-Francesco. Did you see Lucciano and Luccia? I saw them here a moment ago, but now... - looked to both sides of the street and about around the house.

-Actually I also had seen them right here, immediately after hanging up the call, it was not long ago. How strange. – The Italian replied to her.

- Why just now? - Kaori was distressed, stomped on the floor like a tantrum, and started looking around the garden.

-Shu and I go to look inside the home; I do not think they have gone too far. - Chuki takes her husband to look inside, Garou also was absent, so obviously they was worried, they assumed that the three would have gone to the same place.

Francesco stood there, to see if they turned back out the same way. In any case, if the children delayed, he would go for them in another way, shortly.

_ To be continued..._

Disclaimer:

-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Garou and Mizuki are characters that originally belong to me, as this story. (c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR. 

_-Sorry my bad English and thanks for reading. _


	16. The Love Rival is Here

_**Author's Note:**__ Lol, I was going to put the title of this episode "The Love Rival Appears" but would sound like an episode of Pokémon. XD Like: "The Savage Love Rival Appears." Haha, okay, no. XD_

_Dear Gues__t: As I said before, yep, this story has several ups and downs, still so much to explain, I hope not to bore you with so many things. Thank you very much for reading. Greetings. n-n_

**16.- The Love Rival is Here.**

Meanwhile a little before the taxi arrived, and Kaori and Chuki finished speaking. The three children had turned the corner following Kabuto and Komodo. They stayed at a safe distance, the adults were not able to see them, showing only a bit their heads behind the wall of a house, watching in amazement four beautiful and powerful tuning cars parked on that place.

- Wow... Are you seeing what I? - Lucciano said.

- Yes, those are the cars of Komodo and Kabuto, and the black car there belongs to Yokoza, the other having a dragon tattooed, belongs to Yojimbo . - Garou explained.

-I know, Yojimbo is Yokoza's brother he loved my mom. - Luccia mentioned.

The two boys looked at each other, Lucky had no idea about that, was amazing to him that his sister would notice that.

- Really? - Lucciano asked to Luccia.

-It was so obvious, boys, are nothing romantic. – She closed a bit her eyes and looked at both boys, shaking her head in denial, then returns her attention to the four men who had gathered.

While Kabuto, Komodo, Yojimbo and Yokoza talking about their business, Yokoza was with his back to his brilliant black car, he noticed the looks of those three who saw them from afar.

- Hey, we have spies. – Said the man with weevil hair in tricolor, not too worried, dressed entirely in black leather, combat boots with large metal bearing at the tip, his clothes and hairstyle were very similar with his car's accessories, Yokoza was 31 years old in the body still looked younger and handsome.

The same the other three , Kabuto with a similar age , had short dark hair, wearing a shirt and red sneakers, jeans and a black leather jacket, his ears were adorned with a couple of piercings.

Yojimbo was the taller and the greatest of them, had much fibrous body with a blue jean and a blue shirt body-hugging tank top, showed off his muscular arms and a couple of tattoos on each, in left shoulder to wrist had a dragon tattooed on the right had a tiger, ending in the fingers of his hands with several silver rings. His silver-blond hair was taken into a high ponytail, wore a small beard disordered in the tip of his chin.

Komodo was the most striking of them by two-piece suit green and boots the same color as resembling lizard skin, was clearly a fan of series like Car-zilla (Parody of Godzilla) and his favorite animal was the Komodo Dragon, wearing a slicked hair style, but it looked good with the whole combination, the beard had a piercing of pica that greatly protruded under lip, no one knew how he could kiss his girlfriend, Suki. Besides, the peculiar style of his car was so well suited to himself.

- Oh no... They saw us. - Garou whispered behind the wall yet.

- Can we going there? - Lucciano asked.

- Do not tell me you are afraid? We've talked to them before, come on. - Luccia was more confident and out of the hiding, she went first in approached to the quartet, which looked quite fierce, but it sure they would not hurt a child. - Hello. - She greeted them with a smile.

The shadows of the men completely covered her size, Yojimbo moved first, looking at Luccia.

- Look, is a little spy, or maybe a fanatic. Haha ... How are you, sweetheart? - He puts a finger under her chin, as if he is caressing a kitten. - Long time no see you, and time makes you more beautiful. – Yojimbo smiles to the little girl.

-I'm fine, and you're right with your comment, Yojimbo-san. - She enjoys the caress. –But, I did not come alone, my brother and Garou are there. - Points to the wall, there were two children still hidden.

- Really? Why those two wild men do not come and say hello? I assume that the only super hero here is you, Luccia. - Says the big man jokingly, was to provoke a bit to the children.

The little redhead in turn was proud of having no fear of them, quite the opposite, for her, they were great guys.

Lucciano and Garou feel that like a challenge, typical for a male to be competitive, and failure to comply being challenged, the dishonor. Now both boys approached to greet to everyone.

- Yojimbo -san, Yokoza. How are you? - Lucciano greeted as if nothing, then looks unconditionally at the parked cars, were superb.

- Hello, good morning. - Garou said.

- What about you, children? What are you doing here? - Yojimbo asked curious. He was concerned that they were alone out there.

-We follow to Kabuto-san and Komodo-san from Garou's house, we spent a few days there because we came to see the Suzuka GP. - Luccia answered. -But now we have to go back, because we were waiting for a taxi to take us to the train station. We're going home.

- You came here without asking for permission? - Asked Komodo and puts a hand to his forehead. - Oh no ... -

- Dwarves. Do you know how hard is for us win a little respect from Mizuki –san so she doesn't see us like a pair of lazy and irresponsible guys for her daughters? Now if you are here without permission with us, obviously she will blame us. - Kabuto was a little upset, worried at once.

- Quiet, Kabuto. - Yokoza pats on his back. - We take them back to home and that's all.

- But, if they will see us with them, more blame us. - Kabuto insisted.

- No, Kabuto -san, do not worry about that because it is not true that you are responsible of this. - Garou wanted to calm him a little.

Yojimbo opened the door of his car up, Lamborghini style doors.

- Kids, get up, get out of here. - He said to the three children.

They were so happy to climb into one of these cars, they almost gone on their backs.

-Wow! I want to have a car like this when I grow up. - Lucciano seemed more excited than everyone. - Or maybe one as my Dad. -

- Your dad? Did you know that idiot? - Yojimbo did a half smile, talking while driving, he and his friends knew the whole story between Francesco and Kaori.

-Do not tell that of my Daddy and he's NOT an idiot! Jum! - Luccia was offended and pouted looking forward and crossing her arms.

- Oh, I'm sorry, princess; I did not want say that so ugly... Forgive me. - The truth is that Yojimbo was not honestly repented of his sentence.

The cars roared louder than a lion, noises were heard across the street and maybe more. They came in a trice the Todoroki's house with the children safe. A wild breaking the four machines were right on the main path of the residence.

- What the hell? - Francesco was still waiting, not even five minutes had passed since they went to look the kids. The quartet had caught him unawares, the Italian man nearly jumped a mile back when he saw the cars coming.

All the scandal made Shu, Chuki, come out and watch the scene, while Kaori returned from the back garden.

Adults were relieved to see the kids out of the car of Yojimbo, they were good.

- Oh, thanks God. - The redhead goes to meet and hugged her children. Then she goes near the man with platinum blonde hair. - Yojimbo? I thought you were in Towkyo. Why Lucciano, Luccia and Garou were in your car? - She stands up to talk to him.

-Hello beautiful. - He smiles playfully. - Well, I'm in town for business, and, well, results we found the trio walking nearby, and brought them, that's all. Do not say hello to me? –

- But… what? - Looks at the twins, obviously unimpressed. - Luccia, Lucciano. How you were away from the house? What if something happened to you? - First of all the redhead talks with her little ones.

- Sorry Mom. - They say both at once, with an eye on the ground.

-All right, I hope that from now on, behave and when I tell you to stay in one place, you listen to me, okay? Not funny you walk alone where you want, you had me really worried. - Kaori speaks with authority; many things were against her, because of the act of the children.

The twins felt bad, but at least they knew they had not done anything good. Like Garou, his parents also gave a brief sermon to him.

Kaori turned to speak to Yojimbo and friends.

- Thanks for bringing them, we are about to go back home, have time against and my heart was about to collapse. - She turned to the tall man with platinum hair. - Good to see you again, how long ago?

-It's nothing, pretty, was a pleasure. - He smiled. - Let me think how long? When was the last time you rejected me? –

- Oh, please, do not start. – She looks away.

Francesco approaches the group, notes that children are well and relieved, before that was a bit blurred between what was going on, not every day you see these machines get in front of a residence.

- Who is him, kids? – The Italian man interrogates Luccia and Lucciano.

- Yojimbo -san, a friend of Kabuto and Komodo- Lucky responds.

- Give me a hug at least. - Yojimbo opens his arms, without waiting for response from the redhead, he is who hugs her tight and holds her off the ground.

-Oh! No, wait... Put me down. Do not do that! - She demands.

-Hey! - Francesco came close in bad mood.

- What? Who is this monstrosity? – The platinum -haired man asked, while keeping Kaori now hold over his shoulder as if she were a doll, he was about 10 cm more than the racer, until he surpassed him in muscle and strength. To be Japanese, Yojimbo was physically privileged. -Oh, I remember you; you're that asshole of Francesco Bernoulli. Ha! Too much self-esteem, for an insect like you. - Yojimbo mocked.

- No, wait... Just do not tell that, let him alone in front of my children. - The redhead tried to take his hands off of her, but Yojimbo knew how to take a person, the big man was also a martial arts expert, preferably Ninjutsu.

Chuki retired the children from there; they asked to stay with she and Shu in the house, as the taxi arrived. Shu told her that better they would not get on it, but if later everything is put ant color, better call the police. These four could be very good persons, but if they wanted they could also get very aggressive.

Yokoza, Komodo and Kabuto kept their distance, leaning back on their cars, their eyes were neutral.

- Leave her alone. - Francesco did not move from his place, though he was always a bit of a coward to face melee someone off the track, this time he was to endure, not could let that Yojimbo insult or humiliate him, to him and his family.

- Or what are you doing, you idiot? Do you know? I do not like the morons who have fame and fortune, take advantage of poor woman as Kaori, enjoyed her body and then leave as if she had been a simple game. - Yojimbo could not shut up.

- What? How do you kn... ? - Kaori opened her eyes on surprise, the redhead had meet with the silver-haired man in a pair of ocassions, and she never revealed that. Only had told him was a single mother.

- I did not leave alone, I'm here for her, and whatever has happened between us, is something that does not concern you. - Francesco was very upset. What the hell with this guy? Could come just like that with his incredible body to do what he wanted? That was not correct... - _"Wait_... " - thought the racer. - "_ That's not ... Correct_." - He was reminded himself, for years, wanting to do anything what he wanted for the simple fact of having a fabulous and privilege body. He was crestfallen.

Yojimbo looked at Francesco, and face to face did not seem a big deal, as he was on television and magazines. Yojimbo despised him.

- Hey babe... What you see in this guy? He is really miserable. – The Japanese laughed. - Without your financial support, your ability to drive and your pretty face, you're nothing... Only a masquerade.

-It's not true; you do not know what you're saying. Behind everything you mentioned, there is a human more attractive than that. – Kaori told to Yojimbo, while he still holds her. - In addition, you also have your masquerade Do not you? Or do not you have all that you bring above. I'll bet anything that you are more sensitive to this. Sometime in your life you were scared of the world, right? And now ... Why do you want to happen otherwise? -

- Kaori... - Francesco opened big his stunning brown eyes, surprised that she thought of him that way, that gave him much more value . On behalf of a woman so simple that saw beyond that his appearance.

And then,Yojimbo let her go, let her gently on the ground and looked a bit annoyed with her words, she was right, but did not tell that to her. He smiled as if nothing.

-I think you're being too good with him, baby. You're thinking so innocently on a guy like Bernoulli. But listen, the next time you see me, you going tell me rightly, that he is a miserable man, because he'll goes to hurt you, and you will suffer again. And when he does... - Yojimbo does a glance on Francesco. - ... I'll make him dust. -

-Of course not, you're wrong. – Francesco says pretty sure, with very serious expression. Doesn't take his eyes off Yojimbo, the racer did not want Kaori thought that Yojimbo intimidated him. - Nobody gives you the right to get in our lives, do not even know how things are currently going on. -

- Yojimbo. - The voice of his brother and the hand on his shoulder asked him to please, enough. - That's enough, let's go, we have other things to do. You can play with him, later. – Yokoza said.

- Yes, well, not worth it. - The silver-haired man smiling mockingly and then looked at Kaori. – See you, my beautiful; let me turn back a next time to make you an early visit to Osaka. -

The four are back each in their respective vehicles, and with a powerful sprint they leave the place, leaving only dust, wheel marks on the pavement and a deafening noise that ended up in about 10 seconds.

That was when Francesco reacted, and looked at Kaori; she was a little in shock after that scene.

- Are you okay? - Hugged the woman from behind, at the height of her shoulders, caressing her cheek with his.

- Yes... - She whispered, a bit out of her mind, but almost without moving. – How're you?

- Fine... - Actually he had many doubts. But it wasn't time to talk about.

From one second to another, the taxi arrived. The driver got out and packed up in the trunk while the redhead went looking for her children and said goodbye again to the Todoroki family. Kaori, Luccia and Lucciano get in the taxi, while Francesco was saying goodbye to Shu, Chuki and Garou. .

- Have a good luck, you're in a new life, hope you don't spoil it. - These are the words of Chuki for the Italian.

- I have a lot to think about, before getting this whole new life... But I assure you Francesco give the best of himself, and because this goal is worth immensely. - He smiled, and looked out to the taxi, then returned to Chuki. - Thanks for everything.

-It's okay. Now, go. I have to look back my two boys. - Referring her family time.

-See you soon. - Finally the Italian racer went for his way, got in the taxi with his beautiful family.

He sat comfortably on the passenger side, with the seat belt, he looked relaxed, but in real he felt strange, going to a new stage, as when you sit for the first time on a roller coaster and do not really know what to expect in the rise and fall... Like, in the life.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano, Luccia, Garou are characters I originally belong to me like this story. (c) Shadoru _  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR_  
_-Sorry my bad English._


	17. Difficult Decisions

_**Author's note**__: Dear Guest__: Do not worry, I always appreciate your time with this story. I fully understand if you have connection problems. :)_

_Haha, yeah, I think I told a bit of what came in the previous episode with the title._

_But no, Yojimbo is not the ex-boyfriend of Kaori, is a man who is infatuated with her since the first time he saw her, I think I will not use that character (the ex-boyfriend) in this story._

_Well, my days off were done, so I guess I'll keep the rhythm I had before. But I leave this episode before I go to sleep. XD_

_Like always, thanks a lot for reading. Greetings. :)_

**17.- Difficult Decisions.**

A couple of hours later the train from Suzuka , made a small detour to one of the regions of Towkyo and then arrived at Osaka smoothly, on the platform was expecting Jin to his beloved family.

And while Kaori announced to him the arrival of Francesco with them, at the time she went to buy the tickets, the old man took it very well, received with a big hug to his little great-grandchildren, also to Kaori, but with the Italian guy... Jin expression changed so radically in a friendly smile and full of joy, to a somber and serious face.

-Look, Grandpa Jin, he is our father. – Lucky told with a smile, hugging Jin's waist, and eager to introduce to his father.

-That's good, my little boy. - The old man smiles and caresses the child's head.

-Children, come, let's find another taxi to take us home. - The redhead takes a hand of each child and begins to look around for a taxi. To which are at it, Jin is a moment alone with the newcomer.

-Francesco Bernoulli... - Says the oldest present, a very neutral tone without changing his position one iota.

- "_Oh no, another bad face, it goes from bad to worse, to worse this time is someone who Kaori and the kids love a lot_." – The racer thought. And he wanted a good start; he offered his hand to Jin. – Nice to meet you... but I think for you…. It's not. - It was a little hard for him to re-expose his big ego, being in that situation. In other circumstances had made the fool, and somehow turned Jin's opinion in his favor, but now... Francesco did not want to look bad in front of his family.

-You're right, it is not. – Jin replied, anyway he accepted Francesco's gesture and shook his hand, pressing a little more than necessary.

The Italian made a fake smile, that handshake was hurting; Jin had strength, of course, after more than 50 years practicing martial arts.

- Grandpa! - Kaori returned, and scolded her grandfather, while they were at it. She knew the bad habits of him, so could not cheat her. –Let him, now. – She demanded seriously.

Jin didn't ignore his granddaughter, and let the hand of the Italian racer, making an innocent face.

-Sorry, hehe, but how fragile. - Jin said, and then remembered something... He should not say that word on front of….

- FRAGILE! - Two voices sounded simultaneously.

- Huh? But… What...? - The redhead was surprised to hear two voices in unison. And she looked at Luccia, she hated that word, never liked that despised for being girl in school did far more in a country with masculinity preference where rarely leaving both genders compete together.

But, and the other voice? Who had shouted?

-Mom... - Lucciano pulled the sleeve of his mother's dress, he was pointing someone.

- Francesco? - Kaori turned to the Lucky signal; she looked at the racer a little confused.

He was the one who had reacted badly to that word, snorting like mad bull. He was another who did not like to be called by his appearance that. Especially, since that first time.

When Lightning McQueen taunted the Italian racer and of his track class: the Formula Racing. That made Francesco remembers his "_friendly_" rivalry.

Francesco immediately calmed down, just because it took him by surprise Luccia reaction, open his mouth, it looked pretty much clear that the children are his.

- How dare you mock me, Grandpa? I will not bear that you tell me that! I can face you when you want. - The girl stomped on the floor, shook her head, frowning and pressing like mad dog her teeth.

- I don't tell you that to you, my dear. - Jin looked a little scared, was not the first time it happen. Although, he could not exactly remember when it happened the first time. He thought it was a day after school.

The truth is that although they were being born and raised in Japan, the other children looked even a little strange to the twins, their features were not Asians, their heights were a little more noticeable, Like Luccia's hair was not dark, as the eyes of both, a color not compatible with Japanese standard people.

The girl feels hurt about discrimination, never got carried away (except for hearing the word "Fragile " or "Gaijin" they had been told it to them so many times) her presence intimidated her mates so that even loved her. Anyway, Luccia always took advantage of her physical charm and powers of persuasion, her vanity, her self-confidence, her ego, for the benefit of herself. Just like her father. She struts around the halls of the elementary school, like a little Queen Bee.

Her brother regretted it a bit more, because Lucciano was a child not very social and slightly shy, which never liked to argue with anyone to even have just a friend. His skill and performance in sports especially playing football for the school team, did somehow win the respect of his classmates and more.

- Really? - Luccia calmed down, not doing her teeth squeak anymore and wields her hands. - Then who? – She asked normally.

- Well... - Jin did not know what to say, he would not insult her father, looked at Kaori, then at Francesco, as waiting for help, but in an instant came an idea... - I told that of one of my nails, they break so easy, haha. - He had to lie.

- Oh, okay. - Replied the girl, looking at the other side of the platform, which was waiting the driver of the taxi requested. She noted there to let everybody know.

It was time to go home.

Francesco was silent all the way , Kaori heard talking with her grandfather in the back of the taxi, and the children had fallen asleep, Luccia in the lap of her mother, because to everyone was in the vehicle, one of children should be seated in the legs of an adult. And that was in the middle, Lucciano, was sitting, was with his head on the shoulder of his mother.

At the old Dojo, home of Jin, the racer took Lucky in his arms and carried him to one of the rooms, Francesco and Kaori followed the old man, and she was carrying Luccia.

- Poor things sure are very tired from the trip. – Jin said, opening the door to a bedroom on the second floor of the place, there were children when they visited their grandfather.

Jin never moved anything since the twins were born, he knew that occasionally need all the things they had there.

- They are stand up, early. They were eager to return. - Kaori told his grandfather as they removed the shoes from both kids, and put each in their own bed. - They have always had the dream a little heavy, especially Luccia, might have an earthquake and it will not move her. - The redhead smiled, this time looking interspersed moments between their children and Francesco. She said that because she had moved quite a bit from place to place to the twins and they were so exhausted that they felt nothing.

- Wow... - That was all Francesco said, without taking away his eyes from what Kaori was doing, he did not know why? But he liked to see her in the role of caring mother. As if he was taking mental notes of how to treat his children.

In an instant the three adults were out of the room.

- A little nap is okay for them before returning home, meanwhile, we would to eat something, I can prepare something quick. - She offered to the racer and her Grandpa, narrowed the door of the room.

- It would be perfect, as long ago that I don't eat good homemade cooking. - Francesco smiled, but his smile soon faded when his eyes suddenly crossed with Jin, then immediately looked back at the redhead. - Uh ... yeah ... I'd like.

- Kaori, I made lunch, everything is in the kitchen on a tray. - The grandfather had everything ready when they arrived.

- Oh, okay, thanks Grandpa, I'll get the tray, you can sit. – She said to Francesco and then turned to Jin. - Will you eat with us, right? - She asked the old man.

- No, I'll also do a little nap, have a good lunch. - Jin smiled at Kaori before leaving, and grimaced as he looked to Italian guy. He finally retired to his room to sleep.

She chuckled, noticing how Jin made an ugly gesturing to Francesco, but she understood, after all what he saw Kaori suffer because of what happened. Although, as almost everything had settled, she hoped soon get used to the idea.

- Come with me... - The woman walked up to a large room where a kotatsu (_ Kotatsu : A low table with short legs, typical of Japan_. ) and saved some furniture around the walls at the same height, with many ornaments and plants above. - Sit here. - She indicated a place beside the kotatsu.

- No chairs? – Francesco asked, after following up there. He was a little tired of sitting on the floor.

- If you want a standard chair, we have in the garden, but the table will be a bit high there when you want to eat. - She could not help laughing at the thought; she had in mind as the scene where giraffes come to drink water. - I assure you it will be uncomfortable, hehee. -

- Very funny... - Snorted, showing a little smile. -All right, I guess I should get used to this. - Takes a cushion and kneels on it, facing the kotatsu. - Wow... is warm. -

- The Kotatsu have heat included, wait, I'll bring the food. -

The redhead quickly went to the kitchen which was near that room, near the end of a long corridor. Immediately returned with the tray was covered with a gingham cloth colors. When removed it revealed a couple of plates of white rice, which was another little soy sauce pot, some cuts of meat and salad in another shallow dish oval-shaped.

- Here you go. – Kaori served it for him and then poured herself. - If you want added something more, you can take what you want from the other dishes. -

- Um ... - Francesco looked at the rice with some suspicion. - Do you think your grandfather want to poisoned me? - Asked with a worried tone.

- What? - Kaori looked surprised and amused. - Hahaha, do not be silly. How do you think that? If you want I'll trade you for mine, but all the dishes are the same. He had two more for the children. My grandfather loves them, would not be able to do that. -

- Maybe... – The racer added.

- Hey, seriously, if you do not want to eat it, do not eat it. Nobody forces you. - She looked at him seriously this time; Kaori was a people that following the game, but when the game was becoming tiresome, she became an immediate marked strictly a line. She felt a little weird; because it was like to be dealing with any of her children.

- I will eat, do not get mad. - He put innocent puppy eyes and then ate in silence.

The redhead laughed in mind. How could a scolding for children worked up with some adults?

Moments later, Francesco cell phone began to ring, apologized to Kaori to retire a moment from the small table. Not going far away, stood a few feet away in the same room.

- Pronto? ... Cosa? Giuseppe? ("_Pronto" is a word used in Italy to answer a call."Cosa?" Or "Che Cosa ? " Is an interrogative equivalent of "What?_")

To which he answered his call, she still ate most of the peace. She did not want, however amazingly could not help hearing some words of his telephone conversation, clearly understanding his native language, but did not stop to eat, but every bite she did not know anything, losing concentration, trying to pretend not to hear absolutely no one word.

It was not long until the Italian racer returned to the table. His face was a little dismayed.

- Something wrong? - The redheaded cared to see him.

- No, well... Giuseppe coming tomorrow to Osaka, with some people of the team, we need to talk about the matter of the racing season. - He told.

- Oh... I see. - She did not know what to say, she thought his team would take Francesco back to Italy or perhaps elsewhere, she did not know them, but as he was pretty good at what he did, she figured they needed Francesco a lot but... Kaori also needed him, not to mention the children.

-I want you to come with me, also Lucciano and Luccia. I need you to be with me there tomorrow. - Requested the racer, kneeling in front of the table, looking almost in supplication to the Kaori. He had one thing in mind in case something unexpected happened. -Please. -

"_Need_ ..." Then the word came another, its meaning was extremely strong, so much that it could not pass just like that.

Especially because they both are needed each other, so much.

She left her plate aside to let 10 seconds of deep silence and nothingness smiled.

-We will go with you. - She confirmed it.

- Grazie! (_Thanks_!)- He stood up from his place and went straight to hug her. – You do not know what this means to me. - His face changed, calmer and happier.

The redhead corresponded to that hug, it felt so warm, and returning to love the gentle fragrance given off from his clothes, French perfume that he used and which over the years seemed naturally his.

-I'm glad you changed your expression; your body now seems more relaxed. – She noticed it to have him hugged, accommodating her chin on his shoulder.

- I'm better, because I know that you support me. - He said.

It was the least Kaori could do, Francesco had sacrificed much to stay at her side, his career, his marriage, his friends, maybe even his own self-confidence, but elsewhere and in other circumstances, he would in the process of making this fight alone.

_To be continued..._

Disclaimer.

-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano y Jin, are characters that belong to me like this fanfic.(c) Shadoru.  
-Other characters belong to Disney. PIXAR.  
-Sorry my bad English. 


	18. Whenever doubts

_**Author's Note**__: Dear Gues__t. Well, as you can see, I think from now on, the love between them will remain, a bit chaotic. Oh, Kaori ex-is named for here. But I guess I will not do anything else with him._

_Oh, and actually Francesco doesn't asked her to leave together to Italy, he is just asking her to join to the conversation with Giuseppe. But I guess that trip to Italy will sooner or later. :)_

_Thank you very much as always, for your time and your comments. It encourages me to keep writing. Greetings. n-n_

_I apologize if here are many misspellings, I updated the episode got a little sleepy. XD_

**18.- Whenever doubts.**

Moments after they finished eating, there was a slight pause between them; the only sound was the ticking of the wall clock that was on the top of the wall behind where Francesco was sitting.

- Would you like some tea? - Kaori broke the silence.

- Yes, please... – He requested.

She approached the small teapot with green tea to the bowl he had on the table in a glass made of cork. The racer was very quiet strangely.

- Is something wrong? – The redhead asked.

- Huh? Um ... well, I was thinking ... - waited a couple of seconds to formulate a question that stung a long time ago. It came from before his departure from Suzuka. - Has there ever been anything between you and that guy named Yojimbo?

Kaori looked a little surprised, had said earlier that there was never anything with anyone else. Do not he believe her? With that question meant no.

-Of course not. - She answered seriously, a little disappointed; it showed a lot in her tone and in her face.

- Kaori, do not be angry, after so long until you were right to be with someone else, as happened to me with to Gina... I just... -

-Shut up! - She cried with a bang with the palms on the table. - Shut up please... You think I 'm easy? Still you see me as a slut? You think I 'm going with anyone who gets in my way? Now I see that you do not mind the sacrifice I made for you, it's amazing that you think that about me, is like saying that I can't truly love. – Very angry.

- "_Damn, I've ruined it_ ..." - Francesco thought to himself, very worried. - No, wait, I did not say that, I appreciate what you did ... Just... It's ... - Soon he began to stutter.

-You're an idiot. - She looked reluctantly.

- Kaori, let me explain... Do not be dramatic, look, is that he showed too confidant to you and made me think of something else. - Tried to fix things with that.

- Listen ... I met him at the restaurant, at my place of work... A little over a year ago, I did not know he was a friend of Chuki or rather of her sisters... - She sighs, calming her nerves. – We only talked occasionally... And nothing more. - She stands up, taking her cup of tea to take it to another place in the house. - Excuse me. –

- Where are you going? – He said, her action had a bit tense and frightened because she still looked bleak.

- Over there... - Answered the redhead, would open the door to leave.

- No... No, no, no. Please wait. - He stood up quickly to stop her before she leaves that room. He touched her shoulder to see if she desisted and she turned around. – Forgive me. I did not want to insult you... -

- You do not trust me... - She stopped, but did not turn to look at him.

- Yes, I trust you. - The racer chose a loving tone.

It's not true, or you didn't ask those things, when I had explained before my version. – Kaori added.

- Kaori... I trust you, but imagine this; it's as if I told you that I ended my relationship with Gina, that certainly is true, and suddenly she got very affectionate with me. Do not think the same thing? Do not will believe me, right? -

Francesco gave an example, but that did not convince her too much.

- I guess so ... But that's different, because I know that you had a relationship with her. - She turned to look at him this time quieter expression. -I forget you, I do not want... I do not want to continue talking about this. -

- Does that mean you forgive me? – He asked.

- Yes, I guess so... Because I'm a fool, a fool who is in love with you from the tip of the hair to the toes... – The redhead confessed to him.

-Oww. No, you're not a fool... – He whispered, caressing her cheek. - And you know? I'm crazy for you. -

- Really? - She blushed slightly at that. -

Francesco nodded, smiled, and taking care of not to throw or burn with her cup of tea in her hand, kissed her lightly on the lips, to which Kaori corresponded. He had done wrong, and would not allow the only person who really loved him, overturned her feelings for his misused phrases.

Suddenly, abruptly, the door to the room is opened.

- What the hell are you two doing? Who told you permission that could give a kiss here? -

It was Jin, who woke up because he heard the scream and slam on the table that Kaori gave with her hands, and he had not given his consent for them kissing at his home. The couple got a shock, what made them separated immediately.

-Oh! Grandpa... - Very flushed. – I'm Sorry... -

- Still do not understand why so strict about that sort of thing? It was just a kiss. - The Italian racer shrugged and looked confused the old man.

Kaori opened enormous eyes, amazed at what Francesco said to her grandfather, she thought that the old man was going to explode, and even wanted to defend the point of view of his beloved Francesco, but she left off, because on the other hand wanted to see how he defended himself in this type of difficult family situations. Take responsibility for his big mouth.

- Hey brat, this is MY house and here are MY rules, if you do not like that you can get going immediately. - Jin was angry; it was a lack of respect for him.

- Brat? - Whispered the racer because he were so surprised, he was no a child and in his homeland such things were frowned upon in any circumstances, a kiss was not bad when two people loved each other, on the contrary, it was wonderful. In a second he stood, showing his size, which far surpassed the man of the house, and got serious.

–Mr. Ikegami, excuse me, I kissed your granddaughter not for wanting to disrespect you or your home. I did it because I love her, and I will for the same reason as many times as I want, and it is mutual consent. Do you want to see me do it again? With pleasure. - Francesco this time challenged.

- "_Oh no, my Grandpa will kill him_!" – Kaori thought, who was biting her lower lip because the nerves.

Jin suddenly raises his right hand as a fist and made the move it backwards as preparing a punch.

The Italian racer was scared inside, but now what else could he does? Just get what he deserved, since his big mouth had made disaster, not knowing about the customs of other cultures.

-No Grandpa! Wait, it was also my fault. Do not do that. - The redheaded stretched her free arm, standing between the old man and the racer, she had a great appreciation and respect for her grandfather, but was not going to let him do this kind of thing to Francesco, was not fair.

Jin's hand dropped quickly, but until Francesco's shoulder, giving him a few gentle pats.

-Please, take care of her, if you say that you love Kaori and you are honest with your feelings, I ask you to take care of her a lot. - The old man changed his hard face to an affable one.

Most young people present were very surprised, especially Kaori, whom Jin took her hand and continued talking to the racer.

- Understand that for me, being in all this with her, see her suffer, cry, fall, get up, work hard all these years, has not been easy. And I would not see the tears of regret again. So I ask this with all my heart. I saw this woman grow up since she was a child of a couple of months, now I give you my daughter, who is happy to be with you. Protect her for me and always keep her lively. -

The old man offered a hand of Kaori, which had taken, to Francesco, all that speech sounded like a possible future marriage. The Italian guy was received without hesitation, pressing her hand gently and smiled fondly.

-Do not worry Mr. Ikegami, I will care for her as a treasure... I promise. – Francesco answered, confident tone, kissing the hand of the redhead. - Does her hand if I can kiss her freely, right? - Asked once he made it. A little worried, he was a little paranoid with so much strange rules.

Jin nodded and then sat quietly drinking a cup of tea, with nothing more to say. Even though they were adults and could make their lives what they wanted, but also needed to get his feelings about this situation , especially with all the tears that had dried on the face of his beloved girl, who was no longer a child, but for it would be that forever, like it or not . He could not help it.

At the end, everyone decided to stay overnight at the home of Jin, for the old man stop putting bad faces to Italian guy, Kaori spent the night with Lucciano and Luccia , and Francesco slept in her old room, where she had grew up.

Before sleep, the racer ran his eye for all things Kaori had around that room full of memories. He noticed a couple of photographs pasted on the wall. There are several brands of tape right on that corner, as if someone removed or changed over and over again the photos. There were some pictures of Kaori's pregnancy.

Francesco smiled, how many months of pregnancy may have children in that picture... 6 or maybe 7, for him, she looked so cute there.

When finally knelt to lie down on the futon, focused in that position, hovering book in one of the shelves, and in its side put the word: Album. Not resist the curiosity to get it out. Just took it, started to look after lie... to him, strange futon and covered with blankets. He settled on his left flank, holding his head with his left hand turning page by page with the right hand.

- So ... here's Kaori when she was in high school... how cute ... that uniform was beautiful for her- Looking a photo where she wore the typical uniform of most schools, with a gray blouse and sailor scarf red with stripes to neck down pleated black skirt .

In some photos Chuki and Kaori was with another pair of classmates, oddly in almost all pictures, Kaori did not look very happy. Except for two who came in the following pages, which already had a couple of years and was the arm with a tall, brown hair, he had a look that was scary, the picture was drawn in the middle with red marker pen , vertically, this meant that separated the two.

-It seems that this guy was her ex-boyfriend ... I wonder what happened between them for pictures finish in this way? They looked happy together. - It was a moment without thinking, Francesco felt a little jealous, but otherwise, the following images were all about the twins, their first days of life, their birthdays, their time in kindergarten, Christmas, parties generally, Kaori looked very happy with them.

The Italian man felt his throat knotted, the have lost so many beautiful and meaningful life stages of both. Their first cries, their first words, their first steps... That would have been great for him.

A while later, rested his head on the pillow again looked to the sky in a room, but this time not expected to fall a sense of there, but only made a promise to himself: Since then, he will lose not one more second of their children, would make the most all events. And with that, and the album on his chest, Francesco finally surrendered to sleep happy.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer._

_-Kaori, Jin, Lucciano and Luccia are characters that originally belong to me like this fic (c) Shadoru._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_-Sorry my bad English, and more sorry because I'm pretty sleepy. XD_


	19. Attacked from Behind

_**Author Note: **__Dear Guest__: what a surprise to find you on the other site, haha. You told me that you read the next chapters, then I guess it will not surprise you. XD_

_Anyway thank you very much for reading and for the reviews here and the notes there. I'll try posting soon the next chapters. Greetings. :)_

**19.- Attacked from behind.**

The next day it did not take too long to arrive, it was nearly 7:00 am the children were to wake up very early to Francesco. They just opened the bedroom door, shouted in unison.

- Good morning! -

The racer jumped and suddenly waked up, the photo album above him, slid to the floor.

- Oh! Good morning, bambini (kids). - Francesco greeted the twins with a big smile. - What are those costumes? - Watched with curiosity, both were arranged to go to something important.

-We go to school, is Monday. - Luccia said. - These are our uniforms do you like? - She turns around showing her red blouse and dark green gingham skirt, wearing a green tie with diagonal black stripes.

-I love it; everything looks great on you, my beautiful princess. - Francesco sits on the futon, but not out of the covers, to admire the small parade of his daughter. - What about you, Lucky? Do not give a turn? -

-No, I do not do those things. - Lucciano shook his head in denial. His hair was tied in a small low ponytail, his uniform was completely black, except for a line that bordered the neck, and buttons that were red. He came down the right side of the futon and picked up the photo album, he shook some lint stuck to it, finally put it in a place in the cabinet.

- Lucciano, something wrong? - Francesco noticed quite seriously in that act of the child.

- No, but I hate to see important things in the ground. Oh, by the way, Mom said you go for breakfast, it was for this reason that we came. -

- Sorry, Lucky, I did not realize. I had the book in my hands and then... - He looked at his hands and then the floor.

-All right, Dad, it's okay. Hurry up please. - The little boy smiled, quickly ran out the room and goes where his mother, having breakfast.

The Italian looked a little stunned to Luccia.

- Is he okay? - Francesco asked to the girl.

- He's okay, Dad, Lucciano sometimes behaves a bit strange, but do not worry. - She comes over and gives her father a kiss on the cheek. - I love you. -

- Dad loves you too, honey. - He smiled broadly pleased, nothing better than that to start the day. -Now go, I get dressed and accompany you in a second. – Francesco confirmed to Luccia.

She nodded and left the room, closing the door before.

At 10 minutes, the racer was in the room, where everyone had gathered for breakfast.

- Good morning everyone. - He sat in an empty place, which was face with Kaori and beside Lucciano. The old Jin was not there. What a relief to Francesco, and nobody used the head of the table.

- Good morning. Did you sleep well? – The redhead asked. As she stood up and served him breakfast, some coffee with oatmeal cookies and toast this morning wanted to do something different for him.

- Wow... - He stared open-mouthed before answering. - Yes, fine thanks... Kaori…. And, what are those clothes? -

She looked herself, there was nothing out of the ordinary, with a short dress fitted, no higher than the knees, violet color, white apron tied around her neck and two more cords at the waist with pockets to hold a notebook and matching shoes without heels, who were waiting her at the entrance of the front door.

It's my work uniform. I think I mentioned that I work in a coffee restaurant. - She sat back and sipping her tea soon, to let the clock looked after the twins. Luccia, which was at her side and in front Lucciano. – Children. Are you done? We have to leave in ten minutes, if you ended, go and wash your teeth and bring your things for school.

- Yes Mom! - Answered together, it was curious that many say short sentences as if they are inside of an army squad, but it was custom. Both left there to go wash.

-Oh. So… People can't show love in public, but they can make women look sexy on purpose in public? And I thought had sexism in my country. - The Italian drinks his coffee; it was obvious that that phrase was like a bomb full of sarcastic irony.

- Don't you think I can be sexy naturally? - Kaori asked, with a half-smile, removing the cups, dirty dishes and glasses from the table, leaving them on a tray that was on the tatami _(Note: Tatami: type of mat put in Japanese houses_).

-I did not mean that. But it is as if they did this on purpose, just for personal taste of _"Someone_ " who imposed these "_Rules_" for many years, and now that "_Someon_e" is dead, but still it held. - He framed many words with the voice, and with the fingers, which make in the form of quotes.

-Haha, I understood. I did not ask to come here in any case, I was born somewhere else, and maybe if I had been raised in Europe or America, would be another song. - Kaori took a couple of oatmeal cookies with a napkin, later put it on her tea and eat it, without a napkin, of course.

- Where are you from? – Francesco asked.

- From space... - The redhead smiled and for a moment she finished her breakfast, put her cup of tea on the tray and picked up all from the tatami, once standing, left everything on the furniture. - I have to go. -

- Why do I say that? Oh ... Hey, hey, wait. Where you going? - He gave the last great sip of his coffee, getting up quickly from his site.

- I told you. Why you not pay attention to anything I talk you? I will take the kids to school and I must go to work. - She was walking down the aisle to take her red coat of light fabric at the entrance and put on her shoes.

Francesco followed her while she was doing that, he was a little worried.

- What will I do all morning? - Asked the racer.

- Francesco. - She turned around to look at him and sighed before speaking. - You're not a child why did not you think of anything? Do not expect me to plan your day? -

- But if Giuseppe always does that, all my life they have planned my day because... All I do is train, record commercials, giving interviews, being fabulous... All scheduled on an agenda. – Looks at her a bit distressed. - And you do not give me my good morning kiss. –

- Oh, Francesco ... - Kaori was exasperating, looked up a couple of seconds, starting to know each other, he was very crafty like a spoiled child, she hadn't two children that moment, had three, and Francesco was the worst . She came and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. - Good morning. -

- Oh, Kaori ... You're mean. - He told her, his voice a little whimsical.

- No, just that I get nervous and then cranky if my schedule is going to hell. Do not you feel the same? A purpose and now you mention Giuseppe. Did not you meet him today? - She kept looking at him, she was now more exasperated. Kaori walked a few feet back down the hallway and screamed. -Lucciano, Luccia, hurry! -

-It's true... I had to call him... – Francesco whispered.

Hearing that the twins ran down stairs, they were ready and just shod their shoes at the entrance.

- Ready, Mom. - Lucky said, reporting to both, turning to look at his father. -See you later, Dad. Have a good day.

-Bye daddy. - Luccia smiled and opened the door, the twins waited outside their mother.

-See you my perfect little ones, doing well. - He waved in good bye.

-Francesco. Can you do me a favor? – Kaori asked.

-So now I am useful to you... – He did the victim.

-All right, do not worry... I'll do it when I return. – She doesn't like much the little game, and less with time running.

-No, wait... Tell me. I'll do it. - Do not want her to be angry, it was apparently very seriously.

-Well, listen, but listen to me please. I need you to take this note, and let it to my grandfather, he left very early, but it must be about to return. Then pick up our luggage, children's room and yours... And you go to this address please. - She gives two notes in the palm of his hand. - When my work is done, we will go directly to our home. So please do not miss the papers, if you have time now, you could do it right away and you save a couple of hours, depends if you have to see with your boss or not. –

-But you said you'd go with me to see Giuseppe... What time do you get off work? What is the schedule of the children? - He had a few questions in mind, but Kaori interrupted.

-I will, let me know, ask my grandpa for times, and the phone is at the end of this hallway, just call me when you're ready. We have to go now. - She comes over and kisses him on the lips quickly, softening her tone. - Thank you. Sorry to be grumpy, but I must go to the subway and trains are very precise, kids school is a bit far. -

-All right, I understand... I know you also have a lot to do. - When he responded, he realized that... – Wait… Will I stay alone with your grandfather? Do not blame me if the only thing you found later, is my corpse after noon. -

- Relax... - Looks at her wristwatch. -Oh no! I'm going, I love you. - Close the door and let the Italian there, standing in the hallway.

- ... I love you too ... - He says it after everyone leaves. - Well... Francesco, you're alone in a completely foreign country, with rules you do not understand, any movement you consider normal may be used against you. - Sighed. He walked down the hall and left the papers that Kaori him in the table where the phone was that she had mentioned earlier.

Then he moved to looking for the luggage, upstairs. When he entered the room was neat, straight beds, half-open windows for ventilation. They had done pretty quickly or waked up too early. It was spotless.

Francesco left everything in order after an hour, the bags at the entrance, the room he occupied, clean and not having more to do; he sat back near the kotatsu, calling Giuseppe to confirm the meeting.

- What do you think better at night? Do you know? I want to go with them, just I want you to know them, and departure time is later, I have not confirmed but I guess at 8 will be fine... Aha... Listen, I'll give you an address, I hope to be right. Give me a second. - Move to the local telephone of the house, looking for the notes that Kaori gave him. - Here's - Then he whispers outside the microphone, to his mentor doesn't listen his fails. - Damn... It's all in Japanese. - Babbles a bit and then stabilizes and returns to the cellphone. - Giuseppe, I'll call you in a couple of minutes... I do not understand... A couple of points here. - Hang up and tries to stay calm.

- Now what do I do? I can't read these scribbles. – The racer gives a huge sigh looking at papers. No idea which was which. He decided to leave them in the same place where he had taken them before. - I think maybe I'll take a bath ... Still I have clothes from yesterday, this morning nothing has gone right for Francesco. - Before he goes to the bathroom, looked in his clothes to make sure he was not left any important document inside, should take them to get out and move around the city. - Maybe I could hire a translator -interpreter for today, not a bad idea... Yes, Francesco, you're a genius as always…. Huh? What's this? – Found something in the pocket of his shirt, was the train ticket that Chuki given him. - I thought... I had left it somewhere else, I guess it does not help me at all... I'll throw it. -

He turned to see if he found a dump bucket in the room.

- Where is now the trash? This house is so complicated.

- Within the cabinet in the corner to your right, next to the window. - Said a voice behind him.

-Ah! – Exalted, the Italian turned, did not even notice what time had he come... it was Jin did not hear no sound on his part. But. From what time was he standing there listening to Francesco silly thoughts out loud? –Mr. Ikegami... Sorry, your home to me is like a puzzle, compared to what I'm used to. And thank you. - After going where the old man said, opened the door of the cabinet at ground level and within the cube was the garbage, there deposited the train ticket. - Where do you come in? I did not hear the door.

-All right... I came by the back door Do not tell me that in Italy the houses have no back door? For me it is so natural. - Jin wanted to tease Francesco a little.

- We have it, not always, as in the neighborhoods the streets are quite narrow... But yes, there are. Anyway, I have a couple of questions Can you help me? - Francesco looked at him questioningly.

-It depends, if I haven't to be your babysitter can be whatever. For that part, I bring some of the nerves that someone like you is with Kaori, out of your talent on the track, you fame and irresponsible dealings with people. But your business, and even you two made children and now you two are together again, there must be for some reason. -

-It's just a simple question. - The racer was getting tired a bit from those comments. His expression quickly changed to offended. - I thought you had told me yesterday was serious ... At least if I 'm serious. - Francesco also not going to stay silent and continue to endure. - It will be Mr. Ikegami territory, but I also deserve respect. No I lied when I said I love Kaori, I did not know of the existence of the children until she decided to speak about. You have no idea of anything beyond this story... - He paused for a second and continued. – Yeah, you were who saw her suffering, I know you saw her fall and return to the battle, but I also stopped looking for her. Do you think I deserve much more punishment than being without them all these years? Yes, I suppose so, but I've paid enough. I had to stop what I do best to come especially for them and I have no regrets. –

- What do you do best? Seducing girls from remote villages? Tell me the truth How many more children do you have out there? –

-Enough, I will not take it anymore... - Francesco growled, walking away from that room, took the papers that were on the telephone table and went straight to the entrance to take some things in and out of there.

He looked one second the baggage, could not with all that, he thought better, just took documents from his suitcase, and finally were there, along with some cash, put them between his shirt, put on his shoes and left the house, outraged, furious.

Francesco looked for a way to reach the center of the city, but he could neither read nor speak Japanese, that played against him. Where to go now? What to do? With his head clouded with rage just walked around the neighborhood, without even a point where arriving.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Jin, Lucciano and Luccia are characters I originally belong to me, and this fic. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR_


	20. Misunderstood

**_Author note:_**

_Dear Guest__: Thank you for stopping to read, here and the other site, and apologizes for not being able to upload the other chapters the last weekend. I had done something else with my time down, only had Sunday to rest and was very short for me. I was very sleepy when I was translating this chapter, I could finally finish today._

_About the episode, yep, Jin will take a while to accept Francesco, but justice will be done, haha. The ticket, I had thought about doing something else with this. But in another episode, I don't like to leave things in the air. XD_

_As always thank you very much for your time, I'll try to update soon. Greetings. :)_

**20.- Misunderstood.**

Francesco looked at the paper that Kaori gave him, one that was written in a vertical line with numbers that could be read from right to left, seemed to come to a kind of place, like a small map, anyway he did not understand.

- Why does it happen? - He asked to himself while he turned round the paper to find some sense.

- Want some help? – Someone asked behind him, a curious black haired girl, short, wearing a red dress full of ruffles, white buccaneer stockings those that reach just above the knees, tied with red ribbons on her thighs, white dots in her chest, burgundy leather shoes with cork soles that were grown her up 10 cm and on her head a red headband that remember those little maid hats, actually she looked like a little maid with everything she had on (Gothic Lolita Style). The Italian man turned around, he could not tell her curious style, but had to admit that she was beautiful.

- Do you speak English? What a relief! - Francesco smiled to her strange little saver. Little because despite her high -soled shoes, she was still lower than he, seeing her physically more or less… 20.

- Yes. - She smiled back. – I'm Nanakase Harumi. - She greeted. - I studied at the Academy of English - Japanese university campus is in Osaka in Kansai, so I have no problem... Are you not from around here, right? Well, that's clear. Can I help you? –

-Y... Yes please. - He'd been a little surprised; the girl gave him a thousand details just like that, as if she were talking to someone familiar. Even he was a public figure, meant she did not know who he was. – I need to know what these papers are. And I want to know how to get to the center of Osaka; I have to find someone there. - He holds the pieces of paper to the girl.

Harumi took the papers.

- This is a letter. Do you want me to read this? – Harumi asked.

- Yes, please. – Francesco answered.

She cleared her throat and began.

-_ "Dear Grandpa:_

_ As every morning, before leaving home, we had to leave without being able to say "goodbye". But now Francesco will stay a moment. Please I ask you to behave well with him, knowing what you feel, but everyone made mistakes in life, I've done it myself and you too. Wish this morning could speak with him normally and if he needs help, I hope you can make it please answer his questions. I assure you that he will not cause problems, and I do not want you to give problems to him. In advance, thanks. Kaori._ "- Harumi finished and look at Francesco. - That's what it says. - She shrugs.

- So, I should give it to the old man before I leaving there, even before he said a word. I'm an idiot... No, I'm not. How I could to know he was going to behave like that? Yesterday he put a friendly face. But I will not trust him, not again. - The racer started talking non-stop, for himself, forgetting for a moment that Harumi was at his side, which was weird.

- Hello? Sorry... - She shook her hand on front of his face, she felt a little uncomfortable, despite her appearance and everything she had on, seemed ironically invisible.

- Oh! Sorry, thank you so much for helping me with that... What about the other paper? What is it? - Looked back at her, expectantly.

- Yes! Let me see... - Observes. – Are addresses, one is of a house in a suburb of Osaka, and the other is a coffee-restaurant that remains in the center. Although if you look here, on the back... It is written in English... – She turned the paper while teaching what it said back, clearly Francesco had not noticed it.

- Huh? – Took the notes and looked them again. - It's true, I did not realize, here are the directions to the house, and coffee and the phone number, directions... - Hell, I'm a fool, Kaori thought of everything to have an easy arrival. I will pay more attention next time. - The Italian racer finished saying that and turned his attention to Harumi. - Thanks again... Hey, you know? I'd like to take with me for the day. –

-What! But what are you saying? - The girl was startled and blushed. -

- What? - Francesco was a little confused, did not realize that his words seemed a hint. - I mean I could hire you as my interpreter, since I'm not from here, I need help to locate places, and you're very kind and you do not know who I am. So... -

- Francesco Bernoulli. - She cut him off, she knew who he was.

The racer had this time a neutral face.

-Then if you knew who I'm... - Answered as neutrally as expressed, knowing helped him in a way he thought, that if he had been someone else. Does she have helped him in the same way?

Harumi nodded and smiled again.

- A few years ago with some friends, went to the pre WGP party, that was fun, and we met all of you, we are fans of speed, we were really intrigued. Um, and my parents live a few blocks from here, when I saw you from afar I wondered: "Is it really him?" And yes, what a coincidence to find him hovering like nothing... - Took a breath before continue speaking. - And I accept to be your interpreter today, tomorrow or the time you need it. – She finished talking, radiant all the time.

- Thanks... Really. – He answered, while trying to match that story with one that had heard before from someone else. But... So much coincidence? Is it possible? Francesco thought to the air a couple of seconds when he turned his attention to Harumi again. - Would you go with me to this place? - He showed the address on the paper. - I want to find a couple of things. -

-Yes! With pleasure, we go there. - She pointed to her right a couple of blocks, and the two began to walk in that direction.

Meanwhile, in the cafe -restaurant where Kaori worked had been a pretty quiet morning. She picked up the empty cups and plates bring a clean table, leaving the place spotless for the next guests.

The place was located in a corner, in one of the main streets of Osaka center, was colorful and looked cozy with walls painted white peach and interleaving, adorned with pictures of some Japanese celebrities and on the shelves the boos had cups and bowls brought from different parts of the world, accompanied by the sound of morning news or the nice music from the radio, the curtains were half of window to let the light in from outside, with pastels tones, to not make the place as dark, dark brown individuals on tables varnished and other tables that were more familiar, the front door was double, but was only open one side of it, with a sign of: "Welcome" in several languages outside, and inside the typical bell wind that gave notice to a newcomer.

All of the redhead's coworkers were dressed in the same outfit, although she was a little higher than the others.

At that moment there were only two or three people having breakfast. One was a young woman with black hair, smooth and long, two-piece suit wearing jacket and brown skirt with matching high heels, wore air -framed glasses, looked very serious reviewing her laptop while drinking an espresso-coffee with assorted crackers bowl beside her, sitting next to one of the tables by the windows for better visibility of all.

Then there was another man, and quite old, about 50, of kind face with very dark skin under his dark hair, short, somewhat disheveled, because his job delivering the local newspaper in a specific neighborhood, was a regular of that cafe, always had time for a coffee-latte after a day's work early, he preferred a seat more alone from there, with a small but comfortable table for one, enjoy reading the same newspaper that he distributed.

And another younger boy sitting in the corner, also alone, flirting with one of the more novice waitress in the place. They seemed to be very comfortable. Although, it was a matter of time before the boss can to see them.

Kaori after returning from the kitchen approached the older man.

- Aori -san, I bother you a moment... Can I bring you something else for your coffee? - She asked smiling politely.

- Huh? Oh, no, thank you very much Kaori -chan, and I must return to work soon. - He left his newspaper a moment to answer to the redhead, smiling back.

- All right then, enjoy your reading, with permission. - She walked away to leave Mr. Aori to his quiet moment.

When after a few seconds, the bell rings, announcing the arrival of new people. The redhead turns to greet.

-Good morning, welco... Huh ? - She opened her eyes wide, and almost did not close her mouth; her body had stiffened, being as dresser dummy position, surprised to see who had arrived. Kaori almost run back to a room, near the kitchen, the break area for employees and other things.

She stayed in the room that served as a rest area, but before she took the broom from a clean closet, pretending she needed it. And he began to murmur, there, because at that time no one was around. - Francesco... That idiot! Why are you here? And how dare you? I turn my back for a moment, and he is accompanied by a pretty girl that I can ensure only just he met... He was going to pay me. -

-Kaori-san, excuse me; I need the broom, please... Kaori-san... - One of the younger girls was almost immediately next to the redhead girl looking that broom but obviously did not find it, so she went a little over the place, until she found her superior with the object between the hands. -Kao... Kaori-san? – The young girl put concern face, the expression of the redhead was so grim, and her eyes looked like they would throw out fire at any second.

-I'm going to kill him, that bastard, break this thing in his big head will not be enough punishment! - Gritting her teeth, with the broom in her hands, and her mind full of jealousy, Kaori did not listen to the girl, and broken in two the cleaning implement as if it were an easy thing. When in her ears she heard the "crack", reacted. - Huh? What do you said, Kumiko -chan? - Said in a calm voice, as if nothing had happened, looking at her companion.

Kumiko was a little scared, surprised by the ease with which her sempai broke the thick wood of the broom.

- Yes... I... The broom... I need... – The girl stammered, making a gesture with her hands, not really knowing what to do, versus what she saw.

- Oh, yes, of course... Take it. – Kaori gave Kumiko the two pieces of wood with a smile, and left the rest area a bit more relaxed.

-T ... thanks... - Still a bit stunned, the girl whispered, staying there and as forgetting what she had to do.

Immediately upon leaving the hall, the redhead came face to face with another coworker, who was looking for.

- Kaori, you here. – The woman said who looked at her with a hint of surprise.

- Huh? Akari? What? – Asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Outside someone asks for you, is a gaijin. - Akari said with a contemptuous tone.

The redhead hated that word, she and her children had heard it greatly, was an offense against people with Western features, naturally outside Japan, or mixture of blood from a person from the east and one west. Even for someone like her, for Japanese people, she was a disgrace, Kaori felt it was worthy of her place in that country, despite everything.

- Would you be more careful with your tongue, Akari? - Her tone was distinctly anger.

-I'm sorry. Really. - She felt really regret. - But, a person is waiting at the table 5, says it's urgent.

- Okay ... I'll see. - Before, she took a big, deep breath, trying to make her smile again arises. As Kaori walked up to the table five thought: - "_So that cynical is looking for me, but is accompanied by another woman? How could he? Think about death is too bit... Grrr... Okay, Kaori, calm down... Facing this as a mature woman, give him the opportunity to speak first... Maybe everything has a reasonable explanation, and after you can make him suffer slowly! No, no, no... No, that is not me._ "

Finally arriving at the table, cleared her throat, taking a quiet position, but inside she was like a mess.

- Good morning ... - Said in a neutral tone, trying to focus her eyes on one of the two on the table, but still could not.

- Hi Kaori. - The Italian racer was immediately stood up from his chair. - I finally found you. - Smiling, hugged her and placed her one kiss on each cheek, was like the typical European greeting, but a little more intense.

The redhead did not react to it, just put expression of not understanding anything, blushing.

While the other tables were watching carefully, the glasses girl by the window, hid behind the laptop monitor, Mr. Aori just dropped a little newspaper and laughed, finally, the young man at the other table felt the need do the same with the waitress with was flirting moments ago.

-Do not do that... It's not right. – Kaori said to Francesco, frowning and even without showing too that she was very jealous. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

- Why not? You're my girlfriend. There is nothing wrong. - The racer replied nonchalantly, trying to insist on approaching as homeless dog, it was as if he had been lost by the city for a long time without a master, all he needed was to have a tail that wag.

- I am... Your ... ? Sorry... What? - Now if everything was more confused than before for Kaori, since they meet again, he never asked her to be her girlfriend, not officially. Even when they went to bed, had children and would try to lead a life together, nothing was official, now that she thinks about, everything was half.

- Look, Kaori, this is Harumi, she... - The Italian man could not finish the presentation, his mobile phone started ringing, it was Giuseppe. Francesco had completely forgotten that he would call him back, had spent more than an hour, he assumed that his mentor would be worried. So he apologized to both women and walked out to the entrance of the main door of the place, to talk by phone.

-Kaori -san! Nice to see you. - Harumi greeted with a big smile, from where she sat.

- Harumi? - Did not recognize her when she enters, but those clothes were clearly brand of Kabuto gang. Yes, Chuki also knew Harumi, was a friend of her younger sisters, Suki and Ichigo. - But ... What are you doing here? I thought you were in Towkyo. -

-I was, but I came to visit my parents, while Suki, Ichigo and the others accompanied their mother to visit their sister at Suzuka for her birthday. Interestingly today was going to the station to buy my ticket back to Towkyo, when I met Mr. Bernoulli, who was a little disoriented, and asked me to spend the whole day with him. Is not that great ? – Harumi smiled.

- "_Spend THE WHOLE day with him?_" ... - Said the redhead, muttered, faking a smile. What was exactly what she meant by that? Suddenly, negative thoughts came into her mind again: "_Satyr! He brings me here to meet his new conquest, above all said that I'm his girlfriend and he does not die of shame one iota. And she did not! Definitely there will be a funeral, maybe two_."

- Yeah, he needed someone to read a paper, and hired me as his interpreter, but I assure you I cannot spend all day with him, because I need to buy my ticket and go back home to my parents to pick up some things. Although I said I could help him today, tomorrow or the time he needs, honestly, I cannot. Anyway I accept this invitation to breakfast, Mr. Bernoulli was desperate to find you, is not he the most romantic? - Harumi questioning, ended.

Kaori felt extremely foolish, she knew that jealousy blind you and lure you into doing anything stupid thinking. While that reputation that followed to Francesco... Honestly she was hard to trust him yet.

- Romantic? Uh... hehe ... yeah, I guess so... - Looked up a moment to dispel her mind and relax a little, then looked back at Harumi and asked. - Want to order something? Or will you wait for your companion? -

- I will wait a moment, he should come soon. - Japanese girl answered.

- Sure... -

In less than a minute, Francesco returned back to the table. At last he reached agreement with his chief for a meeting.

- All fixed. Kaori, hope you do not mind that I invited Giuseppe to your home. - Said the Italian racer taking his seat on front of Harumi.

- At my house? What? Do you even know my work schedule? Who gave you permission to...? - Grumbled a bit, but did not want people to notice it. So soon she surrendered.

- Is it all right at 8:00? – Francesco asked.

- Yes, well, I leave here at 5:00, and the kids have school until 5:45, so you have to go with me to look for them. By the way what did you do with our luggage? –

-No problem, I'll walk with you, I want to know where they study. Huh? Does the luggage? Well... Even in your grandfather's house and you know? I have to say something about it; it's a funny story... -

- I have not time now, better order something, the girls and I have much work in the kitchen. And before lunch this place is full. Tell me what do you want? - Kaori was about to lose patience. At least the Harumi misunderstanding had been clarified and that let her breathe better. But within a couple of hours, Francesco had her whole life upside. Had he said before that he did not know how planning a day? It seems he had everything in his favor.

Irony.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori is a character that belongs to me and also this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_-Sorry my bad English._


	21. Gaijin, gaijin

_**Author's Note:**__ Dear Guest__: Well, here's the chapter 21, will try to do the 22 between this week. I'd like to write more now but it's midnight. x_x_

_Well, we'll see what happens next, I have even quite in mind. Thank you very much for reading. Greetings. :)_

**21.-"Gaijin, gaijin."**

After ordering, the redhead went to the kitchen to get everything. While waiting, Harumi told Francesco that they were known long ago by Chuki. The Italian was beginning to think that the issue involved everybody around the reporter. What was she in this story? Is she the Goddess of Destiny, pulling the strings of each? It was amazing if you think about on that way... Also, scary.

- Here it is. - Kaori brought the tray with the order of the two, a couple of espressos and toast, plus a piece of strawberry cake for Harumi, each with its own spoons and forks. - Enjoy. - She smiled, and then turned around to leave.

- Kaori. Do not you stay with us? – Francesco asked, how if that was an easy thing.

- Francesco... - Before she turn around, the redhead gave a huge sigh, then kept her smile almost effortlessly, watching him. - I'm working, if my boss sees me chatting to you, he can fire me, I will haven't to feed and clothe the children if I haven't my salary, and, as everything will be your fault, I'll kill you before I starve. And now, excuse me. - Finally she goes back to the kitchen.

He looks at her, not surprised; it was as if he were accustomed to her evil temper. Only shrugs and drinks his coffee.

- She is very "cute " right? Mr. Bernoulli. - Harumi says.

-She loves to Francesco. - Says, leaving a moment before his coffee cup, he looked at her and smiled without concern. -And Francesco loves her too. -

- I understand... It's amazing that you're the father of twins. - Said the Japanese, Chuki had told her sisters all about Kaori and Francesco, while Suki and Ichigo commented the subject with their friends, more than anyone, Suki, who was the gossip of the two, for that reason Yojimbo was aware of the matter and could not hold the presence of Francesco.

Although Chuki words, when she said she had not told anyone outside of his history with Kaori, sounded like a promise. But it was obvious that this kind of thing Chuki was not going to hide to Shu, or her mother and sisters. In any case, the Sisters of the reporter had not promised anything to Francesco about keep silent. And it seems that Chuki had distorted some the history for Mizuki-san, because for her this pair was happily married.

-Everyone I've known these days, speak of it as a bad thing, but that pair of children has been of the best things that happened to me in life. I have so much to do for them, it is not easy to reorganize and apparently no one else understands, because I guess some people think everything should fall from heaven. - The racer was referring to people these days were in his way, his name was so stained and trampled by those who knew Kaori and the twins, because no one gave him the opportunity to introduce him with dignity. The Italian man understood, really understood the whys of them, but also needed for a chance for him, which they were not given yet.

Half an hour after a good conversation between the two, Harumi apologized to Francesco, saying she had to go to the train station, but she enjoyed that moment. After the girl left, the Italian racer looked around. The girl in glasses was gone, neither the solitary young man, so the man who delivered newspapers.

Most waitresses retired to rest and took out to do some things; others remained in the room back. Kaori appeared to accompany Francesco.

- Hi... - She sat where once stood Harumi. - Do not have more wonderful plans, why you're still here? -

- Yes, I have something in mind. - He smiled, just saw who sat for her company. - I'll stay here with you all day. -

The woman put gesture in surprise; her fingers twitched slightly on the table cloth and put her back, resting on the back of the chair.

- What? Are you crazy? You cannot stay here all day. Do not you want to know the shops in Osaka? You have too much to see out there. You can go shopping or something. - She raised an arm over and over again, pointing to the door, alternating between there and here, as to teach him all he could go to enjoy.

Departmental buildings full of trinkets, or exclusive shops of international brands, all a great little world was the center of Osaka.

-Shh... Calm down... I have everything under control. - Looks to one side and then the other, as sure of something. - Hey, how I can talk to your boss? I want to ask him something.

The redhead did not know what he wanted, wanting to talk to her boss as well as quiet, but his eyes did notice that something was on his mind. She stood up.

- Is... Back there in his office... Why? - Kaori points to the door of the hallway between the kitchen, resting area and the office of the boss.

-Come with me. - Francesco stood up from his seat, takes her hand and they go there together.

- What? No, wait... - Even thought I was crazy , but did not know why at that time began to play along.

When they reach the door of the office, all Kaori's coworkers stop what they were doing and they will take a look at the couple.

- What are they doing? - One of the girls whispers, leaning behind the frame of the door of the rest room.

I have no idea ... Who is that man? - Says other, leaning a little behind, as curious as her friend.

- He is the boyfriend of Kaori -san. - Kumiko says, a little excited, with a huge smile.

- How do you know? – The girl interrogates Kumiko leaning on the frame, but this time look at her.

- I heard it from our partner Izumi, who understand English and was chatting with the guy who was recently in the table 7. Right, Izumi? Tell them. - Looks at the girl named Izumi, who was having lunch onigiris fillings (rice balls) while watching a fashion magazine. She quickly nodded her head in affirmation, swallowing the food in her mouth.

-It's true; he gave her a couple of kisses on both cheeks and then said that they were dating. - Izumi answered with eyes wide, trying to focus on her magazine and on her food but her ears was willing to what happened in the hallway.

Francesco and Kaori were in the boss's office about 15 minutes; he man did not even understand English, so that the redhead had to translate some phrases. Upon leaving, the couple went to the rest room, but before she said something.

- God. Why you like always clowning? I almost died laughing there, luckily I held back, maybe if you really repeated what you said in English, I'm sure my boss would fire me. -

- Hey, quiet, it's great he does not understand the language. But tell me if is not true, when you see him what do think about his hairstyle? Who uses that hairstyle in this modern age? It's as if his hairdresser was a bowl of salad. Perhaps he is so stingy with himself he cannot help not spend money on that... - The Italian racer was babbling some things about the cafe owner, between English and Italian.

Kaori laughed softly, indicating that she had thought something like that about that hair, did not like how it looked, she loved long dark hair and with some style.

They finally stopped at the door where her companions were leaning out before, now there was no one, all sitting and doing anything else. It was obvious they were pretending not to hear anything or know anything. The redhead was going to introduce Francesco with them, who after entering he took her hand, and then she looked at the group of women, who rushed their eyes on the couple.

- Girls, I... - Kaori told her coworkers, in Japanese.

-Ah! Congratulations Kaori -san! - Kumiko was the first to speak. The girl with dark short hair, pale skin and huge eyes with beautiful brown tone, smiles, she was the youngest of all there, and the newest, has more or less 18 or 19 years, so sweet and delicate character as a stuffed plush, everybody loved her personality, never bothered anyone, people just see her and felt like she needed a very tight hug. Customers enjoyed much her attention.

- What? Congratulations? Why? - The redhead was very nervous, especially when Francesco took her hand, her face changed red color rapidly, being in front of all the girls, did not dare to let him go, is more along the nerves, she pressed it a little more.

-Ouch! Kaori, you're killing my hand... - He complained the between teeth, to not look bad in front the girls, trying to save his fingers they were very interlacing with hers.

-You behave worse that a little girl... - She whispered and let him go. She even was looking at Kumiko and with confused expression. What did know the girl now than Kaori didn't know?

Francesco secretly shook his hand behind his back for relief. She said him, little girl? But, if she had pressed hard.

- For your boyfriend. We have understood that a single mother, but finally you found your special someone. - The girl was so happy for her sempai.

- What that _"finally_" means? - Kaori said softly, her eyes narrowed and fake smile... She felt like the old woman would never find a man. Sure, like most of her friends were married or otherwise, had a suitor, Kaori felt like the oddball of her society, even more so. Not much Japanese men in the country dared to be with a Gaijin, for fear of comments from their families, and she had decided in a way, waiting for the racer. - Well, the truth is that I wanted to introduce you to... -

- I'm Francesco, is a pleasure, ladies. - Disrupted on impulse. But almost no one understood, most of the girls who were present did not understand English, hence, less Italian. There was a small silence.

Kaori then continued, in Japanese.

-Mr. Bernoulli says it's a pleasure to meet you, he will stay with us today, the boss gave him permission to cook something special and serve it to the public at lunchtime. - The redhead explained to the other girls.

- What? You say that gaijin will use my kitchen? – Said a surprised woman with brown hair, tied back in a bun tomato style, older than the others, even bigger than Kaori, she is bothered at that. - No sir, I will not work with him. -

- Who said he would work with you, Mamiya -san? - The redheaded noticed strongly that dialogue, thankfully the Italian racer did not understand. Kaori looked into Mamiya eyes to face her, again, that word "Gaijin" the older had been used it in a derogatory manner. - It does sound like he was trying to take your job, Francesco only make this once, he comes here from far away to try to be accepted, but if no one given him the chance even for the couple of hours I will very wrong to think of some of yours. Especially you, Mamiya -san, who is the oldest of all of us, should give a good example. -

The others stayed in complete silence, the younger girls thought it would be exotic to serve some of the old continent, even for a day.

- A day, an hour, a second, I will not allow him to touch my kitchen and utensils, I am very loyal to my people, I never could accept this. - She defended. Her closed mind surprised the rest of the girls. - And neither, you never sympathized me, Gaijin. Do you think about your Western appearance you're superior to us? You come here to offer all your things as God, but you are the worst scourge of the world. -

- Do you think that serving coffee and sandwiches is very traditional? How you can...? - Kaori no talk more, took Francesco's hand firmly and carried him out of that section, but not before taking her red coat that was hanging out there. About to cry, but anger doesn't left her shedding a few tears right there.

The racer does not understand anything, he thought everything was strange, he could not say a word, hearing women discussed further in their native language, but realized by the expression and action of the redhead, who was very bad.

Then they went out of that place and she took him a few blocks away from there. That's when he stopped his march to demand an explanation.

- Kaori, wait what happened? Is it okay that you go out of your job? Your boss can fire you. - As she held his hand, he forced her to stop with him.

I do not care... - She answered without turning around to look at him, with her voice cracking, revealing more her status at that time.

- You really do not care? Before, you were talking about not left it for the children. What happened in there? - He tried to see her face, but Kaori doesn't let him, moving her head to the opposite side or covering her face with her hair, so he would not see her about of cry.

Suddenly the woman released his hand and quickly walked further.

- Hey... - Francesco felt that she left him, but he was not going to stay with it and followed her. He spoke as she walked behind. - Kaori, please do not be childish, then you say that I am immatu... Kaori? –

She was suddenly stopped in front of a Karaoke, had an idea, again took the hand of Francesco, rented a cabin for an hour and they got in there. As it was a quiet place, no one could bother them; it was perfect to talk without people around.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori is a character that belongs to me and this story, and all the waitresses. XD (c) Shadoru._

_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR_

_-Sorry my bad English. _


	22. Next Step

_**Author Words**__: Dear Guest__: Well, you got your review about this episode on the other site, thank you very much again for reading. Greetings. :)_

_I've been too busy to update, but I hope to update soon the 23._

**22. - The Next Step.**

The redhead locked the room door; she left her coat on the table, picked up the remote to turn on the Home Theater, making the music invade some place. While the racer was looking at her in every action, even he had no idea what had happened and what was that place?

-I'm tired of being called Gaijin, and they said the same in so bad mood to all the people I love ... - She began to speak, approaching to the huge sofa surrounded the table in the room. She sat down and unable to hold it anymore, her tears finally peeked. -It seems that whatever I do is the same thing. I put much effort in all things, but it's equal to nothing, I think I do everything in a right way, but always I'm the error in front of others. - She meant she knew many people who gave their life so easy, getting jobs through friends, a college degree without any effort, a life of luxury with deceptions and traps in the background. Preferences to be born naturally in Japan. - I am respectful, I have values, I admit that I have my horrible reactions and defects, but... Enough... - Put her elbows on the table and then hands over her face, wiping her tears from time to time, but they kept coming.

Francesco looked at her a moment, reacted to her weeping and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to draw her, placing her head on his chest.

- Oww, amore, calm down. But tell me what happened? I'm still nowhere. That woman at work told you something bad right? – He questioned.

She said you were a Gaijin ... - The redhead said.

- Oh... - He took his eyes up and down and side to side. - Well What's that? - Asked after blinking a few times.

- A stranger, but so offensive, she did not want someone like you to touch things in the kitchen, it would be something like a lack of respect for customers and employees your sudden request. - Sipped a little her nose and soon took away another couple of tears from her face. - Sorry, I reacted badly, the only thing that occurred to me was out of there, not hold it anymore.

- Then my entire fault, if you lose your job... ... I just wanted to make a fun afternoon, and pass it with you; I thought it was a good idea... - Sighed. - Here, everything goes wrong, if I was entered in the GP of Japan, I think it would have been the only thing that I would have a prize. - The Italian was very sorry for that and everything else.

- Francesco ... - Kaori looked up to find his eyes and smiled a little. - Do not worry, just... It's a matter of finding something else, yet I have some money saved for tuition of my children, it will take a couple of months, in the course I can get another job. -

- Only ruin your life... - He whispered.

-No! No, do not say that... – She hugged him tight. - I'm glad you're with me; please do not feel like that... I support you; you are not alone in this place. – Releases the hug and quickly looking for one of his hands, lacing their fingers, pressing gently. - We can help each other... No? –

He returned the hug, sighing deeply, feeling that he must do something concrete and begin to act as head of household, stop thinking that things were just for him. Although, he had decided his way, only that nothing in the correct order.

- I'm going to do it... - He suddenly said when she reached the hug and looking for his hand.

- What? What do you mean? - Kaori asked a little confused.

-I 'm going to give them the support and all they need, tuition, food, clothing ... Everything. You will not have to worry about that, I can give them everything, and more. I have a large salary; I make more money than they would have 10 people working one month. - Pressed a little more hand holding hers, while having fingers interlaced and looked directly into her eyes.

- Are you serious? - She asked again.

- Of course, I'm his father; I promised I would care of them. And you too Why do not you rest from work a couple of months and spend more time with children? Let me take care of everything. - He was pretty determined.

But Kaori looked strange, and a little sad, stooped hold his hand and looked a corner of the room.

- Francesco... You say a couple of months? You say that as if it were that easy for me, as if everything were defined as... Do not you have to talk first with your boss and your friends? What about your mother? Please, I don't have wanted to do illusions. It's so beautiful to have you here at last and all... But... We have not even formalized anything between us, and I guess it all depends on what your people tell you. Do you know? I have fear, I've been thinking a lot since yesterday we got to Osaka. - Another time was about to cry, but endured, swallowed and continued talking, now look at him. - I have scared you go again; do not keep your promise, fear of being alone again, with only the memory of what it was before you. Fear your long seasons of Formula Racing, which in those trips you know it, you really do not love me because... You are always surrounded by beautiful women and I know it's easy for a person who liked to flirt as much as you, find someone else or that someone notice you, because you're a very attractive man. Please do not take this wrong... But let's say we're just getting to know. A couple of months, and if... Was then I run out of anything? I do not want to be drifting. - Finished it.

He was hurt because she was so sincere, first understood it, but otherwise... This fairy tale was turning black with all that. With so many things were overshadowing the splendor of what is really important.

What had he done? Spend all those years searching for her, were not enough for her? How offense. He was always a man who does not give up easily when he wanted something, he got that something. And with this story, it would be no different.

Life was giving him a lesson, after so many achievements that were only a trick of youth. Fate left with a person with different values than the others. The girls he had been before, for more fame and fortune they had, they were willing to give for the same reasons that he, summarized in one word: Appearance.

- I understand your fears, I also I have mines. Still, I'm offend that you don't want understand than I love you, I have matured since the last 6 years. Francesco's essence is not lost, there is it, but now he is a man who seeks most of all things seriously. I really want to settle down. Would you all start being a bit more formal? Then... First of all... - Suddenly, he knelt in front of her, took her hand and without taking his eyes off hers, said: - Officially, want to be my girlfriend?

She hated having to be harsh with her words; she was not a heavenly angel, also had her bad deeds gotten and maybe, for having, make mistakes and learn from them was part of life.

The redhead looked amazed when he knelt. What to do? She asked that things are started to be in right way, then, should take the next step in this.

- Yes, okay... I want... - While holding her hand, she gave a little pull inviting him to be on his feet, and Kaori also stood up and smiled, caressing his fingers with her thumbs, like a little massage. - I love you, Francesco. I'm serious. -

- I love you too, I hope this time, will be clear and therefore, we seal this the way it should be. - He slowly removed his hand from hers, and gently put both on the redhead's face, caressing her cheeks and slowly behind her neck, as far as his fingers reached. Promptly smiled, closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting their lips met by reflex, by habit.

The chance of a kiss that was more than exciting, it was as if he had not kissed her long ago, and it was true, were almost two days he did not feel her sweet breath, their touch, their tongues finding, being more and more intensity, trying their teeth not bite, beyond a fleeting caress, which grew with every second insatiable like fire.

Francesco took his arms to her waist and hugged her, pulling her to his body.

Kaori complained a bit, but it was for the sudden hug that took one second work of breathing, but not letting their lips distanced. She circled the neck of the Italian racer with both arms, dropping a pair of tears on her cheeks, this time were of joy.

He felt her sobbing, so that the kiss did not continue. His expression grew concerned about the redhead, and removed her tears with the edge of his hands.

- What is it? – Francesco asked and his tone according to his face. - Are you sad yet? -

She shook her head slightly.

- No, on the contrary, although some of my fears have not been allayed, now I feel very happy. And do not ever want this to end. - Kaori said, and took away the arms of his neck. This time completely wiped her face and looked up to meet his eyes. - Sorry to cry. -

-You need not apologize for that. - He said with his charming smile accompanied by a soft laugh. He then took control of the home theater remote was on the table and got a little more volume, looked for any song that had a romantic melody that the tropical music was playing all the time and would not the environment that he sought.

After that, he sat back in that long couch that surrounded the table took her hand and pulled Kaori with him, but she did not move too much.

- Come here. - He smiled mischievously. - Sit here. - With his free hand slapped a few times one of his legs.

- Huh? Why? The couch is big enough, no need to sit on your lap. - She said, noting that he had made, about the romantic melody seemed cute at all.

-Do not kill the atmosphere of the moment, Kaori... Do not you think that make the love here seemed exotic? - Shamelessly asked, unfazed. - Or was for this reason that you rent this place?

- What? WHAT? - The redheaded thought she heard wrong. - W... Want that we…. here? - Her face turned so red that even she could see the hot expanding beyond her head.

Why he always had to said that his craziness? Although, she had heard before that many couples locked in karaoke to have sex. It was even cheaper than paying for a motel room. – But I do not for that, I rented it, I wanted to have a moment of relaxation, nothing more. – Kaori answered a little shocked.

- Oh, I see... But anyway, we have half an hour, we must seize it. - He pulled the redhead towards him again, while keeping her hand.

Kaori, this time, surprised, fell in front of him with both legs, one next to the other over the racer waist, her hands rested on the back of the couch, at the height of the head of Francesco.

- You are insatiable, and do not know why I would fall in your game of seduction, this should not happen... - She said as she almost whispered, looking away for a moment.

- What I can I say? Francesco has all the "I" in his favor: Insatiable, Intelligent, Interesting, Incredible, Ideal... -

- Idiot, Impertinent, Irritable... - Kaori helped him with a couple of words, with her eyes on him again.

-Ha -ha... Very funny. – He answered, whiles his arms around her and brought her closer to his body. Without stopping to show that suggestive smile. - Do you know? From this morning I wanted to with you in this way, I promised you wake up every day on your side, but last night was not possible then how do you want to start keeping my promises? Also, see you in that uniform, it drives me crazy. I remember the first time I saw you... With that maid uniform. - He spoke, while he was massaging her back, a massage where it hid the actual intention of reaching the zip of the dress to taking it off from her body all at once.

- So you like girls in uniform, huh? I thought you preferred women with more class like doctors, actresses, even political girls. - She smiled at him. For some reason, she would not say the words: "Top model."

- Depends on the uniform... Because flight attendants are lovely, but the girls in the army, I think they are too rigid. -

- What the hell are you talking about? - Kaori laughed, with some intensity.

- From women in uniform... Speaking of which, this dress is a challenge... - Still trying to unzip it strangely he could not find it.

-Leave it, I'll do... By the way, has no zip, it takes off from here... - The redheaded taught him in her chest was a tie, which threw the tip, open the dress top, exposing some skin, revealing her bra was purple with a black mesh around her breasts, making it look casual yet sensual, and just below, there was a pair of brown buttons vertically.

- Oh, well, the dresses are increasingly complex... But, it is a nice bra. Well, I'll do the rest. - He laid his hands on the buttons cluttering the next step, licking his lips every time he struggled to remove them from their buttonholes. Until he did.

- Half an hour is enough for you? Her fingers traced his hips in horizontal, more specifically by the outline of his pants, looking to undo his belt buckle and everything else.

- Um, could charge a little more, tonight, when we are at your home... – He whispered.

-I want to see if you could have extra energy... - This time she was opening the zip of his pants little by little, she realized something. Kaori looked down and her cheeks turned redder. - W... Why do you not bring underwear? - Smiled embarrassed.

-Because it's hot. - Francesco winked, responding as simple as that. But his words had a double meaning. And do not tell me this is unknown for you... -

The redhead laughed slowly and started kissing his lips again, his feelings were increasing, and she had to admit that she liked to soak up his exotic French fragrance and more.

Over time, just what was said, half an hour later, and there came the Home Theater will shut off automatically.

The couple walked out of the place as if nothing happened, but if they had been smokers, might lead a couple of cigars in their mouths, as the typical parodies when the lovers just after sex, relaxed with snuff.

Kaori, wearing her red coat, now she taking the arm of her "new" boyfriend. She wanted to forget her problems and be happier than ever.

Although Francesco, was worried about something and he started a conversation.

- Are not you going to return to the cafe restaurant? -

The redhead shook her head in denial, she was determined not to return and for minutes they were on the opposite way of the cafe.

-I do not want you to think I'm a coward for not coming back, I just do not want to think of anything else for now. In no one trouble. – She clarified . - I'll fix everything tomorrow after bringing the kids to school, I promise.

-All right... Does that mean you leave me alone in the morning? - The racer replied with some whimsical tone again.

-You can come with me if you want... - She replied, putting her head on the arm of him. –I don't want you escape and wander again as abandoned puppy.

Francesco smiled.

And as they walked quietly through the center of Osaka, he had an idea.

- Hey, we have a couple of hours before the kids get out of school right?

- Huh? Yes Why? – She asked curious.

-Come on, let's go shopping. – Smiling yet.

- Shopping? - She raised an eyebrow.

-I want to surprise the kids, and also to you, buy many beautiful things, also for me, I'm in the same clothes from yesterday. Come on, we have many hours ahead. We can lunch take advantage of something and have a good time.

Francesco this time took Kaori's hand, and she again began to follow the game. She had lost count of how many times he had seduced her with his ideas; she was not good for shopping and had almost no time with her life. But she wanted enjoy it, ran with him to the buildings full of shops.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori is a character that belong to me like this story. (c) Shadoru._

_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_-Sorry my bad English._


	23. Getting to Know You, I and Them

** 23. - Getting to Know. You, I and Them.**

5:00 pm, and more than they walked around, four hours in the malls of Osaka, since afternoon.

Both had so much fun that day, sharing a lunch, knowing everyone's taste in clothes, colors, furniture and food.

Kaori felt like a girl, never had so many shopping bags in her hands, with everything: Clothes, shoes, perfumes for her, for her kids, toys, sweets, some decorations for the home and more goodies. Francesco also had his stuff in various packages, had changed his clothes in a fitting room, now wearing a blue jean, a black T-shirt with brown jacket, expensive sneakers of international brand combined all. It was a casual but elegant.

-I can't wait to see the children's face when they see this. I just hope we do not lose half of the bags on the subway train, haha. - Kaori commented as she walked in front of Francesco.

- The subway train? No, we will ride to your home in taxi. Or better, go by taxi from here to school and we'll go in it to your home. -

- That is a bit expensive... - She whispered and turned around to look at him, walked a couple of steps back.

- Kaori, don't say that, does not bother me, and will be more comfortable for everyone. You know? I've noticed that you as long elude me anything, with negligible excuses in between. It makes me feel a bit useless. - He said in a tone a little disappointed, but he was not angry.

- Really? Oh, sorry, I did not... I did not realize. I'll not do it again. - She apologized, pausing a moment her walk, looking at him.

-All right, and I'm glad. - He smiled slightly.

- By the way... You look very handsome... – She tried to cheer him up with a compliment.

- Thanks, I knew it. - He smiled proudly. It worked.

- I thought I heard a Luccia talking... Oh, and I hope you've bought underwear and bring on. -

- Haha, of course, do not worry about that. - Despite the laughter, was serious.

- Um ... Hey, thanks for everything. -

- It was a pleasure, cara mia... -

She blushed shyly, and after a moment, they both looked in both directions, looking for a taxi that would take them on their journey.

They found a vehicle minutes later, the truth is that Francesco was right, no matter how expensive it was, it was much more comfortable traveling like that, with the bags in the trunk and sitting without weight on their arms.

When they get to school, asked the taxi driver, who was parked in the street, to wait a moment to take them all home.

Kaori and Francesco down and stood waiting outside the building near the huge concrete wall, next to the big gates where gleaming a bronze plaque with the name of the school. The plaque read: "Naniwa Elementary School."

The elementary school side was a structure away from the high school, only united by a grille kind pergola giving visibility to both courtyards. Children under age have forbidden talking to the elder during lunch hours and breaks, if only one of the hours agreed, it was the longest break during the meal.

A rhythmic but slow and almost boring tone bells, says that is time to go home, it was 5:45 pm. As precise as ever, and the children began to leave the place, some in a hurry, others in the group would get some ice cream or a snack before get home, others more calm and with nothing more in mind than get to do homework or rest. A teacher at the gates waiting for them to say the same words than everyday: "Care to go home, see you tomorrow."

Luccia and Lucciano always went together, were in the same classroom, so they went down the stairs from the third floor, they changed school shoes to normal shoes, took their bags to go to meet their mom, they knew that Kaori's was waiting outside, as usual.

- Care to go home, kids. See you tomorrow. – The teacher said that said good bye from her place at the gates, slightly tilting her head with a smile. She told the same way with all students.

-See you tomorrow, Sensei! (Note: The word Sensei in Japan is applied to various types of teachers, people that teach, since martial arts masters, even the school teachers and doctors. ) - Was the answer in unison of the twins, and leave the building, looked to both sides.

A look to the right next to the bronze plaque, made them both smile, to discover that their parents were there, together.

-Mom! Dad! - Shouted again at the same time and ran to meet them.

Luccia jumped pleased, especially hugged Francesco waist. Lucciano stood aside from his mom and took her hand.

- Dad, you came to see us in school, I am very happy. I thought you'd expect us at Grandpa home. - The girl could not stop celebrate that meeting.

- What, your grandfather? Haha... Yeah, I mean, no. - Francesco looked upward a pair of seconds and made a small smile pressing his teeth a little, remembering what had happened that morning with Jin. - Well... I decided I had to know the place where you and your brother study in case mom needs some help next time. - Answered looking at Luccia.

- What a great idea, daddy, you are very intelligent. – The little redhead said, still holding Francesco's waist.

- You have said that, piccolina (My little girl), and you know the best? You've inherited it. - Hugged his daughter with one arm at her shoulder height and both made a vain smile, approving each talk.

- Oh. Could you two stop bragging? The taxi did not wait for eternity. - Kaori stopped their show.

-All right, do not get mad... - The Italian after saying that, whispered to Luccia a few sentences. - Do not worry, princess, she's just jealous of our perfect harmony.

- Right, that should be. - The girl fully supported her father.

-I said let's go, now! - Kaori had heard them.

- Too bad temper... - Francesco muttered. - But I like it.

- Taxi? Do we go by taxi, mom? – Lucciano asked.

-Yes, your father hired transport to take us home. We will go comfortably. - The redhead replied, gently pressing Lucky's hand, and walked with him to the street to do not does wait the taxi driver.

While Francesco went with Luccia, put the girl to the back of the car with her mother and brother, and he was co-pilot.

- Hey Kaori. Would you move on to look for the package to your grandfather home? - Asked the Italian racer, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

- Huh? No, I think I will do it tomorrow, unless you have something important to take out of your bag now. But with all you bought, I doubt it. - The redhead replied, giving him also look in the mirror.

- No, I have nothing to take; here I have my documents and visa, so no problem. - His tone was relaxed, and another reason he said that because wanted not to see Jin again, at least for that day.

- What did you buy, Dad? - Luccia snooping.

- I'll show you when we get home, okay? – He said.

-Yes! - She moved a little restless.

Half an hour later, the taxi came to the residential neighborhood where Kaori and the twins house was, the taxi driver parked next to a typical western facade, with a small garden surrounded by a white picket fence, five feet tall. A small concrete walkway separating two sections of the garden, with lawn that looked recently cut and watered.

Francesco paid the fare to the driver, and Kaori helped down the shopping bags and packages from the trunk.

-Children, can you help me with this, please? - The redhead asked.

-Wow! Many things. What is this? Is that entire dad bought? - Luccia asked again.

-You'll know at the time, now please, let's get these things inside. - Kaori repeated, giving to them not heavy packs, when she stood in the hallway outside the door, looked up and down the garden. - It seems that Soujiro -san was here to mow the lawn; I thought I had said him to come tomorrow, because I was not sure what day I would return home. Well, anyway I'll pay him. - After thinking aloud, left the bags on the floor and began to search her key in the pocket of her coat.

When Francesco was saying good bye to the taxi driver, he realized that all took something, except him, then helped Luccia.

- Let me take that, princess, a lady should not carry so much things, and more when you have your daddy to save you. - After saying that, he took the packets of her hands, but was lighter.

- Thanks Dad. - She smiled at him.

-Ha! Ha! - Kaori laughed sarcastically, she had the most bags, but in that moment she was no need to seek a gentleman, because she opened the door of the house and was taking it all inside.

Luccia and Francesco looked each one and shrugged, Lucciano was behind his mother, carrying some things. Everything left on a black couch that was in the living room, and other bags on a little table. But not before removing street shoes and put on a pair of slippers each. The Italian racer had not forgotten that rule, but he was the only one who did not have slippers, so he had to go barefoot in the house.

Only entering he saw it was a modest middle-class home, as his mother's house in Porto Corsa, family atmosphere that made him feels very relaxed, and because it was more western style.

Except for the small space at the entrance where shoes were, the living room was next to a small dining area, undivided by walls, also with American style kitchen, Kaori's room was a short walk down a hallway to the left side, and inside that room she had another in next door, which was her own bathroom, which she called HER "Sanctuary" because it was the only place in the house where she enjoyed a moment of her thoughts, her inner world with a bubble bath or a quick shower. The bathroom was also oriental.

Children also had their own bathroom which was on the top floor, each with their room. The further back room on the first floor, which supposedly corresponded to the guests, she had become it in a laundry, right there stood a cord running through the place, Kaori dried the clothes there on rainy days .

Whole house with pastel colors wallpaper, yellow, lavender and light blue.

- Nice home. - He said.

-Thank you, later I'll show you the other rooms. Get comfortable. - She offered it to Francesco.

- Thank you. - He sat in a chair next to the couch that was busy for all purchases.

Kaori looked at the children as she hung her red coat on the rack by the wall of the living room. Revealing a new wardrobe, low-cut black blouse and down a jean skirt, the color of her coat, nobody had noticed that because her coat covered her all.

- Are you hungry?

-Yes! I have great hunger. - Lucciano immediately answered.

- Me too. - Luccia followed. -Ah! Mom, you look really beautiful.

- Yes, but what happened to your work clothes? You always come back home with it. – Lucky repaired, like his sister, the new outfit from their mother.

-Your father gave it to me. Is not that nice? And my work clothes are in one bag... - Began to grit her teeth and gave a little smile. - Or at least, the pieces. - Whispered. –

Francesco cleared his throat. He also brought up something new, but none of the children said any word of it, perhaps because they assumed that their dad would be changed before leaving Jin house. Although more than anything made that sound to Kaori, to indirect warning that their children do not see in even shopping packages, the redhead's dress work was done shreds by a sloppy affair happened in the karaoke room, if they found it was obvious they were going to start making thousands of questions.

Better, she changed the subject.

- All right, now, go wash and change clothes, I'll make dinner. And I have a lot to do, because we are guests. - Announced the redhead.

- Guests? - Asked the children at the same time, looking very curious to their mother.

-Yes, the boss of your dad come to visit us, so I want you two to behave like a lady and a gentleman. And if you have homework to do, please start before eating, do not want you both to sleep later. -

- Yes Mom! - Returned to speak both at the same time and Lucciano went upstairs to his bedroom.

Luccia was jumping to where Francesco was and took his hand.

-Dad, come with me, let me show you my room. -

- Oh, my pleasure to accompany my beautiful princess. – The racer smiled, and with their hand taking, followed his daughter up the stairs to the second floor. - Right back, Kaori, I will come to help you with dinner. Okay? - He said to the redhead before going upstairs .

-All right... - She answered, she assumed he left with the desire to cook what he wanted in the café restaurant at noon. And she was curious to test the culinary seasoning of Francesco.

Before Kaori could go by the ingredients of the dinner, someone rang the doorbell. The redhead went to answer the front door, she doesn't think that Giuseppe could be, because it was too early for the meeting.

- Who could it be? - She got curious and changes her gesture down the eyebrows, was not looking forward to receive visits that interrupt her work at home, had still much to do.

Opened, and met Jin there, who brought the bags that they were left at his home.

-Grandpa! What a surprise, please come on, in. - Kaori invited him, she was happy to see him.

The old man had serious expression, raised a hand, showing open palm in front of her, as saying: "Stop ":

-No thanks, I just came to give you what you left at my home, and if you wondered who cut lawn, did not Soujiro -san, I did. - Jin explained.

Soujiro -san was an old friend of Jin, who lived in the same neighborhood as Kaori, he always did the daily work of his neighbors often not occupied. The redhead was not good gardener, then from time to time Soujiro -san came and cut the lawn.

-Thank Grandpa, then… How long are you here? If you took care of the garden then, I guess you came long ago right? - She was a little curious about the attitude of the older man.

- Yes, around two hours ago, I was with Soujiro -san taking some tea and talking about old times. From the window of his house, saw you coming back, so I came. But honestly I will not go in; because I know that your stupid Italian racer is there. - Jin talked about Francesco.

-Please Grandpa, do not be like that with Francesco, he has been very good to me and the children. I still understood your point but... -

- Then tell him that explain you this. - He paused her, and gave to the redhead the train ticket the racer threw away that morning. Jin had taken after he left his home angry.

-It's a one way ticket from Suzuka to Osaka. So what? - She did not understand.

- When you left today with the kids, he got rid of it, is completely new, do not think the train inspector has overlooked a passenger, let alone someone like him. Or he had two tickets? Why have two? -

Yeah. Why? Kaori still did not understand anything, but if what his grandfather said was true, on the one hand, she shrugged. The redhead took the ticket from Jin s hand and put it in a pocket.

-Well, I'll talk to him about it... You really do not want to go in? - She asked again.

- No, my little, just call a taxi, wait at home of Soujiro -san, say hello to the kids for me, okay? See you later. -

-Yes, thank you very much for everything, grandfather. - The redheaded said goodbye to Jin and closed the door when she put the bags in the house and he left, he was thinking about what he had said at the ticket, but did not think was a big deal, that like everything else, had a reasonable explanation. Then Kaori returned to her first duty that evening: The kitchen.

_To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano and Jin are characters that belong to me like this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-Others characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._


	24. I Love You, Daddy

**24.- "I Love You, Daddy." **

On the second floor of the house, Luccia taught every corner of her room to Francesco, light lilac walls, her bed besides the window covered with white veils had a blanket with images of fairies, something typical like a little girl, a panel full of simple drawings, some plush toy and a couple of dolls sitting on a shelf, in other shelf had many storybooks, at the foot of the bed a trunk for her shoes, next a closet with her clothes, finally a small desk for homework, the drawer was filled with textbooks and school notebooks.

- You like my room? – The girl asked to her father, who was sitting on the floor of the room, on a round rug, watching everything she suggested.

-Beautiful, perfect for a princess like you. - He held all that was his daughter, really thought she was… perfect.

The little girl, happy was into the arms of Francesco, with her arms around his neck, laughing and sitting on his lap. She felt so good that he is there; it was as if she had known him long before a couple of days ago.

-I love you, daddy. - Said the girl, snuggling with him.

- I love you too, sweetheart. - He gives her a kiss on the cheek and hugs her tightly. - Do you have homework to do?

- No, not today, don't let us duties for return from vacation but we fill the days ahead of school work, we will be slaves of the education system again. - She played those last sentences as if it were a work of drama. Placing one arm over her forehead.

Francesco was surprised, at that age he didn't know what it meant to be a slave of the educational system, but assumed he was safe ahead of time because he didn't attend to college.

-It's not so bad, piccolina... Believe me... - He said, patting her head. - Hey, I'll go help Mom with dinner. Why not change your clothes and wash as she said it? See you down, I promise I will be a good dinner. - Showed the right hand and put thumb with index and middle fingers to kisses them, was a Italian expression that meant the food would be scrumptious.

Luccia got down from Francesco's lap and smiled with pleasure.

-All right, I know that everything will be fine, Mom does very good cuisine, and she will leave very happy everyone's stomachs tonight. - She was excited.

- Oh, yes, no doubt. - He smiled and quickly got up to leave the Luccia's room.

When the Italian left, she closed the door of the room to change clothes. Going through the same corridor in the next room, was Lucciano, interestingly very quiet, although there were sounds like paper being torn or cut. Francesco would not bother him, frankly felt a bit of fear of his reactions, sometimes thought the child was a little angry with him and just wanted to get him away. It was something that some part it made him sad.

Just put a hand on the railing of the stairs, Francesco felt a couple of steps behind him, and a couple of small pulls on his jacket.

- Huh? - Curious looked back, over his shoulder, and met Lucky, even with the hand holding the fabric of the racer clothing. Lucciano eyes looked down, looked like he wanted something. So his father turned around and giving room to abandoning the second floor kneeled to the child's height. - What's up, Lucciano? You wanted to tell me something? –

Lucky shyly nodded a few times and then put his beautiful blue eyes on the dark eyes of his father.

- Do…. Do you want to see my room too? - Asked a little nervous.

Italian racer felt his face lit up, it was perhaps unexpected work, or his thoughts and concerns were heard by someone. This was a big step, and then his son did not want him away. Was it just his imagination? Would soon find out, now smiled as widely as possible.

-Yes! I want.

Lucciano is encouraged with the response, and hand by hand went together to the room, only to in, could tell he had less things that Luccia, his bed was also close to the window, his room had pale green walls glued some cuts and posters alluding to soccer and car racing, also had a diploma hanging near the door, was for participating in a children's martial arts tournament. Next to the closet was the hanger for his school uniform, a desk and a small table that consisted of a drawer for goodies and a door where he kept his collection of Formula Racing magazines.

Francesco looked around, it was obvious that Lucky enjoyed sports, at least they had something in common, and time to add another nod to what could be a good father-son relationship.

- You have a great space for you, Lucciano. That's great do not you think? - Francesco spoke sympathetically. But the child just shook his head in the affirmative. - You like soccer? Me too. -

- Yes... - Replied the child, it was like he was thinking about something else, looking in any direction, except to Francesco. More than anything was analyzing the Italian man. Kids will love to test adults. - Hey, Dad... - began a conversation.

- Yes? -

- You really do not like that woman of black hair? - Launched a curious question, this time he looked at his father.

-Well, of course not. Why? - Answered seriously, and fast, wondering why so suddenly that, although for some reason he regretted having asked "Why?" Fear of the answer, perhaps.

- Is that I have something for you. - Lucciano ran to his desk and picked up something from ther, it was a paper that gave to the racer. – Here, hope you like it. –

It was a piece of one of the magazines of Formula Racing of his collection, specifically the number that Kaori read weeks ago was the page containing a photo where Francesco was with Gina, one where they announced their marriage in Interlagos. But Lucciano managed that, and took away Gina from the picture, putting in place a photo of his mother when she was with his former boyfriend, one of those divided photos, he had taken this album to the house of his grandfather, before going to school, got it into his bag without anyone noticing. Obviously the side where the ex-boyfriend appeared and Gina, had gone to the dustbin.

That was the sound Francesco heard before Francesco of cut paper, the child had prepared a collage, and it was just perfect, it was beautiful. The photo had seen it before, in the house of Jin, then Lucky was not angry with his dad for having seen the album on the floor; he was planning all that from before and did not want to raise any suspicion. Smart.

The Italian racer was so relieved, all he thought before, it was a product of his imagination. His son loved him and more than that, this demonstrated that the wanted them all together as a family.

- Thanks Lucciano. - He smiled at his son and took the gift. - I love it. -

- You can call me Lucky, if you want. - Gave as an option.

-All right, Lucky, and what do you like more? Lucciano or Lucky? - Francesco had heard a couple of times to his mother call him like that; he also had, but did not understand why? But he thought to be his child, he was excellent as a diminutive and to be part of Francesco, clearly was perfect. Imagining Lucciano in the future would a man totally successful.

- Well, I like both, but usually all have appreciation to me call me Lucky, it all started the first time I playing soccer at school and made two goals in game, between a friendly local match, coach and gym teacher said I brought good luck. - Made a small silence and then continued. - But if you want, and you like my full name, you can keep saying that. – Lucciano explained.

The racer smiled, approached to his son, hugging him with one arm.

-I love you, Lucky. - He caressed his hair with little dark curls, which is still preserved in a small ponytail behind his back. Lucciano's hair blended with Francesco's, when he put his head next to his son's head to give him a kiss on the forehead, by having both the same shade of black. The oldest is suddenly surprised to feel the boy's arms around his waist.

- I love you Dad. - His tiny nose rubbed on the belly of his father. - Stay with us forever, if you do it, I promise I'll be good. -

In life, you really learn to love a person, was something of long time and although Lucciano meditated really quite at his young age about Francesco, as did most wanted Lucky to have a father figure, to see once again by action and what dictated the heart, that love the Italian for them was really sincere, the child could finally accept that he had a father, was true and reliable.

To his side, the racer was full, and hugged him with both arms.

- Sure... I made a promise. -

- Thank you. - Lucciano smiled very happy.

Francesco broke the hug and looked at the boy.

-I'm going to the first floor; I will help your mother, put yourself handsome for dinner. Though not think it's difficult for you. – The Italian told it playfully.

- Hehe, I just going to change my clothes. - Lucky it was not like Luccia and clear, not responded with such vanity.

- Oh, yeah, okay, that also is good. Well, see you. - He messed the little child's hair and left the room, with his gift in hand.

Quickly lowered the stairs and headed for the kitchen, as everything there was next to, it was easy to find where to go.

- I'm back. - He told to Kaori, who was looking at a few packs of food, deciding what to do while the water is boiling in the pots.

- Um, I do not know what to prepare, I had bought the ingredients to make lasagna, and I have also ravioli, meat, and rice and... You know ? Now I think, it is wrong cook Italian food for people that came from Italy visiting another country where obviously not looking to eat something from their place of origin. It's foolish. - She was a little desperate.

- Hahaha... Hey, calm down, do not think that bothers to Giuseppe, he did not even wait a dinner, maybe just a cup of coffee. - Francesco put his hands on her shoulders to massage a bit, forgetting a second that he brought the paper. - Relax. Listen, I have an idea what if we do something for both places and can call it: "_Japanitalian Food_" -

- _"Japanitalian Food_"? Ha, sounds so international. Hey What's this? - She takes the paper from his hand, although massage was delicious and the movement she made was over, the redhead regretted for a second. Then she glanced at Lucciano's collage. - What's this?

- Well, it's a gift that Lucky did for me. Do not you like? I love it. – The racer answered.

-T... That picture was where I was with... But Lucciano…. How? - Kaori began to babble and blushed a bit, mostly because she hoped that Francesco had not seen that photo with her ex-boyfriend, he was so ashamed because even after long been preserved yet, all passed the time were only unfulfilled dreams.

-He said he wanted us together, the four, and forever. So he did this, I guess it's like a message and I wanted to show you. - He sighed. - I know that guy who was next to you in this photo made you happy at some point; I guess it's the ex-boyfriend who you told me about that time. Sorry, I could not help take and look at the album that was in your room, in your grandfather's house.

- No, It's fine. I swear I had forgotten that was there, I have more things to take care to be aware of something that I do not care. Just, it gives me a little embarrassed that you've seen it, and more, that Lucky had seen it. – She lowered her voice at the end, revealing what she felt, walked a couple of steps to the dining table, depositing the paper on it.

- You don't need to explain it to me. - Francesco's gaze followed her as she moved.

- Well... - She gave a big sigh, back where she was before. - You know what I regret a lot? Having wasted my first kiss and losing my virginity with that guy. But anyway, back in the culinary business. - She put her hands on her hips, watching a cookbook open on a cutting board.

- Do you need to tell me something with that? - He tried to understand why she had said that now? Perhaps it was her way to defend herself after spending those embarrassments.

Kaori immediately put her eyes on the Italian, which look at her a bit scared to want to hear the answer, it was so... Fast.

- It's just... - She blushed again; it was hard to admit what was going to reveal. - Well... You're a thousand times better than him doing those" things" But no one has a crystal ball... - At the end smiled shyly.

- Oh, I see... I know, all women say me the same. - He smiled back, but it was between mocking and vain.

-You! Get out of here! Go upstairs with the kids! - The redheaded expression immediately changed to an annoying, but was faking. And she gave him a push to get him out of her space.

Francesco started laughing, anticipating that she would react that way. But do not let her that she pushing him away, he hugged her tight.

-You're very grumpy... – He said without stopping to look at her. - Kaori, close your eyes. -

- Huh? - She did not resist his hug, but if given a little curious his request. - Why?

- Just do it. - Insisted.

The redhead sighed, and staying well, closed her eyes as he asked. Hoped it was not a joke.

But it was not; Francesco closed his eyes and rubbed his nose to hers, and then put his lips against hers.

- Now, imagine, I give you your first kiss, the first kiss of your life and the most significant. - He whispered.

Kaori said nothing, but her face was again heated, tried to relax and imagine that both were elsewhere, perhaps a park.

When she began to feel that he pressed his lips against hers, her heart beat hard and fast, especially when intensified this with the touch of his tongue pushing through her teeth to meet hers.

The passion of that kiss was nothing comparable to what happened that old first time, and then what was the first time? That kiss meant nothing once.

While they were at it, Kaori took from her pocket the train ticket and crumpled it in her right hand, holding it. Francesco stopped the kiss, listening to the sound of the paper, so she opened her eyes again, slowly.

-Thanks... - The redhead told with sleepy voice and a smirk, as if she were back from the world of dreams.

-It was a pleasure. - He smiled, and noticed her right hand. - You're not going to hit me, do you?

-Oh! No, no... Of course not, it's something in my pocket and was going to throw it away. - Kaori sincerely cared little about the ticket, she knew Francesco could not have bought it, not even left Todoroki's house that day, could not speak in Japanese. How could he buy it? She guessed all the favor was by Chuki, or maybe Shu. Also, what mattered was that he was there, now. - Hey why do not you take a shower before dinner and you wear your new clothes? Oh, by the way, my grandfather brought the luggage from his home, so there at the door are your things, you can accommodate them anywhere.

- Oh, so when I heard the bell ring, it was he. – Francesco said. - Well, yes, the truth is I want to take a shower since the morning. Where is the bathroom? - He looked from side to side.

- Come on. - She passed him to go to her bedroom which was a few steps, opened the door and invited him to enter. - This is my bedroom. You see the door there? - She pointed next to a full length mirror. - Is the bathroom. -

- Pretty bed. Double? Were you expecting someone? - He smiled.

- Shut up and go to take a shower! I'll make dinner. -

Kaori back again to the stove and Francesco watched her go with discomfort; it seems that he was enjoying this to make her angry, but in a way. He'd bet anything that if she was really mad, the world would explode. Finally he locked himself in the bathroom to wash up and relax a bit.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Lucciano and Luccia are characters that originally belong to me as this history. (c) Shadoru_

_-Other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR_


	25. Work VS Love

_**Author Note:**__ Dear Guest__**:**__ Yeah, actually I thought it might be a good idea to link small details of previous chapters to make them meaningful. Although there are no storm, I add a little, later. I'll see what I can do. As always thank you very much for your time here. Greetings. :)_

**25.- Work VS Love.**

Just over an hour later, almost everything was ready for the guests, Kaori had cooked ravioli with bolognesa sauce in a separate container and sent for fast food to a sushi store was in the neighborhood.

- Okay, ravioli with sushi, very "Japanitalian" and some snacks, I do not think them to kill me for not doing something so elaborate. – She sighed.

Meanwhile, Francesco and children were clean and tidy, looking at the shopping bags and packages he and Kaori had bought that afternoon. She had taken her work uniform to hide it away in her room before the twins to see.

-Do not worry, it smells great; I bet that everything will be perfect with sauce. - Francesco spoke to her from the chair near the sofa.

- Yes, I hope... Well, I'll get ready, yet I have a half hour, I'll take a fast shower. Oh, do not let the children come here, everything is warm. – The redhead said.

-You heard mom, my dears, nothing to go to the kitchen. – The Italian man repeated to their children.

-Yes! – Both confirmed, but were more focused on gifts than anything else.

-Wow! How cute purple dress, very modern, I love the cuts it has on the shoulders is simply beautiful. - Luccia admired one of her new acquisitions, dress short sleeves, but the cuts of which she spoke were like little flower petals falling around the shoulders, all the same shade of purple and although it was complete, the skirt seemed a division starting from the waist.

- Your mother chose it; I think she has a great eye for those things. – Francesco commented.

- I know, has a great aesthetic sense, we live in a small house, but Mom knows what is good. - Luccia defended the point.

- Princess. Where do you get such big words? - "Aesthetic sense "Again he was surprised.

- Do not read Japanese fashion magazines? Or is it possible that in Italy there is not? - Asked the girl.

- No, I really do not read much... But, that was clear to me. - He smiled and then looked at Lucciano. - What you say, Lucky? Do you like your gifts?

- Yes, thank you... - Held a T-Shit of Italy football soccer team. - I did not think there were official shirts of the Azzurri at the mall. - (Note: Azzurri or Squadra Azzurra "Blue Squad" Is the nickname of the soccer team of Italy.)

- Well, about all the selections in the sports section you ever gone to take a look? - The racer asked curiously.

-No, because when we go shopping with mom, just see what she says is necessary. - Replied the child, leaving the T-shirt aside and seeing a replica of a Ferrari FR that was in another box. Then he looked at his father. - Hey Dad... Do you miss the tracks? -

Francesco was watching him a moment, as well as the car in its box.

- I... Yes, I have lost one; the next will be the weekend. Not that I've been training... But, I also want to be with you, I cannot do so many things, I prefer to stay here. - He said it all neutrally, but inside was torn in two, remembering that the races were a fundamental part of his life, he was born to it and now... - Well, let's sort all this to put the plates on the table, so helped mom a little before dinner. What do you think ? - Immediately smiled, so as not to spend his distress to the twins and devised these tasks to not think so much about things he missed.

Luccia and Lucciano looked at him, not very convinced of his words, and however began to sort everything when his father said.

20 minutes later, Kaori was almost ready, dressed quickly, putting some black tights and a red dress sleeveless top, just hold in a couple of straps. She had 10 minutes to comb, put a little makeup and perfume.

- Oh no, time, time... But, could they arrive predicted? - She spoke as she ran from one side to another, taking her hairbrush and looking at a piece of furniture her makeup box. - Outside no noise what happened? - She cared for since her room was the living room heard nothing. Or maybe it's the neurotic thoughts were so nervous that it were stronger than any noise.

After finishing, the redhead slowly opened the door of her room and looked around, Francesco and children were on the second floor, keeping everything that was at one time on the couch.

- Wow, is all sorted... And the table arranged. How nice. - She smiled. - My only regret is not having bought another pair of slippers to go home. Those are the ones I have lent them to my grandfather when he comes to visit, and when Garou visit to the twins, he brings his own... Well, I guess it's too late for that. - After her thoughts, was to see the food.

In two minutes, the Italian and his kids were back.

-We order all, mom. - Lucky said very satisfied with their work, standing at the side of his mother.

-Thank you my love, was very helpful, the table was very nice. - Kaori commented.

After that comment, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door, Kaori was anxious, hoping to please the people who worked with the broker.

- I will. – Francesco provided, and was quickly opened. When he did he found facing them almost all his team. -Hello! Welcome. I'm glad that you were easy to find the address. -

In total there were 5 people: Giuseppe, boss and coach of Francesco, Carlo, the mechanical star of the team, and Salvatore "Sal", who drove the truck carrying the FR car, everywhere, Fausto, his legal representative in all events plus team holder and finally Evan, senior driver, a little younger than Francesco and who had been called as reinforcement.

-Francesco! You're alive; we thought you were still lost in the country. - Carlo said as a joke, Giuseppe had told everyone as was the situation. Except about the part of Kaori and the children.

- Who told you that Francesco was not right? – The racer smiled and let them go in, but not before making them remove their shoes and leave it at the entrance.

- Excuse me, good evening. – Giuseppe greeted kindly, who saw Kaori and children standing near the kitchen.

- Hello... Good evening... - The redhead was so nervous that greeted somewhat shy.

- My name is Giuseppe Motorosi and my companions, Mr. Fausto Bugatti, Carlo and Evan Maserati and our professional heavy driver, Salvatore Camionista . - Presented to all and they stood there.

The twins went behind their mother, she caressed their head. Their reaction was not what she expected. Luccia and Lucciano looked especially Salvatore, who was a big man, tall, something made him look a bit like a bear, plus much beard around his face and bushy eyebrows.

- Hey Ciccio, which prettiest girl... But it's not Japanese, I thought otherwise. She has a sister? - Carlo whispered to his companion, while maintaining a straight pose, hands in the pockets of his jacket dress.

- No. - Francesco answered a bit rough.

-Well... Do not want to sit? We were about to have dinner? You like to join us? - The redheaded approached to all the children still remaining near the kitchen. - By the way, my name is Kaori, nice to meet you and they are my children, Luccia and Lucciano. - She introduced herself, although twins also said nothing.

Obviously she not going to tell the story about the little ones was the work and grace of a fling she had with Francesco over 6 years. No way.

Luccia watched intently as her mother had spoken to them, meant that she could. But first put eyes on Carlo, blushing a little, he really was a very attractive man; it was like this whimsical love a student to a teacher.

She took her brother's hand and forced him to go with her.

I do not want... - Lucciano complained, anyway he goes.

- Hi, my name is Luccia, you're the dad chief, Giuseppe is your name right? - The girl spoke to one of the oldest, Giuseppe looked older than all, and the second was Faust. She said that with such confidence that Kaori almost bristling like a cat.

- "Dad chief"? - Fausto repeated, and looked at Francesco, question, receiving a smile very natural response.

The man in gray suit and well groomed hair knew anything; the only aware there were Carlo and Giuseppe.

Fausto Bugatti, sponsored and arranged all had to do the racer, especially in commercials, magazines and interviews, told how to move, how to dress and how to wear a scarf if necessary, but all out of the track .

- Yes... Yes, I am training to Francesco, is a pleasure, little Luccia and Lucciano? Right? - Said the old Motorosi to both children with a friendly smile, and then took his gaze to Kaori. – Nice, Kaori, do not have to be tense, just came to talk and I think we would love to accompany you to dinner, yes, gentlemen? – Asked to his team.

-Of course! I have a hungry, sure everything is delicious, and the smell of the sauce you could feel from the outside. - This time the voice was Sal, his voice was so deep, but friendly. He seemed a Santa Claus, more young and with dark hair. Interestingly he was not concerning about the phrase of Luccia.

The others agreed, but gave the impression that Fausto wanted to go fast.

- So please come, or everything will cool down. - Kaori was soon offered to serve ravioli filled dishes adorned each with some sushi rolls around, and pots of bolognese sauce and soy that could be served at home. - Sorry for it is not so fine dining... Time will not let me make something better. - The redheaded apologized while leaving a dish for everyone, looking like everyone took a seat.

-No problem, Kaori, we eat what you serve. It also looks great. - Carlo said, settling into a chair.

- Well, thank you. - She was a bit distressed.

Luccia sat between Carlo and Evan, Maserati cousins, both were so cute, and the girl was very comfortable with her place. Too bad they were much older.

Lucky usually liked to sit at the head of the table, because it was flashy, but he did not want anyone noticing him, so better quietly helped his mother to bring a couple of bottles of soda. Either way, Fausto looked at the child; there was something about him...

- Motorosi. - Called the man in gray suit, who sat at his right hand. - Do not you think this boy is too much like Francesco? - Whispered.

- Do you think? - Replied the old racer, as always with a question that baffled everyone.

Bugatti did not speak again, but just to make a couple of comments apart.

After dinner, the redhead picked up all the dishes from the table, Francesco and Luccia helped to took all near the sink. She would clean all the dishes later.

-It was a great dinner, thank you very much. - Carlo said with a smile.

- Yes, thank you. - Seconded Evan, his voice so soft it seemed a whisper, he was a quiet man, contrary to the whole ego of Francesco, shy, simple, pale face, short dark blond hair slicked back, with a couple of strands falling over his forehead, his amber eyes were so unique and mysterious as himself but big and vibrant as a pair of suns .

- You're welcome. – She answered still a bit flushed, then called her children to go to the second floor. - Excuse me, we will leave with your issues alone, I retreat to prepare children to sleep. With your permission.

The redhead took Lucciano and Luccia, who said goodbye to everyone, then left the group of men sitting on the sofa and chairs in the living room.

- So? What do you think? - Francesco asked to the group once alone.

- They are very cute. - Salvatore smiled, regarding children.

- Yes, but Francesco, we did not come to talk about them, we came by your situation these last days, I never figured you would be in a private house with a woman and two children. What do you want? What the press talk more than they already can? - Fausto was a little upset, beaten and talked a little breath. - Do you realize that you're costing thousands of dollars each time you are absent from a race, in a commercial recording? We are just over half the season; you know it's not a game.

-I'm not playing, Mr. Bugatti, I fully understand the point, but these people are not a game, I have a very big and important reason to be here. - Francesco answered.

- What could be more important than your career? Look at this. - Fausto pulled from inside his jacket a sports magazine with a title in yellow letters huge red rounded and put it on the coffee table. It read:_ "Gina Fiori announces her sudden breakup with famous FR Racer."_

- So Gina is doing scandal, what nonsense. I do not care what she says, I know what happened between us. What affect it to her? Nothing. -

- The truth is that she has not much head, but she has a degree of sincerity, I read the article and did not say anything more than, and not liked, just that and she does not feel bad about it, still working. – Giuseppe contributed and it was true, just saying that.

- But Francesco, that girl was a bomb, was perfect for you, for your image. For the team image. - Fausto did not yet understand.

-For that reason she is an image, I did not love her. Do not want to spend my life with a woman I did not love. – The racer answered.

-No need to love her, she was willing to sleep with you and all that just because. - Bugatti even tried to convince him.

- Fausto, listen, my wayward brat age is gone, I do not want a doll, and I want a woman, a real woman... Someone who loves me and I can honestly give the same love, someone with who to share life, not for image, but for love. - Francesco was explained honestly.

- That takes time, therefore you are no a brat, you need a girl by your side. It is easier to buy someone; if you want I can do it now. - Bugatti offered about to get his phone to make calls for.

- I have my special someone... - Answered quickly before the man who committed talked nonsense.

- What do you mean? - Fausto noticed that the others were very quiet, so he looked at them briefly.

- Tell him, Ciccio. – Carlo recommended between a big sigh, sitting on the couch next to Giuseppe and Evan.

-All right... I, I have a real woman; I'm with Kaori, who lives in this house. – Francesco revealed.

- What? - Fausto froze, started laughing with confusion. But soon he asked for a good explanation. He thought it was the only one who knew nothing.

_ To be continued..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Luccia, Lucciano, Evan and Fausto are characters that belong to me, as this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-The other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._  
_-Note: Salvatore Camionista is a fictional name I put to "Sal" is a character in Cars, originally is the truck that carried Francesco, but as there are three characters who call Sal on Cars saga, I decided to put him a name a little more concrete._

_-Sorry my bad English._


	26. Between a rock and a hard place

_**Author's Words: **__Dear Guest:__****__Well, yes, it is a difficult decision, but perhaps Francesco follow the advice of one of his team members and can be solving this slowly. :)_

_As always, thank you very much for reading._

**26.- Between a rock and a hard place.**

So Francesco had to tell the whole story to Fausto, he and Salvatore were left with their mouths open, apparently Evan was also surprised, but not to the level of demonstrating a facial gesture.

- That cannot be true. - Fausto said.

- Why not? You said yourself that the child looked like him. - Giuseppe reminded him a previous comment.

- Yes, but I never imagined something like that, my superstar driver with a simple woman from a suburb of Osaka, that does not sell. I think that there's something weird and she just wanted that you giving her money or something, maybe she slept with any man in your absence and now says that these children are yours to tie you here. Now who can be deceiving another with much preparation, maybe she gave them a good role memorized to these poor creatures. Any girl crazy for her idol, dangerous things have happened so many important people. - Bugatti talked non-stop and without taking his words filters.

- Hey, I will not let you to speak in that way about Kaori, neither of the twins, they can be a life very simple, all right, but, I love them, and I know they're mine. And I can assure you with my life that she is not like you preach. – Francesco defended, was about to get up from the couch to face the boss, no matter what.

- Tell her to do a DNA test to these children. Listen well, not only are you endangering your career as a professional driver, are also at work all your teammates. I can finish this as I can snap my fingers right now. You're still on top as the best in Europe, do not screw it up for something that could be false. - He paused and saw that everyone was a little scared. - Look, excuse the rudeness, but what I say is true, I just want to take care of you, do not kill years of professionalism for a couple of weeks with a stranger. - Fausto stood up when finished speaking.

-She's not a stranger! I love her! - Francesco also stood up from his seat as fast as he could, shouting Bugatti, face to face. - Want a DNA Test? Then you'll have and if I can close your mouth after that, you'll have to apologize personally to Kaori and the children.

Fausto sighed, not intimidated with that words, he knew he could have Francesco Bernoulli in the palm of his hand playing his cards.

- I give you a week to support that you said. Good night. - Quickly gray suit man went to the door, as a good businessman would not let any of that affect him, and what a woman like Kaori could do to someone like him with such financial power? Although if he had to apologize to her about the results came out positive, he would, anyway take Francesco back with them.

- Are you going, Fausto? - Giuseppe asked, very quiet.

- I will take a taxi back to the hotel, I hate staying in places so small, see you there. - Bugatti put on his shoes and left the place.

The racer sat back, felt depressed, he could not with this was to stay with his family or with his team again, he could risked all members.

-It's the first time that I feel between a rock and a hard place, but now I think I have the rock directly smashing me in the heart. - Francesco ran a hand through his hair, afflicted by the words of Fausto. Why he had to discriminate Kaori and her environment? It was not necessary. Looked at Giuseppe, trying to find solace. - Giuseppe... These days have been hell, if it were not for this woman and her children; I think it would have fallen even more in battle. I do not think my children are a lie and it is not my intention to drag them, or to you all, with me.

- I would not worry too much about debating, do what he says about the DNA test, will not take long. – Motorosi answered.

- You do not think they are my children? - Francesco looked a little puzzled.

-I did not say that. – The old racer crossed his arms and sighed. - If it were not because it is difficult to get a good agent we had kicked Bugatti, but we risk too much and well, we cannot miss more races. This is where we share with Evan. -

- What has Evan Maserati here? I thought he was just a couple of days accompanying Carlo. – The student questioned his couch and looked at the Maserati cousins.

-The truth, I was called to replace you in the race this weekend in England, and perhaps two more countries, until next month. - Evan intervened.

-But you do not about Formula cars, you're a prototypes drives. - Francesco spoke a little irritable tone. How intended Evan learn about Monoplaza cars in a week or less?

- I am a professional racer like you, for me it is not difficult to learn, I have driven on different tracks, including Monza, also in the dangerous crowded streets. I'm not a newbie and you know that, I do not come to take your place, only to give you a little help. Now that I know all the history you have with this family, I am more than determined to help, I do not know why, but I firmly believe that these children need you as much as you need them. Am I wrong? - The amber eyed man was very serious. - In any case only be those few times, because after I return to my own tracks. -

- Ciccio, we're giving you more time to do what you think is right, we will not impact as Fausto about it, because we knew everything, and know to keep composure, and do not care if you're in love, not bad, although it will be difficult to show to the world. We outsmarted the sports media for now, but when the press knows all this, Kaori could be invaded and the children, also when they taking a bath, I do not think that they enjoy that. – Carlo said. - Now, let us all on Fausto, who thinks that he has controlled and that stay him quiet for a while. -

- Sorry for intruding... - Salvatore spoke timidly. - Mr. Bernoulli... why not when all this is over, confirming its DNA test and that, you take to the lady and children to Porto Corsa? Insurance will be good for you to breathe the air in your own place of origin to rest and think better. I mean, while we're with Mr. Maserati this month on the track, calming waters about Mr. Bugatti, in my humble opinion it will be good, even know what think your wise mother. - Breathed a little the big man and licked his lips before continuing. - So I guess she would be happy to know her grandchildren. - He smiled big and laughed softly.

Francesco nodded and smiled a bit to Salvatore also to Evan said.

-Thank you, Sal... - He looked at the others. - Thank you all, I think this will clarify much better my mind, you know what I've been stressed.

- We want that, than you clarify yourself, make you relax, you talk to that girl and find good solutions suitable for everyone. – Giuseppe spoke. - Always yes, we must take you back to Italy.

- Yes, I understand. - Francesco said.

Meanwhile, Kaori did sleep children, leaving the door of their room as always half closed, now descended the stairs quietly, almost on the first floor, sat at one half the steps where the guests could not see her, all she heard clearly, was the last sentence of Motorosi. "We must take you back to Italy." That made her gives a gasp and covers her mouth quickly.

- No, no... I knew it... I knew it. - The redhead began to whisper to herself, felt her heart was racing wanting to pieces in the process. Like a speeding car about to crash into a wall. - He will leave me alone again... And the kids... I knew not to get my hopes up with this. - She did not cry, because they would notice the marks of her tears around her face when she takes it away. Better wait a couple of seconds and finally made some noise by each step on stairs down for them noticing it. - Hello... Pardon the interruption, I heard the door and thought you had left. - Approaching slowly, she stood nearby, between the sofa and the chair where Francesco was and tried to smile, she failed. -I was going to... drink a cup of tea... You would like one? -

- Many thanks Kaori; sorry because we need rejecting that, we must go back to the hotel, have much to do before the next race. - Giuseppe got up from his seat and smiled.

- Yeah, okay ... - She walked into the kitchen, put water in the kettle and lit it, all done quietly; her brown eyes looked very dull.

- She seems to be very tired. - Carlo whispered to others. - So, better we retired... what about you, Ciccio? Will you stay here? - He asked to Francesco, although his answer was obvious.

The racer nodded once.

- This environment relaxes me, I feel like home with Mom. I'll talk with Kaori and call you by phone for anything. -

- As you wish... Oh, I'll take this. – Carlo took the magazine that Fausto down on the café table, better if the redhead did not see this kind of thing if they wanted to have a quiet talk.

-See you, try getting a good night. - Motorosi wished to his student, taking him two small taps on one of his shoulders. - Then spoke to Kaori who was in the American kitchen. – Miss, see you soon, thank you very much for everything. - He went to the door.

Evan went after him, while Kaori came to say good bye to them.

- Thank you for the visit. - She bowed.

- Thank you for the good service. - Giuseppe said as he put his shoes, then opened the door to leave. -

- Take care of yourself; I guess we will see soon. - Evan leaves and went after the boss.

-It was a pleasure. - The third outside was Sal, who followed the actions of others.

-See you. - Carlo smiled, that was the last that was coming out, but before he watched Francesco and then Kaori. – Hey, what you saw about this fool? Besides, all other girls can see about him. - Whispered and the redhead only listen.

- Huh? - She looked up at Carlo.

-You know, many boys are more sensitive here in Japan, say that men here are not extremely unfaithful, do not say that he is with you because he is really in love with you, I have only curiosity. - He kept his smile in those seconds and sighed. - Do not worry, forget what I just asked.

-He is real with me. - Kaori answered. Before Carlo left.

- How? - Questioned the mechanic, erasing a bit his quizzically, turning it into something a little more serious and curious.

-I do not expect you to understand, but in these few days Francesco has been like no one before with me and the children. Maybe he was not who I imagined to have a relationship and all this must be amazing to you, however Francesco has behaved like a man taking this responsibility, even better than any man in this country. -

The redhead said as she could in short, even she knew a certain how to respond correctly to that, but she was sincere.

The ideal man was Japanese girls someone like Shu Todoroki, a man attached to his rules and traditions but at the same time modern thought, respectful and of few words in everyday life rather than on the track, also agree to certain things available with his wife.

Maybe once Kaori, for that and other reasons why much envied her friend Chuki, hating her own luck, but now, everything began to be different.

-I never thought he was coming back, I never said anything about the children because I felt I could do it alone and that he continues his life of winning. - She swallowed, and end of speaking, because she knew she kept going to cry. She took a deep breath to say the last thing. –I'm so sorry.

-All right, thank you very much for caring him. - Carlo put a hand on the shoulder of Kaori, showing a softer smile than the last, it was like a small consolation.

Finally the clear-eyed man walked out the door, with a good gesture in the face.

They walked a few feet away from the house, the entire group and stopped at a corner to call the taxi driver who spoke English and said he would take them back to their hotel. They saw not Fausto around surmised that he was gone definitely.

- Giuseppe. – Carlo began. – I do not think that woman is plotting a dramatic show to stay with Ciccio. - He looked a little accomplice.

-True. – The old racer said. - I guess this whole process will be difficult... But what is love without obstacles and suffering along the way? Here they will show their strength, see how things are before we go to England on Friday. - Then he took out his cell phone from his pants pocket to call the taxi.

- I still think that these children are very cute; they remind me of my own children. - Salvatore was with very positive mood about the whole thing, plus he had his own family which was huge. A wife who he loved and five children living in Carsoli town, near Porto Corsa in Italy. During the seasons could not see them often and Sal missed them a lot, but he phoned every day his family and sent them gifts from around the world.

The others laughed softly, understanding what Sal said, several of them came from a large family. Evan was an only child, but the Maserati were many and looked only at family gatherings, meanwhile Carlo had five older siblings, all boys, each with their own life form, but working in the same area.

Anyway, they hoped that the solution to this issue was good and as soon as possible.

_To be continued ..._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Kaori, Evan and Fausto are characters that belong to me, as this story. (c) Shadoru._  
_-The other characters belong to (c) Disney. PIXAR._

_-Sorry my bad English._


End file.
